Where are you,Dad?
by vickykun
Summary: Draco sempre foi uma pessoa solitária desde pequeno e como se não bastasse,seu pai transformou sua vida num completo inferno.Será que Harry poderia salvá-lo?- LuciusXDraco/HarryXDraco AVISO É SLASH !e contém incest!fica a dica
1. It hurts

**Disclaimer: **.Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem,blablabla. Pertencem a J.K Rowling blablabla

A música pertence a Natalie Imbruglia e não a mim,blablabla...

**Shippers:** LuciusXDraco /Harry x Draco

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama/Angust/Incest/Slash(HomemXHomem)/M-preg/Dark lemon

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO!

**Capítulos: **Não sei... Ainda escrevendo O.õ Mas tenham certza de que serão muitos.

**Sinopse:** Draco sempre foi uma pessoa solitária desde pequeno e como se não bastasse,seu pai transformou a vida do garoto num completo á que Harry poderia salvá-lo?

**N/a: **Esta fic tem relações de incesto,senão gosta,NÃO LEIA.

Trata-se de slash,ou seja, HomemXHomem. Se não gosta do gênero então não leia ,please.

* * *

** Where are you, dad?**

* * *

_¹ __Where are you, dad? Mom is looking sad... What´s up with dad? Is dark in here…._

**.:Flashback:.**

Draco aguardava seu pai em silêncio, sentado na poltrona da sala de estar. Suas pequenas mãos tremiam lentamente. Era o dia de seu aniversário de 11 anos, mas este dia estava longe de ser um dia feliz para o pequeno Malfoy. Sempre tivera tudo o que queria. Porém seus pais o mimavam e lhe davam presentes ao invés de amor. Que tipo de amor era esse?

Será mesmo que o dinheiro podia comprar tudo o que as pessoas desejassem?- pensava o pequeno aflito.

Lucius chega silenciosamente á sala e olha para seu filho com aquele típico olhar gelado. Sem delongas se aproxima do menor e levanta o queixo deste com sua mão fria.

- Draco... Agora já tem 11 anos irá para Hogwarts, onde deverá estudar e se tornar um grande homem como o seu pai.

- Es-Está bem... Papai... -O pequeno responde temeroso.

- Pare de falar com essa voz assustada. Seja homem! Você já é quase um adulto!

- Papai... Eu... Eu não sou adulto.

- Que desgosto. Ás vezes você me enoja, Draco. Na sua idade, eu já pensava como um.

- Me desculpe papai...

- Não peça desculpas! Onde está seu orgulho, Draco? Francamente...

O pequeno Malfoy segura suas lágrimas, mas estava nitidamente claro que sua intenção era a de chorar. Lucius arqueia sua sobrancelha esquerda e o encara com frieza.

- Pare com isso. Pare de agir feito um bebê chorão!

- Me... Me desculpe,papai...

- Enfim. Sem mais delongas. Venha.

Isso soava mais como uma ordem para o pequeno Malfoy, que trêmulo segue seu pai para um dos quartos. Sem receio algum, Lucius ordenou que Draco deitasse na cama, enquanto se despia calmamente. Quando já estava pronto, se aproxima de seu filho, que já acostumado, estava sob o edredom com o corpo nu. O menor tremia, apertando as cobertas contra seu peito. O mais velho entra por debaixo do edredom, ficando frente a frente com seu filho.

E sem aviso, Lucius arranca um beijo forçado de seu filho fitando-o com um sorriso de canto. Draco apenas se mantinha frio, sem expressão alguma no rosto. Já sabia o que iria acontecer. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Lucius se deita sobre o corpo do menor e sem esperar mais, o estoca de uma vez só. O pequeno arqueia as costas e dá um grito mudo. Sua voz não saía. O vaivém começa sem nenhuma preparação e tão intensamente, que não havia tempo do menor raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Lucius o penetrava avidamente, sem se preocupar com seu consentimento. Sem se importar se este estava sentido dor ou não. A cama rangia para frente e para trás. As orbes cinzas de Draco brilhavam intensamente,enquanto este tentava recuperar o ar dos pulmõ o tempo, a penetração fica ainda mais intensa. E sem parar o movimento, Lucius coloca Draco sentado em seu colo, puxando seu corpo mole para cima e para baixo. O menor ainda tremia e abraçava seu pai,escondendo seu rosto nos ombros do mais velho. Bastaram apenas mais algumas estocadas para que Lucius atingisse ao _clímax_ dentro do corpo de seu filho. Friamente olha nos olhos do mais novo e o joga no chão, levantando- se rapidamente para se trocar.

Draco estava atônito,as palavras faltavam-lhe á boca. Jogado no chão como um simples boneco por seu pai. Só que as lágrimas não caiam de seu rosto. Esqueçera-se de como chorar a muito tempo. Desde quando seu pai começara a o tomar á força. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

_My mouth is dry__…  
Forgot how to cry…_

_What's up with dad?  
You're hurting me… _

Ser tomado desse jeito por seu próprio pai,não era o que mais o machucava. O que doía era não saber o motivo disso acontecer. Porque ele? Porque _com_ ele?

Lucius já apropriadamente vestido olha com desprezo para seu filho e sai do quarto sem ao menos olhar para trás. Vendo-se completamente sozinho, Draco corre para o banheiro, ligando as torneiras da banheira e se senta ao fundo dela. Queria chorar,mas não podia...Não deveria.

Muitas coisas estavam passando por sua cabeça. Por que tinha de ser assim? Porque seu pai o tratava desse modo? Será que uma criança tão ruim assim?

A banheira se enche rapidamente e Draco a adentra, tentando relaxar seus músculos. Sem pestanejar, pega uma adaga que estava na beira da banheira. Esta já ficava lá rotineiramente e estava suja; sinal de que era freqüentemente usada. Num ímpeto a aponta para seu braço,começando a raspá-la rapidamente e com força.A adaga se afundava em sua pele pálida,exibindo filetes de era muito novo e desde cedo aprendera a descontar suas mágoas em seu corpo. Mas no dia seguinte nunca havia marcas,pois ele sempre murmurava um feitiço para cicatrização ao terminar. Talvez agora em Hogwarts, sua vida mudasse.

**.:Fim do Flashback:.**

Draco Malfoy andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com Crabble e Goyle.

Este era o penúltimo ano do trio em Hogwarts. O jovem Malfoy agora completara 16 anos. Mudara muito, tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Estava mais alto,mais magro. Não era mais o garotinho mimado que sempre fora. E desde quando entrara em Hogwarts,achara algo que o fazia querer viver. E este "algo" estava passando pelos corredores naquele exato prepara sua máscara e olha para frente.

Harry, Ron e Hermione caminhavam conversando animados, sobre algo que Malfoy julgou ser inútil, coisa de Gryffindors, provavelmente.

- Hey, _Potty_! Andando á toa com seu amigo pobretão e sua amiga ²_mud-blood._

- Não torra,Malfoy.

- "Mimimi,Não torra Malfoy"!- Imitou Draco,com uma voz extremamente feminina.- Fale que nem homem,Potter!

- Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você,Malfoy. Vamos Ron, Mione!

-Vamos!- Respondem os dois em uníssono.

E o trio de ouro vai embora ,a fim de evitar mais conflitos desnecessários.

Draco sorri,mas por dentro estava se corroendo. Não sabia o porquê de sempre tinha de ser maldoso com Harry. Afinal era o seu único motivo de viver.

Naquela mesma tarde, haveria uma partida de ³ _Quidditch_. Slytherin versus Griffyndor. Malfoy se trocava no vestiário, espiando para os lados, tentando ver se o capitão do outro time já havia chegado. E nada. Após uns 15 minutos, Potter chega ao vestiário, já retirando seus tênis; estava muito atrasado.

- Hey, Harry! Que demora!- reclamou Angelina.

- Me desculpe! É que eu tive que ir pra cabana do Hagrid e...

- Ok. Se vista logo, capitão!- retrucou a menina. - Eu vou indo para o campo.

- Certo! Eu já vou indo!

Harry apressa-se em vestir seu uniforme, quando de repente ouve uma risada familiar.

- Ora vejam se não é o Santo Potter?

- Cala a boca Malfoy. Não tenho tempo pra você agora.

- Oh! Estou tão triste! Potty não tem tempo pra mim? - Malfoy diz em deboche, fazendo uma falsa cara de choro.

- Você é um idiota...

Harry veste a última parte de seu uniforme e logo depois sai do vestiário, deixando o loiro sozinho. Malfoy sorri, mas era um sorriso sincero dessa vez. Apenas a presença de Harry o acalmava por si só. Com espírito renovado, o loiro sai do vestiário, entrando em campo. Todos o esperavam com cara de poucos amigos, afinal ele havia atrasado o jogo em 6 minutos.

O jogo começa quase que imediatamente. No primeiro tempo, Griffyndor ganhava por 10 pontos, no segundo, Slytherin que virou com mais 20 pontos e no terceiro e último tempo, a vitória fora da Grifinória.

Mas isso não fez com que o humor de Draco mudasse. Muito pelo contrário. Ver aquele ar de satisfação em Potter era um show a parte. De uns tempos para cá, começara a notar cada gesto do moreno. Quando este estava satisfeito, tinha um jeito peculiar de morder os lábios e logo depois sorrir. O modo de bagunçar os cabelos com suas mãos, apesar de que este sempre fora bagunçado. Como ele comia devagar, saboreando ao máximo sua refeição, como se cada uma fosse sua última. Simplesmente observar o garoto de ouro em seus pequenos detalhes era deveras prazeroso.

Draco estava tão distraído, que nem percebera a chegada de sua amiga slytherin ao vestiário. Ela o mirava curiosa, querendo entender o motivo de um olhar tão distante.

- Draquinho? Querido!O que está fazendo aqui? O jogo já acabou a meia hora!

- Não interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, _Pansy_.

- Er... Bem... Então vamos indo para o salão comunal? Hoje a _Queenie_ vai dar uma festinha!

- E porque eu iria querer ir à festa daquela "cara de cavalo"?

- Bem... Não sei... Eu vou! Vamos _Draquinho_! Vai ser divertido!

- Que seja... -"garota mais irritante..."-pensa Draco.

-Yay! Vamos! Blaise está esperando.

Pansy ignora o olhar de reprovação do loiro, segurando o pelo braço e seguindo para a sala comunal. No caminho, se deparam com Harry. Este conversava descontraidamente com dois ravenclaws e um hufflepuff.

- Ora, Ora vejam se não é o Santo Potter mais uma vez? Confraternizando com as casas perdedoras?

- Perdedoras? Haha... Malfoy... Não foram eles que perderam por mais de 100 pontos hoje, _não é mesmo_?- Harry tentou soar sarcástico.

- Humpf. Um jogo apenas, Potter. Vocês ganharam por sorte.

- Sei... Bem. Se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer do que olhar para essa sua cara de fuinha.

- Cale a boca seu amante de _mud-bloods_!- retruca Pansy. -Vamos embora Draquinho. Deixe esse garoto aí.

Sem responder, Malfoy arqueia suas sobrancelhas para Harry e segue em frente.

- Puxa Harry. Não sei como você agüenta esse daí. - Comenta o Hufflepuff.

- Deixe-o. Ele é só um garoto mimado que vai viver sozinho a vida inteira. Quem iria gostar de alguém como ele?-Pergunta Harry.

- Ninguém, provavelmente. - responde um dos ravenclaws.

Após um tempo, os dois slytherins chegam á sala comunal. Blaise e Nott os aguardavam de braços cruzados.

- Mas que demora hein?- reclama Blaise.

- Não enche Blaise. – responde Malfoy contrariado.

- Malfoy. - Nott cumprimenta sem qualquer sinal de polidez.

-Nott. - Draco responde á altura.

- Bem... Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos entrar na festa!- Pansy tenta desviar a tensão que pairava no ar. E acaba funcionando. Os quatro entram na sala comunal. Pansy já desaparece procurando bebida, assim como Nott e Blaise. E mais uma vez, Draco ficava sozinho, como em todas as festas.

Vencido pelo cansaço, se serve com uma porção de salgadinhos e uma taça de firewhisky, aconchegando-se na poltrona mais próxima.

O barulho era alto, alguns slytherins conversavam animadamente, outros dançavam e outros se beijavam pelos cantos do salão. Malfoy suspira. Sempre a mesma coisa. E ele sempre sozinho. Não gostava da idéia de ser tão solitário, mas com o tempo se acostumara. Quando já eram duas horas da manhã, a festa acabara. Todos estavam voltando para seus quartos. Menos Draco, que continuava impassivo em sua poltrona. Aguardando algo ou alguém. Alguns minutos depois, percebe que uma cabeça surgia em meio á lareira do salão comunal. Era seu pai, com um semblante nada amigável.

- Draco.

- Pai.

- Soube que slytherin perdeu hoje. Posso saber por quê?

- Incompetência por parte de alguns membros da equipe.

- Que seja... Bem... Vim avisá-lo de que nosso _Lord _irá procurá-lo em breve para uma missão. E mais uma coisa. Você vem para casa neste final de semana.

- Co-Como quiser.

- Posso saber o motivo de estar gaguejando?

- N-Não foi nada, pai... Nos... Vemos em breve.

- Em breve. Adeus.

E sem demora, a cabeça de Lucius desaparece junto ao fogo.

Draco olha uma segunda vez para a lareira, antes de seguir para seu quarto. Os garotos já estavam dormindo e sem fazer um ruído sequer, Malfoy veste seu pijama e se deita pesadamente. Só lhe restava descansar após um dia tão cheio de decepções. E tudo por causa de um homem.

Demorou algum tempo até que morfeu o atingisse. No dia seguinte, o sol brilhava estonteante. Alguns slytherins acordaram com ressaca, outros com dores por todo o corpo. O loiro espera seus colegas de quarto saírem para se trocar. Se irrita ao ver que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. O sonho da noite anterior havia sido tão real. Sonhara com Potter. Sem pensar no assunto, murmura um feitiço de limpeza e se levanta.

Toma um banho rápido e desce as escadas para o salão principal.

Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle o aguardavam na mesa;

- Hey! Draquinho! Dormiu bem?

- Não... Se quiser saber... _Pansy_.

- Ai que pena Draquinho! Eu dormi bem! A festa foi o máximo!

- Verdade! Eu nunca imaginei que veria o Nott dançar só de cueca em cima da mesa. - ria Blaise debochado.

- Cala a boca, Zabini- responde Nott, ainda com ressaca.

- Draquinho... Esse final de semana tem Hogsmeade. Vem comigo?

- Não... Não posso.

- Porque não?

- Assuntos de família.

- Ah... Certo... - Pansy resolve encurtar a conversa, pois sabia onde isso iria parar.

Na mesa Griffyndor, o trio de ouro dava altas gargalhadas enquanto comia. Ron estava fazendo palhaçadas á mesa, coisas do tipo, transformar pudim de castanhas em um boneco de massa que dançava o _reel._

Draco não suportava vê-los assim tão animados. Porque não podia ter amigos engraçados assim? Geralmente, "engraçado" para os seus amigos era humilhar as pessoas de outras casas ou humilharem-se entre eles mesmos.

Por um instante pensou estar delirando, ao ver que os verdes esmeralda de Harry pousaram alguns segundos sobre ele e depois se desviaram.

Naquele dia teriam aula dupla de Poções com os Gryffindors.

Isso de certo modo agradava Draco. Ele queria tentar algo naquele dia. Algo que o aproximasse mais do garoto de ouro. Se senta numa mesa conjunta com Pansy e começa a arrumar seu pedira o preparo de uma poção antí demora,Draco separa um Bezoar, dois Acônitos e Pele de Ararambóia devidamente picada.

Um sorriso se esboça em seus lábios, ao ver que Harry "sofria" tentando cortar a Pele de Ararambóia que já deveria estar picada.

- Harry! Eu falei pra você! Sempre deve ter Pele de Ararambóia picada em seu material de poções. Nunca se sabe quando irá precisar.- Diz Hermione.

"-Metida á Sabe-tudo sangue-ruim - pensa Malfoy".

Harry apenas sorri,tentando cortar a Pele mais uma vez. Era hora de Draco agir. Ele respira fundo e se vira para Harry,com alguns pedaços de Pele que haviam sobrado.

- Hey! Potter.

- O que é,_Malfoy?_

- Pegue.

- Er... Não_,obrigado!_- Responde Harry ofendido.

- Como quiser...

Com uma expressão desgostosa,Draco se volta para sua poção,querendo terminá-la de uma vez,para sair daquela sala. Um tempo depois termina sua tarefa, entregando- a para o professor e sem falar com mais ninguém, sai da sala, indo em direção ao lago da escola. Procura uma grande árvore com sombra e lá repousa a cabeça,sentando –se na grama.

Uma brisa suave batia em seu rosto e ele sentiu como se ela levasse um pouco de sua tristeza embora. Queria chorar, como há muito tempo não o fazia. Mas parecia impossível. Porque doía tanto?

Queria poder esquecer tudo...Acaba caindo no sono por algum tempo.

Harry andava perto do lago,com seu pergaminho de a matéria da aula passada,para estar preparado para a aula da tarde com repente se depara com Draco,que ainda dormia recostado em uma árvore. Se aproximou um pouco receoso e viu um brilho molhado,que parecia uma lágrima congelada no rosto do loiro.

"- Ele estava chorando?"- pensa o moreno,que se aproxima calmamente e se senta ao lado de Malfoy. Era engraçado como ele parecia tão pacífico enquanto dormia.

- Ma...Malfoy?

-Hum...- murmura Draco,ainda dormindo.

-Hey! Malfoy- Harry o chama mais alto.

- O... O que foi?- Grita Malfoy ,acordando assustado.

- Olá.

- O que quer aqui, Potter?

- Nada... Eu só estava de passagem... E vi você chorando.

- Como disse?

- Você estava chorando.

- Não estava não! Como ousa...?

- Está bem... Desculpa,Tá legal?Eu nem devia ter vindo até aqui

- Es-Espere Potter....Eu... Estava mesmo chorando?

- Estava sim...

- Não pode ser...

- Bem... Vou embora. Já percebi que não dá pra ter uma conversa decente com você.

- Eu...

Harry se afasta e continua seu caminho,deixando o loiro para trás. Draco aperta seus punhos,socando a grama. Como podia ser tão estúpido em deixar Harry sair desse jeito?Realmente parecia estar destinado a ficar só.

Uma fina chuva começa a cair, fazendo com que o jovem loiro tivesse que correr o mais rápido possível para o castelo. Andou cabisbaixo por todo o caminho, até presenciar uma cena que o fizera estremecer.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais da escadaria, tentando ver melhor o que estava acontecendo. Harry estava sentado á beira da escada com _Roger Davies. _Os dois pareciam conversar sobre algo sério e de repente seus lábios estavam colados. Malfoy sentiu seu estômago revirar e sem mover um músculo, permaneceu observando. Engoliu a seco; sua voz parecia tê-lo abandonado simplesmente.

Num dado momento resolve se mover, caminhando em passos largos até chegar ao casal.

-Hum... Malfoy?- dix Harry, descolando seus lábios dos de Roger.

- Que está fazendo, _Potter?_

- Não que te interesse. Mas estou aproveitando a minha vida ao máximo, já que ela é tão curta.

- Co- Como?

- Recomendo que faça o mesmo, Malfoy. -comenta Harry calmamente.

- Ora seu...

-Vamos pra outro lugar, Roger.

Dizendo isso olhando nos olhos do slytherin, Harry entrelaça seus dedos com os do ravenclaw e ambos seguem para as escadas, subindo-as rapidamente.

A muito tempo,Harry descobrira ser bissexual.Não tinha problemas em ficar com garotos ou garotos. E afinal, não teria muito tempo de vida. Por que não aproveitá-la agora?

Malfoy estava se remoendo. Apressa-se em subir as escadas, fazendo questão de esbarrar no casal, que o encara com incredulidade e desvia o caminho para outra escada.

Naquele dia Draco passou grande parte de seu tempo na biblioteca, a fim de espairecer um pouco. Não conseguia acreditar na cena que havia presenciado há algumas horas atrás.

E como se não bastasse, o gryffindor apareceu junto ao ravenclaw mais uma vez e ambos continuavam com mãos entrelaçadas, rindo sobre algum assunto provavelmente besta. O loiro se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira, tentando ignorá-los, mas isso não foi possível.

- Oops... Vamos para outro lugar, Harry. O ar está _pesado_ aqui.

-Cale a boca, seu ravenclaw imundo!- gritou Malfoy.

- _Rogie_... Deixe o Malfoy em paz. Ele só faz isso porque vai ficar sozinho a vida inteira.

- Verdade, Harry... Bem, vamos? Responde Roger.

Os dois partem da biblioteca. O loiro estava desconcertado e ao mesmo tempo chateado pelo que o moreno havia dito. Era só o que faltava para coroar o seu final de semana, que já seria no dia seguinte.

E de fato, na manhã seguinte, Draco já estava de malas prontas. A carruagem estava a espera do loiro, que antes de entra fecha os olhos, respira fundo e toma coragem para adentrá-la.

- Lucius.

- Draco.

- Onde está minha mãe?

- Está com Bellatrix, resolvendo algumas coisas para nosso lorde.

- Ela demora a chegar?

- Não interessa.

- Sim senhor.

Draco mira o chão e começa a brincar com os nós dos dedos. Um frio começa a percorrer por sua espinha.

- Draco?- Chama Lucius.

- Sim?

- Nosso lorde antecipou a reunião de comensais, então esteja preparado.

- Sim, senhor.

- E finalmente irá receber a marca negra.

- Não! Eu... Não quero!

- O que? Mas que garoto insolente! É uma honra receber a marca negra. Está merecendo uma lição, está me entendendo?

- Mas pai! Não é justo!Eu...

O Malfoy mais novo nem consegue terminar a frase, pois um tapa foi desferido em seu rosto.

- Cale-se.

- Si-Sim, senhor...

Das janelas da carruagem, entrevia-se o tempo enevoado.;Em algumas horas chegam finalmente á mansão Malfoy e sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra,Draco segue a caminho de seu quarto,fazendo questão de reforçar o feitiço de proteção em sua porta.

Aos poucos afrouxa sua gravata e retira suas vestes escolares para depois entrarem seu edredom da cama. Não havia nada melhor do que se deitar em sua própria cama. Seus olhos acinzentados se desviam para a cabeceira.

Havia uma página do Profeta aberta, e lá estava uma foto de Harry na matéria. Começa a sentir borboletas em seu estômago ao relembrar da cena do dia anterior.

- Harry... Você não imagina o quanto eu... Te quero... Oh! Por Mordred...

Falou para si mesmo. Num repente, ouve-se um barulho de _crack_; seu pesadelo acabava de chegar.

- Pai?

- Ainda com esse feitiço mal executado e totalmente previsível. Você é patético.

- Não! Não! Por favor... Eu imploro!

- Não ume interessa. Já sabe o que fazer.

Draco baixou os olhos e se calou. Querendo acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível,retirou suas roupas e aguardou seu pai retirar as próprias.

Lucius sobe á cama e vira seu filho para frente, segurando os finos pulsos do garoto com suas mãos.

- Você cresceu... Está ainda mais atraente. - gemeu Lucius com luxúria.

Draco fecha os olhos, mas é obrigado a abri-los novamente ao receber outro tapa no rosto.

-Prepare-se. - exclamou o Malfoy adulto.

Draco umedeceu seus dedos com saliva e calmamente os introduziu dentro de seu corpo. Suas costas se arquearam e seus olhos se fecharam. Começa com um moimento lento, abrindo espaço entre as paredes do músculo. Lucius, impaciente, não quis mais saber de tanta lentidão, aprontando-se em penetrar seu filho de uma vez só.

- Ahhh!-

Grita o menor, mordendo os lábios com força ao sentir seu pai se mover freneticamente. As estocadas eram rápidas e profundas. Cada vez que Draco tentava fechar os olhos, levava mais alguns tapas violentos de seu pai.

- Está gostando?- perguntou Lucius, sarcástico.

- Si-Sim...

Respondeu o menor, como fora ensinado desde pequeno. Mais estocadas vieram e em outra posição. Draco estava deitado de bruços,seu pulsos ainda sendo segurados pelo mais velho

- Pa-pai...

- O que quer garoto?

- Já... Já chega... Por favor.

- Cale-se.

_Plaft!_ Outro tapa no rosto do menor, que a esta altura já possuía várias marcas roxas em sua face.

Lucius continua a penetração ainda mais intensa, afundando a cabeça de seu filho no travesseiro, empurrando-a com a mão.

- Pai! Por... Por favor...

- Já falei para se calar!

- Não... Não, pai! Por favor... Não... Não... Solte _ele _dentro de mim...

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Eu... É que eu...

- Calado.

Outro tapa no rosto e mais estocadas fortes.

- Nã-Não! Ahhhh... Não...

E seu pai finalmente explode dentro de seu frágil corpo,rolando para os lados rapidamente e se levantando da cama.

- Bom garoto. Agora descanse. Nos veremos mais tarde.

-...

- Responda!

- Si-sim... Senhor...

O maior olha para o filho com desprezo e o abandona em seu quarto.

Draco aguarda alguns minutos e faz o que nunca fizera antes; chorou. Com corpo e alma totalmente destruídos, a plenos pulmões. Dessa vê havia mais roxos do que das outras vezes. Ainda sentia o sêmen do mais velho escorrer por suas coxas, juntamente com um pouco de sangue.

O choro de Malfoy era triste e estridente, como se fosse um modo de retirar aquela dor contida por todo aquele tempo. Com um resquício de forças que o restavam, agarra a página do profeta e o abraça,colocando a foto de Harry sobre seu peito. Agora,mais do que nunca,precisava de Harry. Queria poder se deitar no colo do moreno e desabafar suas mágoas. Queria que o moreno o consolasse com todas aquelas palavras doces, que ele tanto falava quando tentava consolar seus amigos. Mas isso não iria acontecer.

_Why, bleeding is breathing? _

_You´re hiding underneath __the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I used to_

_I used to_

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

_By Vicky_

_Então e o que acharam? Este foi o meu primeiro Drarry ;.; TENSO/ _

_Mandem reviews,pleeeeeeeease?* carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança*_

_E sim,eu sei que Draco está sofrendo;.; Tadinho do meu loiro. Mas não se preocuperm... Vai piorar*risada maligna*_

_hahuahuaa enfim,até o próximo capítulo! Não demoro a postar ,ok?_


	2. Katastrophe

Katastrophe

Harry acordara assustado naquele dia. Tinha um resumo sobre Centauros da Grã- Bretanha para fazer, que deveria ser entregue até as dez horas da manhã, naquele mesmo dia.

- Caramba, Harry!!! –assustou-se o ruivo. – Qual o motivo de tanto escândalo pra acordar, cara?

- Eu tenho que entregar o resumo do Snape!

- Aquele da detenção?

- Exatamente!

- É mesmo! Puxa Harry, você está enrascado, meu amigo.

- Obrigado pelo consolo. Vamos rápido!

- Se você tivesse ouvido o que a Mione disse ontem... Talvez não estivesse tão atrasado;

- Você tem razão... Mione sempre está certa...

- Infelizmente, cara...

O moreno sorri e se apressa em colocar suas vestes, para pegar um pergaminho e um tinteiro logo depois.

Já eram oito horas e se o moreno tivesse sorte, talvez sua melhor amiga iria ajudá-lo.

Sentada em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, estava a garota de cabelos emaranhados, de cenho franzido e braços cruzados.

-Estão atrasados!

Como sempre a garota agia como a uma mãe preocupada e os garotos abaixavam as cabeças.

- Desculpa ok? Nós perdemos a hora... Mas bem... Mione... Você me ajudaria a fazer o dever de DCAT?

- Ahn? Você não fez o que eu falei pra fazer?!

- Sem sermão, Mione...

- O que seria de vocês se eu não existisse?

- Oh, Mione! Você é uma santa!- responde Harry, dando um beijo estalado no rosto da amiga e entregando-lhe o pergaminho.

- Vamos logo garotos. Se não iremos perder o café da manhã!

O trio de ouro corre até o salão principal e por sorte,o café ainda estava sendo servido. Sentam-se á mesa e começam a escolher alguns alimentos que estavam espalhados.

Ron servira-se de seis broas de milho, uns docinhos de abóbora e suco de cereja. O moreno apenas sorria. Seu amigo ruivo só era magro por ruindade, pois comia muito e comia bem.

Distraídos pela comida, não percebem Píchi chegar desastrada, rolando pela mesa e derrubando um grande número de pratos e copos.

- Droga de coruja inútil!- exclamou o ruivo, pegando a correspondência das pequenas garras da coruja.

- O que é?- pergunta Harry, curioso.

- Calma Harry! Vou ler...

Ron corre os olhos pelo pergaminho calmamente e logo olha para os amigos, boquiaberto.

- O - O que foi Ron?- perguntaram Harry e Hermione em uníssono.

- É um recado do papai...

- O que diz aí?- Harry questiona ainda mais curioso.

- Papai diz que... A Ordem descobriu um novo plano de você-sabe...

- E qual é o plano?- Harry interrompe o ruivo.

- Ele está pretendendo fazer... Uma seleção de comentais ainda essa semana... E irá "distribuir" a marca negra!

-Isso significa que...? Hermione acrescenta.

- Slytherins! Tenho certeza! Ele quer recrutar novos comensais aqui em Hogwarts!

- Harry! Isso não faz nenhum sentido!- Responde Ron.

- Faz _todo_ o sentido! Slytherins são aspirantes a comensais!

- Harry, Essa é uma acusação muito séria. -ponderou Hermione, sabiamente.

- Eu tenho certeza, Mione!

- Ah... Está bem Harry...

Responde a garota, que nitidamente estava cansada demais para entrar numa discussão logo cedo.

O café terminou e o trio seguiu para o corredor. O moreno e o ruivo teriam aula de reposição de Feitiços com Flitwick e Hermione não tinha muito que fazer naquele dia, a não ser o trabalho de Harry e esperar o horário de Hogsmeade.

Quando já estavam em sala de aula, Harry e Ron lutavam ara não caírem de sono em suas carteiras.

- Hey,Harry!

- Fala Ron...

- Fiquei sabendo que Slughorn vai dar uma festa hoje a noite!

- Mesmo?

- É... Mas parece que é uma festa exclusiva apenas para membros do _"clube do slugue"_- disse Ron, nitidamente chateado.

- Ah! Não fique chateado, Ron! Essas festas são realmente chatas...

- Sei... Então porque não me convida?

- Você acabou de falar que é uma festa "exclusiva".

- Ah! Verdade...

-Hey! Falando em festa... Eu não vi o Malfoy hoje de manhã.

- E o que isso tem a ver com festa?

- Sei lá... Só me lembrei dele agora...

- Credo!

-Ah Ron... Eu tenho tanta pena dele.

- Sério?

- Ron... Ele é uma pessoa muito triste...

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?É de Malfoy que estamos falando!

-Acho que a única coisa que ele faz para não se sentir solitário é humilhar os outros.

- Harry. Você não pode estar falando sério! Ele é uma pessoa má!

- Tá, ta bem... Que seja... Bom, a aula já vai acabar. Vou pegar o meu dever com Mione e ir até a sala do Snape.

- Nos encontramos em Hogsmeade então?

- Não posso Ron... Prometi ao Ernie que ia passar o dia em Hogsmeade com ele hoje...

- Ah ta... –responde Ron totalmente sentido.

- Que foi Ron? Não fica assim.

- Claro! Meu amigo prefere um pênis aos amigos... Mas é claro.

- Você sabe que não é assim, Ron!

- Esquece o.k?

- Mas Ron!

O ruivo manda seu melhor olhar de reprovação e segue para fora da sala.

Harry suspira e recolhe seu material, indo direto para a sala comunal gryffindor. Hermione o esperava aflita, com três pergaminhos em mãos.

-Harry! Só faltam dois minutos para você entregar tudo isso!

- Eu sei... Me desculpe e obrigado Mione!

O moreno já ia se aproximando para dar outro beijo estalado no rosto da garota, mas essa se afasta e aponta para o lado. Ernie Macmillian o aguardava com um sorriso estampado no rosto. O moreno acena para o outro de longe.

- Desculpa Ernie! Tenho que entregar isso para o Snape! Volto num instante, ok?

- Tudo bem! Vai lá.

O gryffindor joga um beijo no ar para o Hufflepuff e corre desesperado até as masmorras. Quando chegou, estava tão cansado que colocou a mão no peito e parou para respirar.

- Está um minuto atrasado, senhor _Potter_.

- Me... Desculpe...

- Entregue logo e suma da minha frente. - diz Snape com frieza.

- Posso ir embora agora, senhor?- pergunta o menor, entregando o resumo para o professor.

-Suma da minha frente.

- Sim senhor!

Harry corre para fora da sala e chega ao corredor. O Hufflepuff o aguardava.

- Aqui! Harry!- Chama Ernie.

- Oi Ern...

O gryffindor mal teve tempo de responder, pois sua cintura já era enlaçada pelos braços do outro, que agora o beijava carinhosamente. Harry tenta se afastar um pouco, para tomar ar.

- Hum... Calma... Preciso... Respirar...

- Depois...

Ernie retoma o beijo, mas pára ao ver que Harry estava roxo.

- Cof Cof... - tosse o gryffindor, tentando respirar.

- Oh! Me desculpe Harry! Você estava mesmo sem ar...

- Cof... Sim... Eu vim correndo...

- Me desculpa!- pede novamente Ernie, totalmente arrependido.

- Tudo... Bem...

O gryffindor espera alguns minutos e recomeça o beijo. Ambos vão indo para trás até baterem na parede, sentando-se no chão, sem cessar o beijo

"como beija bem! Caramba!"- pensou Harry enquanto agarrava os cabelos do outro.

- Hum... Calma... Vamos... Parar...

- Por... que...

- Se... Alguém... Nos pega nessa... Situação...

- Não... Vai... Acontecer... Hum...

Retomam o beijo mais uma vez. Era impressão de Harry, ou o ar começava a ficar cada vez mais quente por ali?Tentou não pensar muito no assunto, focando-se no beijo. E alguns minutos depois cessam o beijo e se abraçam. O gryffindor apóia a cabeça nos ombros do Hufflepuff e permanece assim por um tempo.

- Você é a pessoa mais fofa que eu conheço Harry. - diz o Hufflepuff, em tom de deboche.

- Vá à merda... - respondeu Harry, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Haha! Muito bonito, hein?

Os garotos ouvem a voz de uma garota e para surpresa de ambos, esta era Pansy Parkinson, que os mirava com desprezo.

- Pansy?!- Gritou Ernie, assustado.

- Eu mesma. E como monitora, meu dever é cuidar para que coisas desse tipo não aconteçam em nossa escola.

- Pansy! Não seja tão chata. Foi só um beijo- retrucou Harry.

- Não importa. Menos cinqüenta pontos para cada casa.

- Isso não é justo!- Ernie estava começando a se irritar.

- A vida não é justa, Hufflepuff-saltitante-nojentinho. Aprenda isso...

Agora, evaporem daqui.

Harry puxa Ernie pelo braço, fazendo questão de lançar um olhar magoado para a garota á sua frente.

- Menino mais esquisito! Eu hein... - dizendo isso, a slytherin retoma o sue caminho para as masmorras.

O gryffindor agora estava com o Hufflepuff a caminho dos portões da escola.

- Onde vai querer ir primeiro?

- Ah... Eu gosto da Dedosmel e do Três Vassouras...

- Bom, podemos ir para outros lugares primeiro e depois vamos para esses dois?

- Claro! Onde Você quiser.

Os dois entram na carruagem que ia a caminho de Hogsmeade e em

algumas horas chegam ao local.

Era a primeira vez que Harry ia para lá sem que estivesse nevando.

Ernie sorri para o garoto entrelaça seus dedos nos dele.

Caminham entre as lojas, observando o movimento.

Como era de se esperar, este era mais um final de semana em que Hogsmeade se enchia com os mais diversos bruxos e bruxas.

Depois de caminharem por quase uma hora, decidem ir ao Três Vassouras.

Escolhem uma mesa para dois e aguardam Madame Rosmerta, que logo chega a mesa com seu sorriso maternal de sempre.

-Ora vejam se não é Harry Potter? E trouxe um amiguinho novo!

- Olá Madame Rosmerta. - responde Harry, um pouco corado ao ouvir a garçonete mencionar seu "ficante".

- E então? O que vai ser hoje?

-Vamos querer duas cervejas amanteigadas e uma porção de _Jerked Beef_ de salamandra.

- Volto num instante!

Não se passou nem um minuto e dois copos de cerveja amanteigada voavam no ar até pousarem na mesa com um prato de _Jerked Beef._

Harry pega seu copo e sorve a bebida, sentindo-a descer quente por sua garganta.

- Como senti falta disso!- exclamou o moreno, lambendo os lábios.

- Realmente! É muito bom! Eu nunca havia experimentado.

- Como não? Muito _Hufflepuff_ de sua parte. - Harry tentou fazer uma voz arrastada.

- Hahaha... Você deveria ser slytherin, Harry!

- Já me disseram isso... Hahaha...

O moreno realmente estava se divertindo, mas seu sorriso desaparece ao notar uma cabeleira loura passar pelo bar. Seria Malfoy?

Harry foca no alvo tentando ver e percebeu que os olhos acinzentados do garoto o fitaram por alguns segundos. O moreno congelara. Definitivamente aquele era Malfoy. Seu rosto estava com manchas roxas em determinados lugares e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Provavelmente passara um bom tempo chorando.

- O que foi Harry?- pergunta Ernie, preocupado.

- Eu já volto Ernie... Acho que vi alguém conhecido.

- Tudo bem... Vai lá.

Harry se apressa em levantar e seguir os fios loiros. Malfoy estava saindo do bar e o gryffindor iria atrás dele.

O loiro vai para fora e anda a passos rápidos até chegar ao cerco da casa dos gritos. O moreno continua o seguindo até ver o outro sentar-se no chão, com as mãos no rosto.

Essa era a sua deixa para tentar se aproximar do slytherin

- Malfoy?

Chama Harry, s e aproximando cada vez mais do loiro.

- Ha-Harry?

- Como disse?- Harry pensou não estar escutando direito.

- Quero dizer... Potter.

Não era possível. Draco o estava chamando pelo nome. Dessa vez Harry pensou estar pirado de vez.

E o loiro pensava a mesma coisa. Era mesmo o moreno de olhos verdes?

Não podia acreditar. As lágrimas começam a escorrer do rosto de Draco, sem que ele percebesse.

- Você está bem?

- Estou Potter. Me deixe...Em paz...

Dizer aquilo doera no slytherin. Mas era o certo a fazer.

- Não seja tão grosso. Só estou querendo ajudar.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, _Santo Potter._

- Humpf... – suspira o moreno- Ok Malfoy... Eu só queria que você ficasse bem...

- E porque iria querer uma coisa dessas? Poupe-me desse papo, Potter.

- Eu... Eu só...

Finas lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto do moreno. Aquilo fora mais uma facada no loiro. Não era sua intenção fazer sua razão de viver chorar.

- Potter...

- Eu só... Queria... Que você fosse uma pessoa feliz... É tão triste... Ver que você é uma pessoa tão sozinha.

- Não preciso de sua pena, Potter!

- Eu sei que é... E também é uma pessoa muito triste..., Me faça um favor.

- Que favor,Potter?

- Seja feliz.

- Como disse?

- Quero que você seja feliz... Desejo isso com todo o meu coração...

O coração do loiro falhara uma batida. Harry desejava sua felicidade!

- Eu... Eu...

- Seja feliz Malfoy... Mas faça isso... Bem longe de mim.

Harry fez questão de frisar a última frase. Aquele fora o golpe de misericórdia. Se havia um resquício de esperança em Malfoy, agora já se extinguira de uma vez só.

O moreno seca as lágrimas e volta para o Três Vassouras.

Draco desaba a chorar com a mão no peito. Aquilo doera demais.

Harry estragara tudo; o loiro estava planejando contar ao garoto de ouro o porquê de estar chorando e também tentaria ganhar a amizade deste.

Mas essa última conversa havia acabado com o pobre loiro.

Não tinha mais forças para se sustentar. Estava acabado.

Harry o odiava e o queria bem longe de si. Porque tinha que ser desse jeito?

Mais uma vez o destino lhe dava uma rasteira e o afundava num poço ainda mais fundo.

O mundo ao seu redor girava e num baque cai desmaiado.

CONTINUA...


	3. Party at Slug s Hall

Party at Slug ´s Hall

Quando acordou, Draco se encontrava numa cama de algum quarto que definitivamente não era o seu. Nem mesmo era da casa Slytherin.

Sua visão estava embaçada, mas aos poucos vai voltando ao normal e ele logo se acostuma com a luz. Ele toca as grossas cobertas, sentindo o material.

Parecia ser bem caro, realmente.

Ainda não sabia onde se encontrava, até ouvir a porta do quarto se abrindo e uma figura "ofídica" aparecer. Ia se aproximando cada vez mais,até chegar aos pés da cama.

-Meu lorde?

- Oh! Sim, pequeno Malfoy.

- O que houve?

- Alguns comensais o encontraram desmaiado em Hogsmeade.

- Uhm... Acho que me lembro de ter desmaiado.

- Pois bem, agora vamos aos negócios.

- Sim, meu lorde?

- Creio que seu pai já tenha informado de que logo eu o requisitaria?

- Sim, meu lorde.

- Tenho uma missão para você. Quero que concerte o armário sumidouro que se encontra em Hogwarts.

- Mas meu lorde... Seria muita ousadia, perguntar o motivo?

- Por hora, basta saber que estamos planejando uma invasão.

- Como quiser meu lorde. Aceito minha missão.

- Agora já é hora de partir, pequeno. Mandarei um de meus comensais levá-lo em segurança até Hogsmeade.

- Meu lorde...?

- Sim, pequeno?

- Onde está meu pai?

- Resolvendo pequenos imprevistos no ministério. Agora devo me despedir. Estou contando com você. Não me desaponte.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Draco faz uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e se levanta.

Logo um comensal aparece, levando o jovem loiro até Hogsmeade e a partir dali, Malfoy teria que ir sozinho até Hogwarts. Ele aguarda uma carruagem e parte para o castelo. Ao chegar, segue diretamente para as masmorras, entrando apressado. Já eram sete horas da noite e alguns Slytherins estavam provavelmente ausentes devido à festa de Slughorn.

Apronta-se em alguns minutos e anda pelos corredores calmamente. Lá se encontravam algumas garotas, que retocavam a maquiagem e arrumavam os vestidos em meio ao corredor. Continuou caminhando até chegar á sala de Slughorn. Havia muitos alunos lá. Todos bem vestidos, dançando em pares e outros sozinhos. E Malfoy não se surpreendeu ao ver que o moreno de olhos verdes dançava entusiasmado com Luna Lovegood. O loiro desvia caminho para tentar evitar o "casal" e segue para a sacada do salão. No momento não queria ver ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos _slytherins._

De repente começa a sentir um mal estar muito forte. Começou a sentir uma vertigem e ânsia de vômito. Mais uma vez, o mundo girava a seu redor e tudo ficou negro.

Foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente e percebeu que era carregado por alguém. Não sabia quem era a pessoa, mas agradeceu por esta estar o ajudando. Sem pestanejar, acomodou sua cabeça nos ombros do seu "salvador" e se permitiu fechar os olhos mais uma vez. Algum tempo depois, sentira-se sendo depositado numa cama. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez e pode ver que se encontrava na ala hospitalar. Madam Pomfrey o observava curiosamente. O loiro olha para os lados, procurando a pessoa que o salvara, mas não havia mais ninguém na ala, a não ser ele e a mulher idosa.

- Madam Pomfrey...

- Shhh... Evite falar, senhor Malfoy. O senhor desmaiou.

- Quem... Me trouxe até aqui?

- Ah. Foi o jovem Potter. Ele estava extremamente preocupado. Disse que estava indo pegar alguma bebida e de repente se deparou com o senhor, completamente desmaiado no chão.

- Pot-ter?

- Sim. Agora diga-me senhor Malfoy. O que aconteceu?

O que sentiu?

- Bem... Eu senti uma espécie de vertigem... Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir... Depois senti um enjôo muito forte e vomitei.

- Certo... Certo. Tome. Essa é uma poção para o estômago. Vai tirar o mal estar.

- Obrigado... -respondeu o loiro, tomando a poção rapidamente.

- E faz muito tempo que o senhor está se sentindo assim?

- Na verdade sim... Começou há uma semana.

- E porque o senhor não me procurou?

- Não sei... Achei que não era nada importante.

- Bem... Estou começando a desconfiar de uma coisa... Posso fazer uma pergunta meio indiscreta para o senhor?

- Bem... Sim.

- O senhor, tem mantido relações sexuais durante esses dias, ou durante a semana passada?

O loiro se engasga e tenta tomar ar. Não sabia que a pergunta seria tão indiscreta assim. Ele não poderia falar que manteve relações e nem com quem as manteve. Então mentiu.

- Não, senhora.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim...

- Bem... Eu não entendo... Er... Um momento.

Madam Pomfrey vai até sua estante e pega seu relatório. O lê algumas vezes, fazendo sinal de confusão e se volta para o garoto.

- Então... O que eu tenho Madam Pomfrey?

- Eu o examinei enquanto estava inconsciente e agora enquanto consciente. E os exames indicam que...

- Que?

- Não sei como dizer isso.

- Eu vou morrer?- Malfoy se desespera.

- Oh! Não, não... O senhor... Está... Esperando um bebê.

- Co-Como disse?

- Está grávido.

- Mas... Não pode ser!

- Gravidez masculina é uma coisa rara de acontecer. No nosso mundo, isso acontece a cada 20 anos.

- Mas... Isso... Eu não... Posso...

- Sinto muito senhor Malfoy. Está tudo claro aqui no seu exame. O senhor está com dois meses.

- Do-Dois meses?

- Sim. Ao que me indica que o senhor tentou mentir para mim.

- Mas isso não pode estar acontecendo... Por Mordred! Não pode ser verdade...

O loiro estava ainda mais desesperado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Não com ele.

- Acalme-se senhor Malfoy.

- Como... Como posso me acalmar?

- O senhor sabe quem é o pai?

Aquela pergunta o atingira em cheio. Sabia muito bem quem era o pai. E isso o fazia entrar em um desprezo maior ainda.

- O senhor precisa se acalmar! Se quiser posso comunicar seus pais, para que eles possam....

- Não! Não faça isso... Eu imploro!

- Como quiser... Quer que eu comunique algum de seus amigos?

- Sim! Por favor... Chame Pansy.

- Imediatamente. Não saia daqui.

Pomfrey corre em passos curtos até o salão e em alguns minutos volta com a garota, que olhava desesperada e logo se senta na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Calmamente ela segura uma das mãos de Draco e a acaricia.

- Draquinho... O que houve? Madam Pomfrey disse que você queria me ver.

- Pansy... - os olhos do loiro estavam muito vermelhos e as lágrimas escorriam.

- Fale Draquinho. Conte para a Pansy.

- Eu... Eu estou...

- Você está?

- Grávido...

O loiro disse rapidamente, sentindo como se parte do peso tivesse sumido de repente.

- Como assim?

- Grávido... Pansy...

- Mas como, Draco? Você nunca fez isso... Com alguém da escola.

Pansy tentou disfarçar, dando uma leve pigarreada, indicando que a medibruxa deveria deixá-los a sós. E a idosa assim o fez.

- Ela já foi?

- Já... Puxa Draquinho... Mas não me diga que é _dele_?

- É _dele_, Pansy... Só pode ser dele.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito Draquinho...

- Sente muito? Você não sente o mínimo do que eu estou sentindo.

- Só estou querendo ajudar...

- Como se sentiria se descobrisse estar esperando um filho do próprio pai aos 16 anos de idade?

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer...

- Não... Não sabe mesmo.

- Pare de ser grosso.

- Me desculpa Pansy... Estou muito nervoso.

- Eu entendo. Também estaria no seu lugar.

- O que eu vou fazer Pansy? O que vou fazer da minha vida agora?

- Eu não sei...

- Eu não quero... Um filho _dele._..

- Está pensando em abortar?

- Não é justo... Não seria justo com a criança, Pansy... Ela não tem culpa...

- Draquinho... O que você decidir, estará decidido. Ficarei ao seu lado independente do que escolher.

- Eu... Eu não quero uma criança do meu pai... Mas eu também não quero tirar a vida de algo que faz parte de mim... É sangue do meu sangue...

- Eu entendo...

- Como vou contar... Pro meu filho... Que ele é filho do próprio avô?

- Bem... Eu não sei... Mas sem querer ser má... Se seu pai soubesse...

- Ele mataria a mim e a criança num estalar de dedos...

- Isso é muito cruel... Eu não consigo entender...

- Oh Pansy... Se você soubesse o quanto dói...

- Meu Draquinho...

- Eu... Preciso do Potter... Agora...

- Querido... Ainda insiste com essa história? Você viu o que esse _gryffindor _idiota fez com você!

- Não me importa Pansy... Ele é a pessoa que eu amo... E eu o quero aqui agora... Nem que seja para ele me jogar um balde de insultos.

- Está bem, Draquinho... Vou chamar o Potter.

O loiro espera ansioso e logo vê o moreno de olhos verdes chegar. Ele se senta na cadeira ao lado da cama e olha para Malfoy.

- O que quer, Malfoy?

- Potter... Você me ajudou...

- E o que tem isso de mais?

- O- Obrigado...

- Uhm... Estranho vindo de você... Mas... De nada.

- Pare com isso... Por favor... Pelo menos agora...

- Parar com o que?

- De me insultar...

- Desculpa... Mas enfim, o que quer?

- Potter... Preciso conversar com você.

- Sou todo ouvidos...

- Eu... Eu desmaiei por que... Estou... Grávido?

- Isso é uma brincadeira?

- Não, Potter! Não é... Gravidez masculina no mundo bruxo existe... É rara, mas existe.

- Bem... Prossiga...

- E aí é onde quero chegar... o pai dessa criança...

- É...?

- Meu... Meu... Pai...

- Como assim??

- Meu pai... Desde muito cedo... Abusava de mim... E então acabou acontecendo isso.

- Mas você não pode ter transado com outra pessoa? Tipo, algum _slytherin_?

- Não,Potter. Eu nunca fiz isso com alguém da escola... Só com ele...

- isso é... Doentio!

- Mas a culpa não era minha! Ele me obrigava... Eu não tinha como... Impedir.

- Sempre soube que o que sentia por seu pai era medo. Por isso é tão contido quando está perto dele!

- Sem críticas agora Potter.

- Me desculpe.

- E é isso Potter.

- Posso saber por que está me contando isso?

- Eu só... Queria falar com você...

- Porque Malfoy?

- Eu só... Eu não... É que eu...

- Acalme-se e me fale.

- Eu... Eu... Gosto da sua presença...

- É isso?

- É...

Malfoy se contém mais uma vez. Não queria mentir para o moreno, mas jurara para si mesmo que o moreno não deveria saber sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Bem... Agradeço pela preferência e bem... Sinto muito por você... Eu nem faço idéia do que está sentindo... Mas... Espero que fique bem...

O moreno sorri e enxuga uma lágrima de Malfoy, com o dedo. Sem ligar para a conseqüência, Draco puxa a mão de Harry para si e lhe deposita um beijo.

- Obrigado por vir, Harry... Eu se que tem um pé atrás comigo... Mas eu... Agradeço de coração.

- Er... Está bem... Isso está começando a ficar meio esquisito e eu...

O moreno é interrompido na hora, por Pansy que se aproxima e grita furiosa.

- ELE GOSTA DE VOCÊ, SEU IMBECIL! SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA SER MENOS ESTÚPIDO COM ELE?

- Pansy! Não... - Draco esconde o rosto com as mãos.

- O que? Ma... Malfoy... Você gosta de mim?

Sem responder, Malfoy apenas acena um sim com a cabeça.

- Eu disse Potter. - Pansy disse vitoriosa.

- Draco... Eu... Não sabia... Eu... Sinto muito!

- Não importa Potter.

- Importa sim... Todo esse tempo... Eu te magoei... E você não me disse nada...

- Não importa mais, Potter...

- Importa sim! Eu... Eu...

- Bem... Agora que já sabe... Me deixe sozinho... Quero descansar...

- Puxa Draco... Eu... Sinto muito mesmo... Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

- Não tem como fazer uma coisa dessas... Me deixe em paz,Potter...

- Me perdoe...

- Saia daqui Potter... Você só está me machucando ainda mais...

- Deixe- me ajudá-lo, Draco!

- Não... Eu não preciso de sua pena, "Santo_ Potter"._

- Eu só quero ajudar... Não sabe o quanto me arrependo pelo que fiz com você.

- Guarde seus arrependimentos para você...Não quero mais me machucar.

Vá embora.

- Eu...

- Vá... Me deixe descansar... Estou enjoado..

- Está bem... Mas olha Draco... Eu...

- Não me chame assim, Potter.

CONTINUA.

* * *

By Vicky

Ae! Postei! Sorry a demora,mas eu só posto a noite,ok?

Enfim;.;

Espero que estejam gostando!

Logo Logo a sorte do nosso loiro vai mudar ;33

Thanks pelos reviews galere!

Cyntia,Beyond Death,Miss Black-Lupin,Kaks chan e J.P Malfoy S2

o rpóximo chapter só amanhã á noite ;33

Jya


	4. Dark Mark

**Dark Mark**

Após a conversa, Harry deixa o quarto sem nem olhar para trás, tamanho era o seu arrependimento.

Draco aguardava calado, esperando Pansy abraçá-lo. E quando ela o fez, se sentiu confortado, recebendo carinho em seus sedosos cabelos.

- Você fez a coisa certa, querido.

- Me arrependi amargamente por isso Pansy...

-Só se arrependa do que não fez. Está tudo bem agora.

- Pansy... Eu não vou poder voltar para casa nesse estado!

- Mas Draquinho! Você está magro como sempre... Na verdade, até magro demais. E não há nada de que um bom feitiço não esconda.

- Não estou tão magro assim... É só impressão sua. Mas mudando de assunto...

Você viu a cara de nojo que ele fez para mim?

- Potter idiota. Não sabe que está perdendo esse loirinho lindo, sensual e poderoso.

Um pequeno sorriso surge desenhado nos lábios do loiro. Só mesmo sua amiga _slytherin_ para fazê-lo sorrir numa hora dessas.

- Eu não vou desistir dele, Pansy...

- Sei que não vai querido... Bem... Saiba que tem o meu total apoio... Apesar de eu ainda achar que aquele filhote de trasgo não serve para você.

- Você é mesmo uma grande amiga, Pansy... Fui tão egoísta em pensar que não tinha ninguém ao meu lado...

- Tem ao Blaise e a mim, não tem?

- Mas... Crabbe e Golye?

- São meros serviçais.

- Tem razão.

- Então, vamos indo? Já está melhor para ir comigo ou quer descansar aqui hoje?

- Vou com você.

- Vamos... Já passa das nove horas.

- Certo.

Com ajuda da _slytherin_, Draco desce da cama e atravessa os corredores. Chegando ás masmorras, despede-se de sua amiga e entra no quarto. As luzes ainda estavam acesas, mas alguns garotos dormiam, cansados da festa.

Aproxima-se da cama e vê que havia um bilhete dobrado sobre ela e endereçado á ele.

Era um bilhete anônimo. O loiro encara o papel por um tempo e decide abri-lo:

_¹ " Ser amorfo, feito de argila._

_Logo ganho forma em suas mãos._

_Em Porcelana me revisto_

_Com seu toque_

_Em cada ida e cada espera_

_Em Cacos me transformo..."_

Nossa que profundo- pensou Draco.

Quem seria a pessoa que o mandara aquele poema tão bonito? O loiro estava cansado demais para pensar, então com carinho guarda a carta embaixo do travesseiro e se deita.

Preferiu imaginar que a carta fora mandada por Harry, mas isso seria impossível,então logo esquece,caindo no sono. Acordou de repente, na madrugada. Suava frio e tremia.

Precisava de alívio imediato, então sem demora moveu-se para o banheiro, trancando a porta. Saiu de lá após alguns minutos, totalmente atordoado. Tudo aquilo era culpa do _gryffindor_.

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou bem humorado. Sua pele que anteriormente se encontrava mais pálida que o normal, agora ganhara mais vida e seus olhos exibiam um cinza ainda mais intenso. Aquela carta renovara totalmente seu espírito.

Após estar trocado e com o material das aulas em mãos, o loiro acaba sendo detido, ao ouvir uma voz vinda da lareira.

Receoso, ele se aproxima e vê o rosto de Belatrix.

-Pequeno Malfoy?- perguntou a bruxa de voz infantil.

- Sim, Belatrix.

- Nosso lorde está chamando. Ah! E como está o meu _bebê Potter_?

- O mesmo inútil de sempre.

- Hahaha! Como sempre. Estaremos aguardando você aqui. Tchauzinho!

E com um sorriso doentio, a cabeça Belatriz desaparece.

Draco respira fundo. Teria que descobrir um modo de sair do castelo sem ser visto. Logo teve uma idéia; Iria de vassoura. Ainda era cedo e provavelmente todos estavam "ocupados" com o café da manhã.

Ele pega sua vassoura, seguindo para a torre de Astronomia e dela dá um impulso, começando a voar.

O tempo estava aberto, facilitando ainda mais o vôo do _slytherin._ Com algumas horas de viagem, finalmente chega á mansão de Voldemort. Todos o aguardavam para a reunião.

- Enfim chegou, pequeno Malfoy. - disse Voldemort sem sair de seu lugar.

- Sim, _Milord_.

Um frio percorre a espinha do loiro ao ver que seu pai estava lá, mas logo se acalma ao ver que Severus também estava no local, com sua expressão neutra de sempre.

- Agora que estão todos aqui, comecemos nossa reunião.

Alguns comensais se moviam desconfortáveis; outros apenas se mantinham impassíveis, aguardando novas instruções de seu mestre.

- Todos aqui sabem que pretendo invadir Hogwarts esse ano. Mais do que nunca, é imprescindível que demonstrem sua total lealdade á mim.

O lorde fez uma pausa e então voltou a falar.

- Para provarem sua lealdade, vou reforçar a marca negra e para os novos- O olhar do lorde se demora em Draco – Uma nova marca será recebida.

O jovem Malfoy estremece ao ouvir obre a marca. Jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Não queria ser comensal e tão pouco seguir as ordens de um lunático como Voldemort.

Seu pai se aproxima, pegando-o pelo braço e lhe sussurra aos ouvidos:

- Não ouse recusar a marca, está me ouvindo? Se isso acontecer, estará colocando a vida da sua família em risco.

"O que eu mais quero é ver você ser morto cruelmente pelo _nosso_ lorde, seu desgraçado..."- pensou Draco, mas apenas se conteve em dizer:

- Sim, senhor.

Draco se afasta do pai e procura pelo professor de poções, achando-o perto das janelas.

- Severus...

- O que foi Draco?

- Preciso falar com você.

- Conversamos em Hogwarts. - Severus abaixou a voz. - _Aqui não é seguro_.

- Sim, senhor.

Os dois se calam ao perceberem a aproximação do Malfoy mais velho.

- Draco, venha comigo.

Lucius segura o menor pelo braço, mas é contido por Snape, que pede para Draco se afastar, olhando friamente para o pai do garoto.

- Lucius, pare com isso.

- Quem pensa que é para...

- Sou o padrinho dele. E o que faz com Draco é totalmente errado. Não vê como ele está sofrendo?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Lucius. Ele é seu filho. _Seu próprio filho_.

- Certamente. Por isso não é elegante se intrometer num problema entre pai e filho.

- Deixe o garoto em paz. Ele não fez nada para você. - Severus disse calmamente.

- Pensei ter deixado claro que esse assunto não lhe convém, estou certo?

Contente-se apenas em ser padrinho, Severus.

- Está... Bem.

Snape se castiga mentalmente por ser tão impotente e não poder fazer nada a respeito. Logo depois se afasta do outro.

Lucius procura pelo filho e o vê conversando com seu lorde.

- Perdão, _Milord_... Gostaria de ter uma palavra com meu filho.

- Claro. Fale aqui mesmo.

- Mas, _Milord... _É um assunto particular.

- Insisto que fique e fale aqui mesmo. Está querendo esconder algo de seu lorde?

- Jamais, Milord... Bem, Draco... O aguardo em casa no próximo final de semana.

- Sim, _papai. _- Respondeu o menor, como fora ensinado a fazer quando estivesse em frente ao lorde.

- Agora devo me ausentar. Peço licença, _Milord_.

Voldemort se detém em apenas fazer um gesto com a mão,dispensando o maior .

Seus olhos vermelhos focavam o pequeno á sua frente. Ele o analisa por um tempo e se aproxima.

- Não pode deixar seu pai influenciá-lo desse jeito. Como pode almejar se tornar um comensal, se nem ao menos sabe se defender sozinho?

- Perdão, _Milord_.

Draco olhava para o chão, com cabeça baixa, sem conseguir encarar os olhos do lorde.

Voldemort encara o loiro mais uma vez, reconhecendo aquele tipo de expressão. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de medo que exalava do loiro. E ele sabia muito bem como era ser Draco.

**-Flashback-**

_Um pequeno garoto estava sentado em sua cama. O sol acabara de surgir. _

_Seu olhar era perdido e mirava o teto. O garoto sabia que logo algo de muito ruim iria acontecer._

_Ouve algumas batidas na porta e a observa. Era a diretora do orfanato._

_- Tom, tem visita para você._

_- Quem veio?_

_- , pode entrar._

_Diz a diretora para um homem, que entra lentamente no quarto. Exibia feições impecáveis, apesar das roupas gastas. Seus olhos eram negros e não demonstravam nenhum sentimento e seus cabelos longos e castanhos, caiam em cascata por suas costas. Ele olha para o menor e se aproxima._

_- Vou deixá-los mais á vontade. - disse a diretora, se afastando e fechando a porta logo depois._

_O homem mais velho segura o queixo do garoto e o olha nos olhos._

_- E como você tem passado pequeno Tom?_

_- Estaria melhor se você não estivesse aqui._

_- Uh! Vejam só como nosso pequeno Tom é corajoso! Logo, logo vou tirar essa confiança de seu rosto._

_- Vá em frente. Eu não me importo._

_- Mesmo? Vamos ver._

_O homem pega uma varinha que estava em seu bolso e a aponta para o garoto._

_- Eu mão tenho medo de você._

_- Crucius!_

_Diz o homem, fazendo com que o menor se contorce. Naquela idade, o pequeno Tom ainda não sabia lhe dar com sua própria magia. Anda era muito fraca, quase inexistente._

_-..._

_Mesmo com a dor, o pequeno continuou calado, apenas se contorcendo._

_- Vamos para o próximo passo._

_O mais velho deitou o menor na cama e murmurou um feitiço para retirar as roupas do pequeno e as suas próprias. Começou a despejar beijos pelo corpo de Tom, deixando marcas vermelhas, devido à violência deles. Molhou os dedos com seus lábios e os introduziu calmamente no menor, que continuava calado._

_Algum tempo depois iniciou o coito. Tom manteve os olhos fechados, tentando não olhar para o rosto do mais velho, que o estocava rapidamente._

_- Você é mesmo maravilhoso, pequeno Tom. Está tão... Apertado..._

_E novamente o menor se manteve calado até que o homem terminasse logo a tortura. Ao final o homem tenta arrancar um beijo do pequeno, que morde os lábios deste, fazendo-o sangrar. Recebe um soco na boca do estômago e um cuspe no rosto._

_Satisfeito, o homem veste suas roupas e deixa o quarto. Tom estava encolhido em sua cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Estava tremendo. Mas não de medo; tremia de ódio. Jurou que iria se vingar daquele homem. Se vingaria de todos que iam ao seu quarto para satisfazer seus desejos sexuais. Se vingaria de todos aqueles trouxas e aqueles bruxos que o visitavam. Naquele dia, dormiu com aqueles pensamentos em mente._

**-Fim do Flashback-**

Voldemort se lembra dos tempos em que se encontrava no orfanato trouxa.

Olhar para o loiro lhe trouxe essas memórias.

- Não precisa pedir perdão, pequeno Malfoy. Acredite, eu sei pelo que está passando.

"Você nem faz idéia"- pensou o loiro.

- Sim.

- Fortaleça-se! Assim como eu. Jurei que me vingaria daqueles... Bem, isso não importa.

Não se deixe influenciar pelo medo.

- Sim, senhor. Vou tentar.

- Logo ele vai ter o que merece. É só o que posso dizer.

Agora vá pequeno. E não me desaponte.

- Sim, senhor.

- Estarei o aguardando aqui amanhã, para que receba a marca negra.

- S-Sim, senhor.

- E espero que já esteja realizando o que lhe pedi.

- Sobre o armário?Estou estudando, _Milord._

- Muito bem então. Estou contando com você. E acredite,você não vai querer me ver desapontado. Não é mesmo pequeno?

- Não, Milord. Jamais.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Então guys? O que acharam?

Hahaha... Logo a história começa a melhorar para o lado do nosso loirinho...Ou

será que não?

waaa;.; me desculpem pelo atraso;.; Estava correndo por causa do natal;.;

enfim

Cap 5 amanhã ou dps de amanhã ;.;

thanks pelos reviews

***----*Cyntia,Miss Black( i tryed;.;),Kaks chan, Beyond( Moony) e J.P Malfoy *----***


	5. Suicide

**Suicide**

No dia seguinte, Harry resolveu que deveria contar tudo o que houve aos amigos.

Porém não tinha certeza se Malfoy iria querer que outros que outros soubessem. Então resolveu não falar sobre o assunto, enquanto os três andavam pelos corredores.

E ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Malfoy, estava passando com seus dois "capangas".

O loiro apenas olha para o moreno com desprezo e segue seu caminho.

- Ué!Esse era mesmo o Malfoy?Quero dizer, sem provocação nenhuma?- Ron se espanta.

- As pessoas mudam, Ron... E também amadurecem

O garoto de olhos verdes se esforçou para não se lembrar do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

- Você está me assustando, cara. É sério. - O ruivo aponta.

- Ah Ron! Qual é? Ele pode ter mudado.

- Eu não acredito. Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.

- Ron! O Harry tem razão. As pessoas crescem... Quero dizer, a maioria sim...

A _gryffindor_ alfineta o ruivo, direcionando seu olhar para ele.

- Ok. Chega de discussão por causa do Malfoy. Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Tá bem Harry. Hey! Aquela não é a Gina chegando?

A garota aponta para a ruiva, que se aproximava do grupo.

- Oi Mione, Oi Harry, Oi _chato_!- disse a ruiva para o irmão.

- Ora sua... - Ron se cala.

- Harry... Eu queria saber... Você quer sair comigo hoje?

- Uhm... Não Gina... Obrigado pelo convite... Mas tenho algumas coisas para resolver esse tarde.

- Ah... Bem... Está certo. Vou indo agora... Tchauzinho, Harry!

Gina começou a correr para as escadas, completamente corada.

-Amigo, essa daí não desiste de você. - Disse Ron, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do moreno.

- Ela não faz bem o meu... Tipo... Sou mais a Luna ou a Vane.

- Quando se tratam de garotas, né?- Debocha o ruivo, que recebe um cascudo nos cabelos.

- Deixe os meus garotos em paz... Coitados. - Harry também ria.

E assim os três seguiram para suas respectivas salas.

Um certo _slytherin _loiro chegava á sala do professor de poções,dando duas batidas e esperando elegantemente o mais velho aparecer.

Snape olha para o seu aluno e o manda entrar, fechando a porta logo m seguida.

- Sente-se. - O professor indica uma cadeira para o loiro,que logo obedece.

- Severus... O que tenho a dizer... É algo muito grave...

- Algum problema?

- Muito mais sério do que aparenta.

- Então fale.

- Eu... Eu... - Draco respira profundamente. - Eu estou... Estou esperando... Um filho.

- O que?

- Um bebê... Estou esperando um bebê.

- Mas como isso... Aconteceu?

- Acontecendo.

- Você... Sabe quem é o pai?- Severus pergunta receoso, temendo já saber a resposta.

- Lucius.

- Oh não... Por Merlin... - Severus massageia as têmporas; Suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

- Você entende a gravidade disso?

- Draco... Estou sem palavras. Eu fiz de tudo para tenta impedir Lucius.

- Obrigado. Mas não teria como me ajudar de qualquer forma...

- Sinto muito.

- Severus, me ajude! O que eu vou fazer? Minha vida acabou.

- Oh, Draco. Não diga uma tolice dessas. Você ainda não sabe nem o que é a metade de uma vida. O que deve fazer agora é manter-se forte.

- Eu não sei mais de onde tirar forças, Severus.

- Seja _Slytherin_.

- Severus...

Num impulso, Draco se aproxima do professor e o abraça. Inicialmente o mais velho se assusta, mas dá algumas batidas nas costas do loiro e o afasta bruscamente.

- Não chore. Não dê esse gostinho ao Lucius. É exatamente o que ele quer.

- Mas o que eu faço, Severus?

- Fale com Lucius. Ele vai se arrepender amargamente por ter feito o que fez com você.

- Eu... Vou fazer isso... Mas porque tenho essa sensação de que serei eu a sair arrependido?

- Não se preocupe. Você ainda tem ao seu padrinho. Se precisar, venha até mim.

- Obrigado, Severus.

- Agora vá. Tenho aula agora.

Draco deixa a sala e anda pela escola mais uma vez. Quando chega á sala de Poções,

Slughorn já passava os ingredientes da tarefa do dia.

Dá um olhar significativo á Pansy e se senta na cadeira. De vez em quando, se pegava observando um certo _gryffindor_,mas se censurava e desviava o olhar rapidamente.

- Pansy. Vou falar com _ele_ hoje.

- Tem certeza? Ah! Draquinho... Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Já me decidi.

- Bem... Tudo o que posso fazer é te desejar boa sorte.

- Obrigado. Vou precisar.

Os dois se surpreendem ao notar a aproximação de Harry.

- Malfoy. Quero falar com você.

- Pra que?

- Preciso falar com você. É seio. Me encontre ás cinco da tarde,no corujal.

- Tá Ok, Potter. Nos vemos daqui a uma hora.

O gryffindor se afasta e o loiro suspira.

- O que será que o _Potter _quer?

- Não sei Pansy... Mas coisa boa não deve ser.

Draco espera a aula terminar, arruma seu material e segue para a sala comunal _slytherin_.

Se senta numa poltrona perto da lareira e aguarda um pouco ,para chamar seu pai pelo fogo.

- Draco?

- Lucius, preciso falar com você.

- Desembuche.

O menor olha para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia mais ninguém no as~~ao comunal e se volta para o pai.

- O senhor pode vir até aqui?

- Mas é claro que não.

- Preciso falar algo urgente.

- Fale por aí mesmo. Está esgotando a minha paciência.

- Tá. Vou ser direto. Estou esperando um filho.

- Há. Era de se esperar. Um garoto devasso como você. Deve ter engravidado de algum desses seus "colegas de escola".

- Não pai. O filho é seu.

- Como disse?

- O filho é seu.

- Pare de brincadeiras. Está começando a me irritar.

- Esse filho é seu. Você foi o único que...

- Eu duvido. Deve ter dado para algum imbecil.

- Esse imbecil foi você. E agora por causa do seu erro, eu estou pagando.

- Como ousa falar nesse tom comigo?

- Aqui não tem como você me machucar. E eu não estou mentindo. É seu.

-...

Lucius se cala por um momento, mas mantém sua expressão fria.

- Responda seu desgraçado! Olha o que você fez comigo!

- Eu não admito que fale assim comigo.

- Ora seu...

- Aborte.

- O que disse?

- Aborte essa criança.

- Eu não vou abortar o _meu_ filho.

- Não pedi sua opinião. Apenas faça. Ou se não serei obrigado a fazer isso... Pessoalmente. E garanto que não vai ser agradável.

- Seu desgraçado... Eu jamais farei isso. JAMAIS.

Draco desaparece do fogo e corre para fora do de coisas passavam por sua cabeça.

_I´m running fast_

_Can´t hide the past..._

_What ´s up with dad?_

_You´re pushing me…_

Queria desaparecer naquele exato momento. Dessa vez não consegue segurar as lágrimas; correndo sem olhar para trás e chegando á beira do lago.

Uma das coisas que passavam por sua cabeça naquele exato momento, era o fato de seu pai não demonstrar nenhum remorso pelo que havia feito. Dentre outras, tinha também o problema com Harry. Este passara a odiá-lo. Jamais teria chance de estar com o moreno e também havia seu filho. Queria muito a criança, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ter parte de seu pai dentro do corpo.

Teria que se livrar daquilo tudo de uma vez só. Com carinho passa a mão no ventre.

- Me perdoa...

E logo vai para frente, pronto para se atirar em meio ao lago,mas é impedido por dois braços fortes que o seguram pela cintura.

- Me solta! Me solta!

- Não, Malfoy.

O loiro se cala ao ouvir aquela voz. Sem dúvida era o garoto da cicatriz.

- Me... Solte Potter! Me deixe em paz.

- Não Malfoy. Não vale a pena e não é justo.

Harry arrasta o loiro até o gramado e o deita no chão. Draco ainda chorava, com a mão no ventre.

- Porque fez isso, Potter?

- Não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Não é justo Malfoy. Nem com você nem com seu filho.

- Você não sabe pelo que eu estou passando!

- Eu nem imagino a dor que você está sentindo. Mas não é justo acabar com a sua vida e com a vida de um inocente.

- Minha vida não vale nada.

- Você é tão egoísta. Tem pessoas que se preocupam com você e ficariam tristes se você partisse agora.

- Eu sei que não.

- Malfoy, pare de ser tão dramático. Você tem seus amigos, sua mãe, que tenho certeza que ficaria despedaçada... E Eu também...

- Você?

- Olha Malfoy... Nunca foi a minha intenção te magoar ou algo do tipo. Eu sempre quis ser seu amigo.

- Isso... É verdade?

- Eu juro. Mas desde o começo... Você sempre foi cruel... Me humilhando. Sendo mal para mim e para os meus amigos.

- Sinto muito...

- Não sinta. Também fui grosso com você quando foi sincero comigo. Eu não deveria ter falado o que eu falei.

- Aquilo doeu... Você não faz idéia.

- Assim como doía quando você me humilhava...

- Eu sinto muito.

- está tudo bem. Mas olha... Eu quero retribuir?

- Retribuir o que?

- Você foi sincero comigo quando me falou dos seus sentimentos... Agora quero recompensar de algum modo... O meu erro...

- Não tem nada que possa fazer.

- Tem sim... Olha... Eu assumo... A criança.

- Como disse?

- Eu assumo.

- Não... Mas... Você... Não é o pai...

- Você é contra?

- Não... Eu só... Não posso permitir que assuma essa responsabilidade. É algo muito sério.

- Para mim não é problema.

- Mas Potter... Vão pensar que nós...

- Não me importo com isso. O pessoal daqui já está acostumado em me ver com garotos.

- Mas Potter...

- Nada de "mas Potter". Já me decidi. Agora só falta o seu consentimento.

- Eu... Eu...

- Apenas diga que sim.

- Est- Está bem...

CONTINUA

* * *

By Vicky

Hey! Aproveitei pra postar dois capítulos de uma vez só ;33

Espero que estejam gostando ;33

jya


	6. A late Friendship

**A Late Friendship**

Naquele mesmo dia, os dois garotos ainda continuavam sentados á beira do lago, observando o por- do- sol.

Draco não se cabia de tanta felicidade. Jamais imaginou que poderia ter uma chance de ao menos estar ao lado do moreno. E agora, este o oferecera segurança e até uma paternidade. Sorriu internamente, confiante de que sua vida viria a melhorar a partir daquele momento.

- Potter...?

- Sim?

- Você... É... Mesmo... Bissexual?

- Hahaha. Sou sim. - Harry respondeu, divertido.

- O que você vê em garotas?

- Bem... Garotas são delicadas. São carinhosas e os lábios delas são tão doces...

- Uhm...

- Você me entende, não? São tão... Frágeis. Dá vontade de abraçar e proteger.

- E... O que vê... - O loiro toma fôlego- Em garotos?

- Ah... Os garotos. Simplesmente me fascinam. Tão decididos e tão... Não sei explicar...

Na minha opinião, apenas garotos entendem garotos.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora... Vamos colocar assim: Eu sou um garoto. Você é um garoto também. Nós nos entendemos porque somos semelhantes.

- Ah sim...

- Além do mais. Estando com um garoto, você aprende mais sobre si mesmo.

- Entendi. - O loiro estava levemente corado.

- Mas vamos falar de você agora. O que vê em garotas, Malfoy?

- Eu? Sinceramente não vejo nada. São chatas, açucaradas demais e me irritam.

O moreno ri ao ouvir a famosa voz arrastada de desprezo que conhecia tão bem.

- E com garotos?

- Não sei. - Draco respondeu prontamente. Não gostaria de entrar mais uma vez no assunto que envolvia seu amor pelo moreno e tampouco se lembrar de que conhecia apenas o toque de um homem.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar.

- Eu não entendo.

- O que?

- Como pode se sentir... Tão... Confortável?

- Com o que?

- _Isso_... Com... Sua... Sexualidade.

- Ué. E porque eu não estaria? Não estou fazendo mal a ninguém. Estou no meu canto.

- Isso é verdade.

- Então? Não tem problema.

- Potter... Você... Aquele dia que... Eu o vi com Ernie...

- Ernie? Eu adoro esse garoto.

- Você sabe... Quero dizer... Com outros garotos?

- Oh... Não, não. Apenas ficamos nos amassos. Juro.

- Mas você já ficou com tantos garotos.

- Não quer dizer que eu tenha transado com eles. Foram só amassos.

- Ah...

Draco parecia ainda mais corado do que antes.

- Qual é? Via me dizer que nunca deu um amasso com ninguém?

- Nunca.

- Caramba! Quero dizer...

- Então... Quer dizer que você é virgem?- Draco cortou, tentando desviar.

- Bem... Em parte...

- Como assim?

- Só posso dizer que faço bom uso das minhas mãos e da minha boca.

- Wow!- Draco fica ainda mais corado, se era possível. Tentando se livrar da imagem mental de Harry fazendo essas coisas.

-Que foi?- O moreno perguntou curioso. Como se não tivesse dito nada de mais.

- Nada... Nada não.

- Bem... Já está ficando tarde. Melhor voltarmos para o castelo.

- Mas não podem nos ver juntos, Potter! Não assim tão repentinamente.

- Não acontecerá nada de mais. Vão pensar que estávamos brigando, provavelmente.

- Vão pensar que nós estávamos nos pegando! Isso sim.

- E que diferença faz? Isso não é parte do plano? Se vou assumir o "nosso" filho, é comum estarmos juntos, não é?

- Ah! É mesmo... Tinha me esquecida.

- Vêm?

Harry estende a mão para o loiro, que a segura ainda um pouco vacilante e andam de volta ao castelo. Alguns alunos olhavam espantados, outros curiosos, mas nenhum dos dois ligou para isso. Continuaram andando até chegarem ás masmorras.

- Obrigado por me deixar aqui, Potter.

- Para você agora é Harry.

- Obrigado... _Harry_. - o loiro volta a falar, ainda tentando se acostumar com a idéia de finalmente poder chamar o moreno pelo primeiro nome.

- Por nada. Nos vemos amanhã?

- Sim.

- Ah! Mais uma coisa.

- Sim?

O gryffindor estende sua mão mais uma vez para o loiro, que olha confuso.

- Amigos?

- Uhm... Si- Sim... - Malfoy aceita o aperto de mão com firmeza.

- Demoramos seis anos para isso,não é mesmo?

- Foi...

- Até amanhã!

- Até.

Draco observa os passos do moreno até este finalmente desaparecer e começa a andar para a porta do salão comunal, mas é bloqueado por Zabini.

- Uhh! Olhem só quem resolveu aparecer.

- Não torra Blaise.

- Estava com o _Potty_?

- Não interessa.

- É verdade que ele beija bem?

- Como é que eu vou saber? Ele foi um dos únicos que você _não pegou_, não é mesmo?

- Hahaha, verdade. Mas ele até que não é de se jogar fora. - O moreno debocha.

- Cala a boca Blaise. Vamos entrar.

O loiro sorri e entra no salão comunal. Procura pro sua amiga e a encontra sentada numa poltrona, lendo um exemplar de "Segredos desvendados sobre a Arte das Trevas".

- Pansy, preciso falar com você.

- Ahn? Mas é claro Draquinho! Sente aqui.

A slytherin aponta uma poltrona próxima a sua o loiro se senta.

- Pansy... Você não via acreditar no que aconteceu hoje!

- O- O que foi Draquinho? Algo ruim?

- Uma coisa ruim e outra muito, muito boa!

- Ai, ai, ai! Draquinho! Me conte!

- Bem... Hoje eu falei com..._ Ele_... Sobre o bebê.

- Oh não Draquinho! _Ele_ fez alguma coisa?

- Não. Mas me mandou abortar...

- Oh Draquinho... Sinto muito.

- Nada aconteceu. Eu falei que não e fugi.

- Menos mal.

- Mas... Eu... Tentei me... Matar depois disso. Me senti um lixo total. Meu pai não demonstrando nenhum remorso... Eu esperando um filho tão cedo... E a rejeição do Potter...

- Oh não! Draquinho querido!

- Espere! Agora vem a melhor parte. Potter me salvou!

- O que?

- Ele me salvou. Me impediu exatamente quando eu já estava pronto para me atirar no lago.

- Oh... Merlin...

- Pois é! Ele me salvou. E depois disse que eu mão devia fazer isso, porque tem pessoas que realmente se preocupavam comigo.

- Sim.

- E ele falou ser uma delas!

- É sério? O Potter?

- Hum Hum.

- Oh Draquinho!

A garota estava atônita. Abraça o amigo com força e o despeja vários beijos no rosto.

- Hey!Es-Está me sufocando!

- Oh! Me desculpe ! Mas eu fiquei tão feliz!Afinal ,Potter não era o filhote de trasgo que eu pensava!

- Não é? Eu me assustei! E tem mais!

- Mais?

- Sim! Ele... Ele me falou que... Vai assumir meu filho!

- Ele o que?

- Disse que ia assumir! Pode uma coisa dessas?

- Por Merlin, Draquinho! Isso é muito bom!

- Não é? E como se não bastasse... Agora somos amigos!

- Oh Draquinho... Fico muito feliz por você.

- Obrigado, Pansy. Agora eu sei que a minha vida vai melhorar e muito!

- Definitivamente. Esse Potter me surpreendeu agora!

- Verdade... Oh Pansy... Eu estou tão feliz... Nunca pensei que poderia algum dia olhar diretamente naqueles olhos verdes. Por Mordred... Ele é tão lindo!

- Hahaha

- Mas ele é... E sabe o que eu descobri?

- O que?

- Eu descobri o que ele acha de garotas e de garotos. Você vai gostar de saber o que ele acha de meninas.

- Ai! Me fala tudo,Draquinho!

- Ele acha que garotas são delicadas, tem lábios doces e que tem vontade de abraçá-las e protegê-las.

- Own! Que coisa mais fofa!

- Não é? E agora... Vamos fingir que estamos juntos. Já que ele vai assumir. Porque você sabe, as pessoas vão querer saber quem é o pai.

- Isso é verdade. Puxa vida... Nunca pensei que o Potter fosse assim.

- Nem eu... Mas mudei totalmente minha opinião sobre ele.

- É isso! Essa é a sua deixa, querido!

- Pra que?

- Pra tentar ganhar o coração do Potter! Essa é sua chance. Já que vão ficar juntos o tempo todo, é hora de criar um plano.

- Um plano pra que?

- Para seduzir o moreno, oras! Não é óbvio?

- Não vai ser difícil. Eu com todo esse meu charme _slytherin_.

- Hahaha... Você não existe, Draquinho! Vamos pensar em algum plano para você ganhar o moreno.

- Eu pensei... Que você não gostasse do Potter.

- Bem... Não gosto. Ele se mistura com aquela _mudblood _nojenta. Mas você gosta dele e fica feliz com ele. Então isso também me deixa feliz.

- Oh Pansy... Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.

- Claro... Pansy é a rainha das "_drama queens_".

- Hahaha. Você não presta.

O loiro abraça sua amiga mais uma vez. Agora teria que bolar um plano infalível para tentar ganhar o moreno. Pela primeira vez na vida se sentia sortudo.

CONTINUA...


	7. Slytherin Seduction

**Slytherin Seduction**

Draco dormiu tarde naquele dia. Ficara a noite inteira criando planos infalíveis com Pansy, procurando o melhor para ganhar o moreno. Estavam tão entretidos que nem viram o tempo passar.

Em sua cama, o loiro finalmente foi descansar tranquilo e leve.

Inconscientemente passou a mão pelo ventre e caiu no sono.

Na manhã seguinte acorda completamente animado. Aquele seria o primeiro dia do seu "namoro" com o _gryffindor._

Tomou um longo banho, usou seu melhor perfume e deixou os cabelos impecáveis como sempre.

Ao sair do salão comunal, foi surpreendido pelo _gryffindor_ que já o aguardava na porta.

O moreno sorri, segurando uma das mãos do loiro e lá deposita um singelo beijo.

- Bom- dia.

- Bo-Bom- dia... - gaguejou o loiro.

- Dormiu bem?

- Si- Sim...

"O que estou fazendo? Tenho que parar de falar feito um idiota!"- pensou Draco.

- Vamos indo?- Diz Harry, oferecendo sua mão para o loiro, que a segura com força, como se temesse perdê-lo de repente.

O moreno cora num momento,ao sentir o perfume do _slytherin_. E é claro que, esperto como era, logo de cara o loiro percebeu,sorrindo vitorioso.

- O que foi _Potty_?- provoca Draco.

- Uhm... O seu perfume. Ele é muito bom.

- Hahaha... Obrigado.

- Mudando de assunto... Como vai o bebê?

- Bem, oras. Até agora tudo bem Estou só com dois meses, lembra?

- Ah... Achei que deveria perguntar... Me desculpe...- Harry pareceu extremamente constrangido e chateado por sua inexperiência. Pensou ter dito algo que ofendera ao loiro.

- Oh! Não, não! É claro que pode perguntar Harry. Esse seria o seu "papel".

- Um pai faz isso?

- Basicamente.

- Ah... Tá bem...

O slytherin percebe que o desconforto do moreno e tenta acalmá-lo.

- Olha Harry... É comum perguntar essas coisas. Não se sinta inexperiente por causa disso. Não é comum alguém com a nossa idade saber como lidar com um bebê.

- Só entre as garotas.

- Verdade.

Continuaram caminhando até o salão principal e não foi surpresa nenhuma ver que todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles. E o mais impressionante foram os olhares de reprovação dos colegas _gryffindors_ para o moreno.

- Hey, _Potty_... Acho que não sou bem-vindo aqui. - Malfoy sussurrou ao ouvido de Harry.

- Uhm... Vamos procurar outro lugar pra sentar...

Os verdes esmeraldas do moreno rodearam o salão até que miraram uma mão delicada acenando da mesa _slytherin._ Era Pansy Parkinson. O "casal" se aproximou e sentou á mesa. Alguns _slytherins_ olhavam curiosos, outros fingiam não ver nada.

- Podem sentar aqui. Na mesa dos puros-sangues. Somos rejeitados, mas não rejeitamos os amigos- alfinetou Pansy em voz alta, para que a mesa _gryffindor _ouvisse.

- Obrigado Pansy!- Exclamou o loiro, servindo-se de alguns doces.

- Por nada, querido. O que está olhando, Potter?

Pansy se irrita ao perceber que o moreno a encarava intrigado.

-Não foi nada... Obrigado por me deixar sentar com vocês.

- Não estou fazendo isso por você Potter. É pelo meu Draquinho. E como ele gosta de você, sou obrigada a te agüentar.

- Pansy! Não ligue pra ela, Harry. É o modo dela te dar Boas Vindas.

- Oh...

Os três se calam e começam a encarar os próprios pratos. O loiro e a amiga observavam os movimentos do gryffindor a todo o momento. Pansy sorri e se aproxima da orelha d colega.

- Até que ele é meio que... Bonitinho, querido.

- Eu sei. Pare de babar. Hora de colocar o plano A em ação.

- E como você vai fazer?

- Vou pedir pra ele segurar metade do meu material. Eu vou segurar uma parte e ele outra. Aí "acidentalmente" vou esbarrar nele e vamos cair. Assim,quando ele for pegar os livros,eu pego ao mesmo tempo e aí as nossas mãos vão se tocar.

- E depois?

- Uhm... Vou dar aquele meu olhar "43".

- Uhuhu! Adoro!

- E depois vou pensar em outra coisa.

- Vai dar certo.

O moreno olhava curioso para os dois, tentando descobrir o que tanto eles cochichavam. De certo modo, até que gostaria de estar recebendo mais atenção do loiro naquele momento.

- Hey!- Chamou.

- Fale _Potty_. - respondeu o loiro, com a sua comum voz arrastada.

- Já vai terminar o horário de café. Vamos indo?

- Vamos, vamos.

Draco dá uma discreta piscadela para a amiga e segue o moreno até a porta do salão.

Como planejado, estava segurando três livros e o outro também segurava. O loiro esperou algum tempo e esbarrou no moreno. Ambos caíram no chão, derrubando todos os livros.

"É agora!"- pensou Malfoy.

Harry já ia pegar os livros, quando Draco se apressou em esticar as mãos também e as duas se tocaram. Nesse exato momento o olhar dos dois se cruzou. E então o gryffindor percebeu o quão lindos eram os olhos cinzas do slytherin. Possuíam um brilho instigante e certa tristeza.

- Me- Me desculpe... Acho que tropecei... – O moreno disse completamente compenetrado no olhar do outro.

- Uhm... Tudo bem, _Potty_. - respondeu o loiro.

"Caiu feito um patinho, Harry. Bom garoto."- pensou Draco, satisfeito.

- Vamos pra aula?

- Vamos...

Agora o moreno estava muito próximo de Malfoy, recolhendo os livros calmamente.

Depois de pegarem os livros, vão para a aula de DCAT. Snape os observa desconfiado.

- Está atrasado, Potter. Menos 10 pontos para gryffindor, por sua impertinência.

- Mas professor! Eu...

- Sente-se. - O professor falou entre dentes.

- Professor, ele estava comigo. - Disse Malfoy, após levantar a mão.

- Uhm... Que seja.

A contra gosto, o homem de nariz obtuso se cala por um tempo e logo inicia a aula.

Havia muitos pergaminhos para escrever, mas nenhum dos dois "namorados" estava prestando atenção. Draco desenhava alguns objetos no papel e Harry estava distraído lendo um dos vários bilhetes que recebera durante a aula. Chegou até a estranhar o fato da vista grossa que Snape estava fazendo, simplesmente pelo fato do _gryffindor_ estar sentado junto ao seu aluno _slytherin_.

Curioso, Draco pega um dos bilhetinhos que o moreno lia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Eram bilhetes de amor. Tanto de garotos quanto de garotas.

- Uhuhu... Vejam só como o Potty é popular.

- Ah... Eles sempre fazem isso. Já me acostumei.

- Você é uma pessoa muito esquisita.

- Hahaha... Eu sei.

E os dois se calam ao perceberem o olhar reprovador do professor.

A aula tem seu curso normal e ao final dela, Draco se aproxima de Snape, que franze a testa e o olha curioso.

- O que foi Draco? A aula já acabou. Tem alguma dúvida sobre a matéria?

Snape indaga, disfarçando ao ver que os últimos alunos saiam da sala.

- Eles já foram. Snape... Tenho que falar uma coisa importante... Quero dizer... Nós temos que falar uma coisa importante.

O loiro puxa Harry mais para perto e entrelaça seus dedos nos dele.

- Que está acontecendo Draco. Explique-se.

- Uhm... O Harry conversou comigo ontem e...

- Eu decidi que vou assumir o filho do Draco.

- Como disse Potter?

- Vou assumir.

O professor pareceu desnorteado por um tempo e ainda mais confuso.

- Severus... Ele se ofereceu para assumir o meu bebê.

- Isso significa que ele será como um "pai postiço"?

- Sim.

- Uhm... O Lucius não iria gostar.

- Dele que vá para o inferno. Eu falei do bebê... Ele me mandou... Abortar.

- Oh Merlin... Sinto muito Draco... Então... - parecia que o professor ia explodir ou algo do tipo. Estava inchado e com muito esforço diz- O- Obrigado por isso, senhor Potter.

- Eu só fiz o que achei certo.

- Muito bem... Agora podem ir.

- Sim, senhor. - responde o moreno que se apronta em segurar a mão do loiro e sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Draco abre uma barra de chocolate e começa a comer lentamente.

- Parece que viu um fantasma, _Potty_.

- O Snape me odeia.

- Uhm... Ele não te odeia. Ele é esquisito mesmo.

- Huhaua... Claro. Mas me diz... Como é que você consegue comer tanto chocolate e nunca engordar?

- Como você sabe que eu como muito chocolate?

- Oras... Sempre que via você, estava comendo uma barra. Todo o santo dia.

- Uhm... Não tenho tendência a engordar.

- Entendi.

Eles continuam andando e chegam a mesma árvore perto do lago. Se sentam na grama para descansar um pouco. Ficarem em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando as águas escuras do lago. Harry olha para Draco e segura o queixo deste.

- O... O que foi?

O loiro se assusta, ao ver que o moreno estava muito perto.

- Tem um... Pedaço de chocolate aí. -

O gryffindor se aproxima ainda mais, seus lábios estavam muito perto dos de Malfoy.

"Por Mordred! É agora! Ele vai me beijar"-pensou o loiro.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Harry se aproximou mais e lambeu o restinho de chocolate que estava no canto da boca do loiro. Depois se aproximou mais e depositou um beijo no rosto do outro, que estava corado e de olhos fechados. E assim, de olhos igualmente fechados iniciou uma sucessão de pequenos beijos no rosto do loiro. No pescoço, nos ombros, na testa, perto da boca. Após um tempo cessou os beijos

- Harry...

- Me... Desculpa...

O moreno deposita outro beijo no rosto do loiro, que estava muito corado. Sua feição era de desapontamento.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Acho melhor irmos pro castelo. Além do mais, quero que converse com Madam Pomfrey hoje.

- Você... Está sentindo alguma coisa?- indaga o _gryffindor_ preocupado.

- Não. Só acho que vai ser bom você falar com ela sobre... O bebê. Perguntar suas dúvidas e tudo mais.

Depois disso os dois não se falaram mais até o final do dia. Apenas andaram juntos por aí até chegarem à porta da sala _slytherin_.

- Vou falar com a Madam Pomfrey amanhã.

- Tudo bem...

- Olha... Me desculpa por hoje.... Eu acabei me descontrolando e beijei você.

- No rosto, Harry... Não foi nada de mais.

- Mesmo assim... Me perdoe. Fui precipitado. Nem perguntei se você gostaria...

- Potter! Pare de ser tão bonzinho... Você não entende que...

"Era exatamente isso que eu queria... E queria mais"- pensou o loiro. Mas não ousou dizer.

- Me desculpe... Nos vemos amanhã?

- Sim...

- Durma bem...

Harry segura a mão do loiro e deposita um delicado beijo.

- Vo- Você também...

Malfoy estava mais corado do que o comum e um leve incomodo em seu baixo ventre o indicava que aquele era o momento de deixar o moreno. Deixou o gryffindor na porta, sem saber o que dizer e correu para dentro da sala comunal. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem estava lá, pois subiu rapidamente, sem olhar para trás e se fechou no quarto.

Os garotos á estavam dormindo. Ele troca de roupa e se deita na cama. Não conseguia tirar o moreno da cabeça. Queria que este agisse mais como um namorado, pois até agora só agia como um amigo muito próximo e preocupado.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos de repente, por uma coruja que entra pela janela e deixa uma carta jogada em sua cama. Respirou fundo e abriu:

"_Seus olhos... Me hipnotizam... Me desnorteiam_

_Nada faz sentido quando não os vejo. _

_Mas o que é mais ilógico do que o amor? _

_Ele vem quando menos se espera._

_E é tão belo... Tão devastador..."_

_Ass: Alguém que realmente gosta de você..."_

Quem seria? O loiro se perguntava mais uma vez. Quem seria a pessoa que o mandara um poema tão lindo pela segunda vez. Uma chama de esperança acende em seu peito.

Poderia ser uma carta do moreno? Agora tinha esperanças que sim. Pois após a "cena" no lago, percebera que realmente conseguira abalar os sentimentos do gryffindor. Teria que entrar com o plano "B"em ação no dia seguinte.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay!! fico feliz que estejam gostando!

Sorry

o próximo capt vai ser só daqui a três dias,pois estarei indo pra praia e não vou levar o note;.;

Mas esperem,que logo o capt 7 chega ;3

thanks pelos reviews

Cyntia, J.p Malfoy, Kaks( especialmente você,fiquei muito feliz em saber que te animei), Miss Black Malfoy( gosta de acúcar,ham?)

Jya


	8. The First Kiss

**The First Kiss**

Harry foi para a torre _gryffindor_ totalmente desnorteado. Será que dessa vez pisara na bola?

Estava muito confuso, o que era estranho, pois sempre soube como lidar com garotos.

Mas perto do loiro ficava completamente sem ação. Não sabia o que dizer e nem como agir. Entrou no salão comunal com esses pensamentos, mas estes são interrompidos pelos dois colegas.

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo, Harry? Ficamos preocupados com você!- Hermione estava aflita.

- Não interessa...

- Cara! Não precisa falar assim! Só porque nós não deixamos a fuinha sentar com agente não quer dizer que...

- Eu estou com ele agora e não vou admitir que fale assim dele.

- Com o MALFOY? Harry! Justo ele?- O ruivo indignou-se.

- É Ron. Ele mesmo.

- Mas Harry! É do Malfoy que estamos falando! Aquele que nos perturbou por todos esses anos!

- Ele mudou, Ron.

- Ficar com garotos tudo bem. Eu até aceito. Mas com o MALFOY? Não. Isso é inaceitável.

- Quer saber? Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com vocês. _Boa- noite_.

O moreno falou entre dentes e subiu para o quarto. Não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira e quando o sol do outro dia já aparecia, este ainda continuava acordado, observando a paisagem pela janela do quarto.

A primeira coisa que fez foi se trocar e ir para a ala hospitalar. Madam Pomfrey estava arrumando algumas poções nas prateleiras.

- Madam Pomfrey?

Mesmo de costas, a medibruxa sorri,percebendo quem era.

- Olá . A que devo a honra de sua visita tão cedo?

- Uhm... Draco me falou para vir falar com você.

- Oh! O jovem Malfoy.

- Sim.

- Bem, fale-me então.

- Eu... Eu queria perguntar sobre o bebê.

- Ele contou para você?

- Sim. O bebê é meu.

- Seu, Sr. Potter? Minha nossa!

- Sim. Eu sou o pai.

- O Sr. Malfoy me pareceu relutante em dizer quem era o pai.

- Ora, Madam Pomfrey. Nós dois somos conhecidos como "inimigos mortais". Imagine se ele chegasse aqui e falasse para a senhora que estava esperando um filho meu?

- Bem... Isso é muito... Inesperado. Mas já que o senhor é o pai, devo explicar algumas coisas.

- Claro.

- O senhor sabe que gravidez masculina é altamente rara,não?

- Uhm... Não sabia. Mas agora sei. Na verdade, Madam Pomfrey... Tenho muitas perguntas. Afinal, a senhora sabe que fui criado por trouxas e não conheço muito sobre o mundo bruxo. Nem mesmo sabia que homens bruxos podiam engravidar.

- Oh, sim. Podem engravidar. Mas isso é algo raríssimo.

- Quanto tempo tem essa gravidez masculina?

- Olhe Harry. A gravidez masculina além de rara é de alto risco. Seriam apenas cinco meses de gestação. Isso se a gravidez ocorrer bem... Pois do contrário...

- Do contrário...?

- Pode haver aborto espontâneo, pois a mágica de um bebê é muito instável e muito poderosa.

- Oh não!

- Me desculpe por falar assim tão diretamente. Mas é a verdade. O senhor e o senhor Malfoy devem estar preparados para isso.

- O Draco sabe?

- Não... Ele foi embora com a senhorita Pansy antes mesmo de eu liberá-lo.

- Oh Não... Céus! Ele vai ficar arrasado...

- Não esconda isso dele, Sr. Potter. Quanto mais cedo ele descobrir, menos forte será o impacto.

- Mas ele vai ficar muito magoado, Madam Pomfrey... Eu não quero ter que jogar essa bomba pra ele.

- Tem que ser você. Você não é o namorado dele?

- S-Sim.

- Então vai ser melhor se você falar.

- Está bem... Eu vou falar com ele hoje.

- Faz bem em falar, senhor Potter...

- Qualquer coisa eu venho perguntar.

- Sim.

Harry acena para a medibruxa e sai da ala hospitalar. Se o começo daquele dia havia sido ruim, provavelmente ficaria pior. Andou sem pressa até as masmorras e esperou o loiro atravessar a porta. Havia um brilho no olhar do _slytherin_ ao ver o moreno.

Mais uma vez, o _gryffindor _se aproximou e depositou um beijo na mão do outro.

- Oi Harry.

- Bom-dia Draco!- O moreno tentou parecer alegre.

- Então? Falou com a Madam Pomfrey?

- Sim.

- E ela?

- Depois eu preciso falar com você. Mas não aqui e não agora. Mais tarde.

- O.k.

- E sobre ontem... Me desculpe mais uma vez...

- Harry! Pare com toda essa nobreza _gryffindor_! Eu... Eu até que... Bem... Faz parte do plano. Temos que convencer as pessoas de que estamos juntos, não é?

- Certo.

- Harry...

- O que foi?

- O que a Madam Pomfrey disse que te deixou tão chateado?

Draco percebera o olhar triste do moreno. Por mais que o _gryffindor_ tentasse esconder, não conseguiria esconder nada do loiro.

- Uhm... Eu não estou chateado.

- Está sim... Me fala,Harry... Por favor.

- Oh... Está bem. Mas não aqui. Vamos até o lago.

O loiro assente com a cabeça e entrelaça os dedos nos do moreno. Andam por um tempo até chegarem á conhecida árvore perto da beira do lago.

- Então Harry... Me fala.

- Draco... Poxa, eu nem sei um modo de dizer isso sem te machucar...

- O que foi Harry? Me diz!

- Olha... Eu falei com a Madam Pomfrey sobre... O bebê.

- Sim.

- Segura minha mão com força...

O loiro obedece e aperta a mão do moreno, totalmente trêmulo.

- Por Mordred, Harry! Que está acontecendo?

- A Madam Pomfrey falou comigo sobre o bebê. Ela me disse que gravidez masculina é muito rara.

- Sim...

- E ela disse... Que é de grande risco...

- Oh não...

- E disse que a gestação dura cinco meses. Mas a magia do bebê é muito instável e poderosa...

- Isso significa que?

- Pode... Haver... Um aborto instantâneo.

- Oh Não... Não... Não Harry... Não!

- Eu... Sinto muito...

- Oh Harry... Não... Não!

Olhos cinzas começaram a lacrimejar. Suas mãos tremiam ainda mais que o normal.

Os dois foram caindo no gramado, ficando deitados no chão abraçados. A cabeça de Draco caiu no ombro de Harry e o loiro começou a chorar, soluçando, deixando seu corpo tremer. O _gryffindor_ se sentiu totalmente impotente e inútil naquele momento. Tudo que pôde fazer foi acariciar os fios loiros, enroscando seus dedos neles calmamente. Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo; Harry tentando acalmar o loiro, despejando beijos singelos pelo rosto deste.

- Me perdoa... Por falar assim tão de repente... Me perdoa...

- Harry... Dói tanto... Tanto! Oh Harry...

Draco volta a chorar desesperado, deitando-se no peito do moreno e dando socos que nem faziam cócegas no outro.

- Isso... Solte tudo. Vai ser melhor pra você...

O moreno deixa o loiro extravasar a raiva e volta a beijar o rosto corado dele.

- Eu... Preciso... De você Harry... Mais do que nunca...

- Eu estou aqui. E não vou sair. Só vou embora quando me disser que está bem.

- Eu... Não estou bem...

Mais lágrimas teimosas caiam no rosto do _slytherin_.

- Ficaremos aqui o tempo que precisar...

- Te amo, Harry... Muito... Muito...

- Obrigado por sentir isso por mim... Eu não mereço nem um terço do seu amor...

- Merece sim Harry...

- Hum...

O moreno dá um sorriso para Draco, passando a sensação de calma.

- Eu... Acho que estou melhor...

- Está mesmo?

- Estou sim... Obrigado por ficar aqui comigo.

- Por nada. Só fiz o que é certo...

Harry se aproxima do loiro e dá um beijo estalado em sua testa. Logo depois,encosta sua testa na do outro.

- Eu te amo Harry...

- Draco... Eu não queria te ver triste... O que posso fazer pra te animar?

- Uhm... Não precisa fazer nada, _Potty_... Mesmo que a minha gravidez seja conturbada...

Vai ficar mais suportável se você estiver comigo.

- Eu vou estar Draco. Nunca vou deixar você sozinho... Queria poder retribuir esse amor que você sente por mim...

- Você já faz isso, Harry... Agora vamos indo. Tenho aula de Transfiguração.

- Eu tenho um período de aula livre agora. Vou para a minha sala comunal e ver se consigo terminar minha lição de DCAT.

- Vamos.

Se olharam por um tempo e levantaram,indo á caminho do castelo. Como havia sido combinado, um foi para a aula de transfiguração e o outro para a sala comunal _gryffindor_. Ele não se surpreendeu ao ver seus dois amigos sentados em poltronas, lendo alguns livros. Quando percebem a presença do amigo, deixam seus livros de lado e o encaram.

- Harry... Eu e o Rony conversamos hoje... Sentimos muito pelo que falamos ontem.

- Não importa. Eu vou continuar com o Draco.

- Harry! Ele vai te machucar, cara!

- Ron, ele não vai fazer isso. E é melhor que já saibam...

- O que?-Hermione pergunta assustada.

- Ele está esperando um filho...

- Ahá! Eu sabia que esse garoto era um... - Ron ia dizer, mas é interrompido.

-... Meu.

- O que?- Hermione arregala ainda mais os olhos.

- O filho é meu.

- Mas cara! Como?

- Ele está com dois meses...

- Mas Harry! Há dois meses atrás você não estava com o

Michael?

- E com a Lavender?

- Sim. Mas eu também fiquei com o Draco. Agente transou e aconteceu.

- Oh não Harry!- a _gryffindor_ estava desapontada.

- Cara! Que besteira foi essa que você fez? Você cheirou pó de mandrágora naquele dia?

- Aconteceu Ron. A culpa não é minha nem dele.

- A culpa é dos dois! Harry... Vocês são muito novos!- a garota falou muito chateada.

- Eu sei tá, Mione? Não tem problema. Ele vai ter o bebê e nós vamos cuidar dele com muito amor.

- Amigo, a sua vida acabou. - Alfinetou Ron. Mas sem a intenção.

- Ela acabou de começar. E eu juro que se vocês encostarem um dedo no Draco, eu acabo com vocês.

- Hey! Não fale assim com agente! Não nos culpe pela besteira que você fez!

- Não Mione. Vocês não me apoiaram um segundo sequer. Agora mais do que nunca, eu e o Draco precisamos de amigos.

- Harry... Nós... - Hermione ensaiou para responder, mas se calou. O amigo estava certo.

- O que é, Mione?

- Você gosta mesmo do Malfoy?

- Sim, eu gosto.

- Mas você o ama o suficiente para agüentar essa barra?- Ron arriscou perguntar.

- Sim Ron. Definitivamente.

- Então... Não temos escolha.

- Vamos conversar Ron. E Harry, nos dê um tempo para esclarecer tudo isso.

- O.k. Eu vou me encontrar com o Draco daqui a pouco. A aula dele já vai acabar logo.

- Tá bem. -respondeu a garota.

O moreno saiu da sala sem falar com os amigos, deixando-os para trás.

Aguardou um tempo ao lado de fora da sala de transfiguração, até ver que o loiro saía ao término da aula. Sem dizer nada, puxou o _slytherin_ pela mão e o levou á caminho da "árvore dos dois". Olhou para o loiro diversas vezes e o fez se sentar, sentando-se logo depois.

- Que foi Harry?

- Draco... Me diz uma coisa...

- Uhm?

- Você me ama muito... Muito mesmo?

- Sim. Muito, muito mesmo Harry...

Draco abriu a boca de repente, tentou se afastar, mas Harry o segurou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Depois segurando o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, aproximou suas bocas, beijando-o com paixão. O _slytherin_ não demonstrou mais nenhuma intenção de repelir o moreno. Apenas abriu mais os lábios, aproveitando o carinho tão esperado.

Após um longo tempo o beijo cessa. Harry tomava ar. O beijo fora tão intenso que ambos arfavam. O loiro se afundou no peito do outro, como se nunca mais quisesse se soltar deste.

- Draco... Você aceita... Ser meu namorado oficial?

- E-Eu... Harry? Está falando sério?

- Sim... É muito sério. Agora eu percebi uma coisa. Sempre fiquei com muitas pessoas. Mas nunca senti nada tão forte por elas...

- Oh Harry... Eu... Eu... É óbvio que eu aceito! Oh Harry1 Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

- Meu também... Vem cá.

O moreno puxa o loiro mais uma vez para um beijo. Tão cedo não iria largar do outro.

Draco sorri. Afinal não precisaria mais usar o plano "B".

CONTINUA...


	9. Heartless

**Heartless**

Draco nunca esteve tão feliz quanto naquele dia. Parecia mais um sonho muito bom do que a realidade. Passou o dia todo com _seu_ moreno. Sim, agora era seu.

E o dia parecia ter passado muito rápido. Quando viram, já eram cinco horas da tarde. Iam a caminho do salão principal, mas são interrompidos por Pansy.

- Draquinho!

- Oi Pansy. O que foi?

- O professor Dumbledore quer falar com você. A-GO-RA.

- Uhm... Ok. Eu já vou indo.

O loiro olha confuso para o _gryffindor _e com muito custo, desentrelaça seus dedos dos dele, seguindo diretamente para a sala do diretor.

Nem ao menos precisou dizer a senha, pois a gárgula já se abria para ele. Entrou na sala sorridente, mas logo o sorriso se desfez. Lucius estava sentado em uma cadeira, próxima a mesa do diretor. Como de costume, possuía seu olhar arrogante e acariciava sua bengala lentamente.

- Senhor Malfoy, queira se sentar. - Falou o diretor, indicando uma cadeira.

- O que houve, professor Dumbledore?

- Bem, jovem Draco. Seu pai veio até aqui para me entregar uma autorização.

- Que tipo de autorização?

- Uma autorização para que o senhor vá com ele nesse exato momento.

- Mas professor! Porque isso agora?

- Ora, não sei. Mas creio que seu pai tenha assuntos de extrema importância a tratar com você. Ao menos foi o que ele me disse.

O diretor falou propositalmente, olhando por cima dos pequenos óculos de meia-lua.

- Senhor. Realmente tenho assuntos sérios a tratar com ele.

- Pois bem. Tem minha autorização, senhor Malfoy pai.

- Mas professor...

- Sinto muito, Draco. Não tenho autoridade para passar por cima do seu pai.

- Obrigado, diretor. Vamos Draco.

O pequeno Malfoy tremia e suava frio. Seu pai conseguira de novo. Não falou nada até chegar á mansão. Lucius o puxou pelo braço e o jogou no chão da sala.

- Agora você vai aprender a não me destratar. Como ousou falar comigo daquele jeito?

- Você me mandou matar meu PRÓPRIO filho! Você não tem coração! Você...

- Shhhh... Me diga Draco. Qual é a sensação de ser pai e irmão do seu próprio filho?

- Seu... Seu...

- Cuidado, Draco. Não fale coisas das quais irá se arrepender.

- Você me engravidou! Não sente nenhum remorso? Sou seu filho! Seu filho!

- Eu sei. Não sinto nenhum remorso, pois era o que você merecia mesmo.

- Como pode ser assim?Como?

- Uhm... Não sei. Mas agora chega de conversa. Vamos conversar de outro modo.

- Não! Não Pai! Por favor! Eu imploro!

- Hahaha... Tão patético.

Lucius segura Draco pelos pulsos mais uma vez e o leva para o quarto, jogando-o na cama sem nenhum cuidado.

- Lucius! Por Mordred!Eu imploro! Não faça isso! O meu filho...

- Não me interessa. Vai ser mais fácil se você perder o bebê assim, não acha?

- Não!!!!Não pai! Não! Eu imploro!

- Uhu... Tarde demais.

Draco tentou resistir, mas sabia que tinha que obedecer. Algo em seu pai o fazia perder a ação. O medo era tanto que simplesmente não conseguia reagir.

Aos poucos as roupas do menor foram sendo retiradas de seu corpo e jogadas no chão.

- Pai... Não! Não!

Chorava o pequeno Malfoy desconsolado.

- Shhhh... Quietinho agora. Seu pai vai cuidar muito bem de você e do seu "filhotinho"

- Não... Não...

A mão direita de Lucius desceu pelo corpo de Draco indo até sua cueca a arrancando de vez do seu corpo. Ele olhou para baixo vendo aquele membro adormecido, então agarrou e começou a estimulá-lo, fazendo o menor sentir nojo e fechar os olhos.

- Não sei você. Mas eu sei que vou gostar muito.

- Não pai... Por favor...

- Shhh... Agora faça o que deve fazer.

- Não... Não...

- Faça.

Totalmente humilhado, o menor se deitou de bruços e mordeu o travesseiro. O mais velho se aproximou após retirar todas suas peças de roupa e deitou-se na cama. Esperou alguns minutos e estocou o menor com toda sua força.

- Ah!!!!! Não!! Não!

- Shhhh... Quietinho agora...

Mais uma estocada e mais outra e de repente uma sucessão delas. Lucius fez questão de fazê-las lentas e profundas. Isso machucava ainda mais o corpo do menor,que chorava,mordendo os n[os dos dedos. Uma sucessão de estocadas rápidas e superficiais e mais algumas profundas.

- Não... Está me machucando... Pare!

- Não, não, não...

- Meu filho! Pare! Está machucando o meu bebê!

A mão direita de Lucius desceu por seu corpo indo até sua cueca a arrancando de vez do seu corpo. Ele olhou para baixo vendo aquele membro adormecido, então agarrou e começou a estimulá-lo, fazendo Draco gritar.

- Own que pena. Estou _tão preocupado com isso_...

- Pare... Por favor...

- Hei! Sabe uma coisa eu descobri? Parece que o meu Draquinho arranjou uma "namoradinha" nova.

- Não o envolva nisso! Seu...

- Oh! O pequeno Potter, não?

- Não toque nele seu desgraçado.

- Uh! Cuidado, pequeno... Acho que o nosso lorde não ficaria nem um pouco feliz se descobrisse que um de seus aspirantes a comensais está saindo com Potter. E imagina se ele soubesse que está prenho? Oh! Não!

- Você nunca faria isso! Não!!

- Oh eu faria sim...

- Qualquer coisa!

- O que?

- Faço qualquer coisa! Mas não conte para o nosso lorde!

- Uhm... Qualquer coisa? E se eu quiser que você termine essa sua "historinha de namoro" com o Potter?

- O que? Não!O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Oh eu posso. Eu posso mesmo.

- Não! Foi tão difícil... Eu... Eu...

- Ou isso, ou serei obrigado a falar...

- Não! Por favor! Tá... Tá bem eu faço! Mas por favor... Não fale com o nosso lorde!

- Bom garoto... Não se preocupe. Eu não penetrei o suficiente para matar o bebê. Nem ao menos está sangrando. Agora já pode voltar para a escola. E já sabe.

- Terminar com o Harry.

- Sim. Finja que nunca houve essa relação.

- Como pode ser um monstro tão sem coração?

- A vida é assim, meu _filho_. Com o tempo você voltará a ser o Draco frio que eu sempre conheci.

- Por que não me mata de uma vez? Para que me fazer sofrer desse jeito?

- Não, não. Gosto de fazer você sofrer aos poucos.

- Eu odeio você.

- Que coincidência! Sinto o mesmo por você. Agora volte para Hogwarts.

Sem responder, Draco vestiu seu uniforme, levantou-se e andou com dificuldade até a porta. Seu corpo doía internamente, mas ele tentou dar passos mais firmes possíveis para não demonstrar a dor para aquele homem. Não iria conseguir ir de vassoura, então esperou uma carruagem o levar. Chegou à escola após uma longa viagem e andou diretamente ás masmorras. Ainda mancava devida a dor no corpo, apoiando-se nas paredes. De repente é surpreendido por uma conhecida voz que o chamava.

- Draco! Hey! Onde você estava?

O moreno da cicatriz se aproximava alegre, acenando com as mãos.

-...

O _slytherin _ignora o chamado e continua andando sem olhar para trás. Harry chega á tempo de segurá-lo pelo braço.

- Hey! O que foi Draco?

- Me solte Potter! Quem você pensa que é?

- Draco?

A máscara de frieza já fora posta pelo loiro, que soltou seus braços com força e continuou a andar.

- Quem te deu o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome? Se toca, Potter!

Ainda mais confuso, o moreno persistiu em seguir Draco.

- Draco! Foi alguma coisa que eu falei? Alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Potter, quer fazer o favor de desaparecer da minha frente? Está me irritando.

- Me diz Draco! Foi algo que eu falei? Fui muito precipitado em beijar você? Fala comigo!

O loiro começou a ignorar os chamados, se calando e voltando a andar. Quando chegou ás masmorras, virou-se para frente e olhou para o moreno.

- Você é muito ingênuo Potter. Não percebeu que eu só estava te usando? Finja que nada aconteceu.

- Draco... Você... Você disse que me amava!

- Puro teatro, Potter. Nós _slytherins_ usamos máscaras, você não sabia?

Até parece que eu, um Malfoy, iria dizer que amo o "Santo Potter" Acorde.

- Eu... Eu... Draco! Eu acreditei em você!E-Eu assumi o seu filho!

- Não preciso de você para nada. Não quero que assuma nada. Eu não gosto de você e nunca gostei.

- Como pode ser tão... Tão frio?

- Eu sempre fui, Potter. Finja que isso entre nós NUNCA aconteceu.

- Você disse que me amava! E Draco, eu não consegui ver mentira nos seus olhos! Você foi sincero!

- Nunca fui sincero com você Potter. Deixe de ser ingênuo. Agora tenho mais o que fazer. Vai lá chupar algum garoto ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não é isso que você faz de melhor?

- Draco... Como pôde fazer isso? Eu... Eu comecei a gostar de você! De verdade! Como...

- Ih! Já vi que não vai parar de chorar no meu ouvido, Potter. Eu vou embora porque tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar olhando para essa sua cara de trasgo.

Os olhos de Harry estavam marejados e o coração de Draco apertava, mas este nada poderia fazer.

- Está bem... Malfoy. Vou deixar você em paz... Mas saiba... Que o que eu comecei a sentir por você... Era sincero...

- Besteira.

- E... E eu desejo... Realmente... Que você seja muito feliz. E... Que o seu filho... Tenha saúde...

- Quanta melação, Potter. Poupe-me.

O moreno olha uma última vez para o _slytherin_ e corre pelos corredores a fora.

Á muito custo, o loiro entrou nas masmorras e quando se viu dentro da sala comunal, desabou no chão. Estava destruído completamente e mais uma vez sozinho.

CONTINUA...


	10. Ron s Decision

**Ron´s decision.**

Ron e Hermione estavam na sala comunal _gryffindor_, fazendo algumas tarefas.

O único som a ser ouvido era o de penas arranhando pergaminhos, até que a porta se abre. Viram o moreno de olhos verdes subir as escadas correndo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Ué? Você viu, Mione? Aquele era o Harry?

- Era sim! O que será que aconteceu?

- Droga! Aposto que o Malfoy fez alguma coisa! Vou falar com ele.

- Faça isso, Ron. Não posso ir. Porque não consigo entrar no dormitório masculino.

- Eu vou lá.

O ruivo deixa o material organizado e sobe as escadas. Por trás da porta, conseguiu ouvir um choro bem baixo. Abriu a porta e viu seu amigo jogado na cama, chorando baixinho com as mãos no rosto.

- Cara?

- Ro-Ron... Por favor... Me deixe sozinho por um tempo...

- Harry! Me diz o que aconteceu? Foi aquela fuinha?

- Ron... Por favor...

- Não. Eu quero saber! Não vou deixar você chateado assim sem fazer nada!

- Ron...

- Me diz. Foi aquela fuinha?

- F-Foi...

- O que essa doninha fez agora?

- Terminou comigo.

- Como?

- Terminou comigo... Disse que era tudo mentira e que eu sou ingênuo.

- Wow cara! Eu sei que não é o momento...

- Tá Ron... Não preciso de você me falando que avisou...

- O.k. Mas eu bem que...

- Ron!

- Desculpa...

- Ron... Eu quero o Seamus. Agora!

- Calma! Você quer que eu chame o Seamus?

- Quero... Por favor. Depressa!

-Tá bem! Eu vou lá.

Sem se demorar mais, o ruivo saiu atrás de Seamus Finnigan. Andou por quase todo o colégio, em busca dele, mas não o encontrou. Enquanto andava, começou a se recordar de Seamus e o porquê de Harry querer que este estivesse lá com ele.

**.:Flashback:.**

_Ron andava pela sala comunal á procura de seu melhor amigo. Queria perguntar se este iria a Hogsmeade com ele e Hermione. Subiu as escadas e de repente ouviu um barulho estranho. Aproximou a orelha da porta e pôde ouvir um barulho de gemidos._

_Será que algum de seus colegas de quarto levara uma garota para lá. Pensou em dar meia volta, mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto. Como a de todo o gryffindor que se prezasse fazia._

_Abriu a porta lentamente e ficou horrorizado. Sentiu o coração pular pela boca;_

_Viu Seamus sentado na cama de Harry e o moreno com a cabeça enfiada entre as pernas deste. Seamus gemia baixo e acariciava os cabelos do moreno de olhso verdes._

_- Oh Harry... Isso é muito bom..._

_- MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA???_

_Gritou o ruivo, assustando o "casal" que num minuto se separou. Harry estava corado e limpava um resto de sêmen que escorria por sua boca. O outro gryffindor fechava o zíper da calça rapidamente._

_- Hum... Ron... Hum... Não é nada do que você..._

_- Harry! O que é isso? Explique!_

_- Olha ruivo, não foi nada de mais. O seu amigo só estava me fazendo um favor..._

_Seamus tentou explicar, mas é interrompido por Ron._

_- Não se meta Finnigan! Saia daqui. Quero falar com o Harry á sós._

_- Já vou indo. Nos vemos mais tarde,Harry._

_- Tchau "Finnie"._

_O outro gryffindor vai embora do quarto, deixando os amigos mais á vontade._

_Ron puxa uma cadeira e se senta bem em frente ao moreno._

_- Explique-se Harry! O que foi isso?_

_- Olha Ron... Sinto muito pelo que viu_

_- Mas isso é uma pegadinha? Só pode estar brincando! Você é viado, cara?_

_- Ron! Isso é uma palavra muito feia... E não. Eu não sou._

_- Como me explica o que acabei de ver?_

_- Ron... Eu não queria que você soubesse desse jeito. Eu ia contar pra você e pra Mione!_

_- Então conte._

_- Eu sou bi, Ron. Gosto tanto de garotos, quanto garotas. Descobri isso esse mês._

_- Eu não posso acreditar!_

_- Ron... Eu sinto muito._

_- Não! Eu não posso acreditar que escondeu isso da gente. Puxa cara, somos seus amigos! Tá legal que isso é meio... Assustador e nojento... Mas somos seus amigos e ficaríamos ao seu lado._

_- Você tá falando sério, Ron?_

_- É sério, cara!_

_- Desculpa por esconder... Eu não estava preparado ainda._

_- Mas me diz Harry. Quantos você pegou?_

_- Ron1 Que indiscreto!_

_- Ué! Perguntar não ofende!_

_- Tá... Só a Vane, o Michael Corner e com o Seamus,que foi o primeiro._

_- Só? Isso é pouco pra você? Caramba! Você é muito esquisito, cara!_

_- É o que dizem por aí._

**.:Fim do Flashback:.**

Ron continuou andando pelos corredores até achar Seamus nas escadas. Estava jogando Snap explosivo com Dino e Neville.

- Hey, Seamus!

- Fala Ron! E aí, cara?

- Então cara, o Harry quer falar com você.

- Sério?

- Agora.

- Bem rapazes, vou ter que me ausentar do jogo. Não roubem hein?

- Falou!- disse Dino, ainda concentrado no jogo.

Seamus corre até a sala comunal e sobe as escadas. Nem bem abriu a porta e já fora agarrado por Harry. O moreno de olhos verdes desandou a chorar nos ombros do outro.

- Shhh... Calma Harry... Diz pro seu Seamus o que houve?

- Seamus... Foi horrível! O Draco... O Draco...

- O que aquela fuinha nojenta fez pra você?

- Ele... Terminou comigo!

- Como?

- Terminou comigo.

- Oh! Sinto muito, Harry.

- Não sinta... Ele é um idiota.

- É mesmo... Só um idiota pra te fazer chorar desse jeito! Se eu pego esse cara...

- Não... Deixe-o em paz Seamus... Não toque nele.

Harry se lembrara que o loiro estava esperando um bebê não era justo que o machucassem.

- E o que seu Seamus pode fazer por você?

- Fique aqui comigo... Quero ficar com você.

- Quando você diz ficar...

- Eu quero dizer ficar mesmo. Quero seu carinho.

- Mas é claro! Tudo para deixar meu Harry feliz.

Seamus deita a cabeça de Harry em seu colo e começa a acariciar os cabelos negros e bagunçados, mas nem pode concluir o carinho, pois já era puxado para um beijo pelo outro _gryffindor_.

- Quero me sentir amado... Fica comigo hoje, Finnie...

- Mas é claro. Pode deixar... Não vou sair da...

Seamus se cala a sentir algo estranho. Começa a corar e fecha os olhos.

- Uhm... Está gostando?

Pergunta Harry, que estimulava o outro lentamente.

- E-Eu... Harry...

- Eu sei que você gosta assim...

O moreno da cicatriz aumenta o ritmo do toque, tornando-o mais intenso e cada vez mais rápido.

- Ha-Harry... Eu... Eu...

- Você está muito tenso... Deixe-me aliviar essa sua "tensão"...

Harry continua estimulando o outro, que apesar de estar gostando da "atenção", possuía um olhar assustado. Ao perceber que o outro já chegaria logo ao ápice, o moreno de olhos verdes olha para o ele e já estava a caminho de abocanhar o membro deste, mas é impedido, sendo empurrado calmamente para trás.

- Não Harry... Não quero assim. Você está com raiva... Pode me machucar e se machucar.

- Finnie...

Lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Harry, que se joga no peito do outro, abraçando-o de modo possessivo.

- Shhh... Se acalme. O seu Seamus está aqui...

Seamus deposita um beijo nos cabelos de Harry e o acaricia no rosto.

- Oh Finnie... Eu gosto tanto de você...

- Também gosto muito de você, Harry...

O outro _gryffindor _segura o queixo do moreno e o beija com paixão.

- Obrigado por estar aqui Finnie... Realmente não sei o que faria sem os meus garotos...

- Os seus garotos estarão sempre ao seu lado Harry. Nós não gostaríamos de ver esse seu rostinho lindo tão triste por causa de um idiota daqueles.

- Seamus...

Agora quem iniciava o beijo era o próprio Harry. Queria ficar lá nos ombros de Seamus para sempre.

Enquanto isso, certo ruivo andava pelos corredores mais uma vez, procurando por alguém. Não o achou andando por lá então teve que fazer algo. Foi até as masmorras. Não sabia a senha para entrar na sala comunal, então esperou. Um slytherin primeiranista se aproximava da porta.

- Hey! Me deixe entrar com você!

- Até parece, seu amante de _Mud-bloods_ nojento!

Ron puxa sua varinha e a aponta para o garoto. Como este ainda estava no primeiro ano, provavelmente não teria chance contra uma varinha experiente. O garoto se calou e olhou para frente.

- Firewhisky.

E a porta se abriu. Ron entrou logo depois e caminhou á procura dos fios louros tão conhecidos. Passou por slytherins horrorizados que o apontavam com nojo, até que achou Draco sentado numa poltrona, rindo com os amigos. Aproximou-se como um furacão.

- Malfoy, venha comigo!- disse entre dentes.

- Weaselby? Quem você pensa que é?

- Venha logo, Malfoy!

Ron puxa o loiro pelo braço e o leva para fora do salão comunal. O joga na parede e o encara.

- O que quer, Weaselby?

- Seu nojentinho de uma figa! Como teve coragem de fazer o Harry chorar?

- O "Santo Potter" só é um ingênuo apaixonado. Tão clichê.

- Ele estava gostando mesmo de você.

- Que pena! Como se eu ligasse para isso. Me deixe me paz,Weasel!

- Não! Não vou deixar!

- Uh! Nervoso, Weasel?- provocou o loiro.

- Olha aqui seu merda... Eu só não acabo com você porque sei da sua maldita condição! Mas se não fosse por isso, eu acabava com a sua raça!

Inconscientemente, Draco passou a mão pelo ventre. Isso já estava virando um hábito.

- Quer dizer que o Potter falou para os amiguinhos?

- Que te importa?

- Hahaha... Bem... Já que falou todas as besteiras que queria, vou me ausentar.

- Peça perdão! Não foi justo o que fez com ele seu desgraçado!

- A vida NÃO é justa, Weaselby. Passar bem.

Draco desaparece pela porta da sala comunal. O ruivo soca a parede e totalmente contrariado volta para a torre _gryffindor_.

CONTINUA...


	11. Please,don t do this to me

**Please, don't do this to me**

Harry dedicou seu tempo, nos dias seguintes a evitar o loiro onde quer que esse estivesse.

Sempre que podia, andava com seus amigos ou com alguns de seus "ficantes".

Numa sexta á tarde, estava andando com Rony e Hermione.

- Vocês viram? As inscrições para aulas de aparatação estão abertas!

- Sério Mione? Nossa! Nós definitivamente temos que ir!- falou o moreno, alegre

- É! Vai ser muito legal! Finalmente vou poder pregar uma peça no Fred e no Jorge!

- Rony! Aparatar não é brincadeira. É para ser usado em emergências ou como meio de transporte para...

- Blábláblá, já entendi Mione!

Plaft! O ruivo recebe um tapa na cabeça. O trio ri por um bom tempo. Afinal, certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Continuaram conversando pelo caminho e pararam de repente. Draco também andava por ali com seus colegas _slytherins_.

O moreno tentou segurar os impulsos, mas não consegue. Se aproxima lentamente e olhando para os próprios pés tenta iniciar um diálogo.

- Ei, Draco... Espero que você e o bebê estejam bem.

- Não preciso da sua "bondade", "Oh Santo Potter". Isso não lhe diz respeito.

- Draco... Eu... Eu só...

Finas lágrimas começam a molhar o rosto de Harry, que o tampa com as mãos.

- Humpf. Poupe-me de sua choradeira, Potter. Não quero a sua compaixão.

E num repente eis que surge Michael Corner,puxando o moreno e o abraçando protetoramente.

- Fazendo o meu Harry chorar, Fuinha? Posso saber o motivo?

- Não é da sua conta, Corner.

- Vou deixar passar dessa vez, porque o Harry me fez prometer que não faria nada com você. Mas da próxima vez que o fizer chorar...

- Você vai fazer o que, _Ravenclawzinho_?

- Eu acabo com você. Simples assim. Vou socar tanto essa sua cara de fuinha que você vai ficar irreconhecível!

- Que medinho. - desdenhou o loiro.

- Ou quem sabe... Um chute bem na boca do seu estômago? O que acha disso?

Não tenho medo de fazer o que estou falando, Fuinha.

Draco estremece e toca o ventre.

- Não ouse tocar em mim!

- Chega Michael! Agora você foi longe demais!- Harry diz entre dentes.

- Está bem. Por hora vou deixá-la ir, Fuinha.

- Desgraçado... - murmurou Malfoy.

- Me desculpe pelo Michael. Ele é meio... Impulsivo.

Pediu Harry, ainda desviando os olhos para o chão.

O loiro olha para Harry com desprezo e cospe na cara deste.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda.

E assim foi embora com os colegas. Michael retira um paninho do bolso e limpa a baba, que por sorte atingiu apenas o óculos do moreno.

- Se eu pego esse loiro eu juro que...

- Pára com isso Michael. Isso não é justo! Ele está num momento frágil.

- Está bem, Harry. Só porque está me pedindo. Mas francamente, onde estava com a cabeça quando engravidou aquele loiro azedo?

- Amor. Agora pare de me interrogar. Não é nada legal.

- Me desculpa... Mas mudando de assunto... Quero curtir você agora, posso?

- Claro. Mas vamos esperar você se acalmar primeiro.

- Desculpa, fofo... É que eu me descontrolo quando vejo alguém machucando você.

- Own...

Enquanto isso, um grupo de _slytherins_ passava pelos corredores. Draco chorava nos ombros de sua amiga.

- Que _Ravenclaw_ mais nojentinho! Não acredito no que ele disse pra você!

- Pansy... Isso é tão injusto! Perdi as contas de quantas ameaças eu recebi!

- É o que recebe por seu "amorzinho" ser tão _popular_ entre esses garotos.

- Dói tanto Pansy... Eu pensei que seria mais fácil se eu o ignorasse... Mas o que eu sinto por ele é forte demais.

- Oh pobrezinho...

- Ele me protegeu. Por mais cruel que eu venha tentando a ser com ele... Ele ainda pensa em mim...

- Não gosto de admitir. Mas o Potter até que é bonzinho.

- De que me adianta Pansy? Saber que ele é bonzinho... Ele não está mais comig... Ahhh!!!

O loiro grita de dor e se encolhe no chão.

- Draco! Draco? Você está bem?- diz Zabini, ajoelhando-se perto do amigo.

- Ai Draquinho!!! O que houve??

Pansy gritava desesperada enquanto via o loiro se contorcer cada vez mais.

- Pansy! Me-Me ajude!Ah!! Está doendo muito...

- Blaise, Nott,me ajudem a levar o Draquinho até a ala hospitalar!

- Certo!- respondem os dois em uníssono, prontificando-se em segurar o loiro e levá-lo até Madam Pomfrey.

Foram o mais rápido que puderam e colocaram Draco numa cama.

- O que houve, Sr. Malfoy?- perguntou a medibruxa.

- Acho que é o bebê! Faça alguma coisa!

- Acalme-se senhor Draco. Me diga o que está sentindo?

- Muita... Muita dor... Minha barriga está me matando!

- Deixe-me ver... Oh Merlin!

Madam Pomfrey se assusta ao ver uma grande quantidade de sangue manchar os lençóis.

- O-O que houve?- Draco estava ainda mais assustado ao ouvir o grito da bruxa.

- Te-Temo que... O senhor esteja... Tendo um aborto...

- Não...Não... A senhora não pode estar falando sério? Não!!!

- Acalme-se mais uma vez. Vou examiná-lo para ter certeza. Respire,Sr. Malfoy.

Draco suava frio e ofegava. Sua pele estava ainda mais pálida que o normal.

A medibruxa levanta as mangas e retira as calças do garoto;logo depois faz uma pequena abertura nas pernas deste,observando e tocando o orifício.

- Oh! Graças á Merlin! Eu estava errada. É apenas uma hemorragia.

- Por Mordred... - Draco respira aliviado.

- O sangue em excesso veio devido a uma hemorragia interna. O senhor por acaso copulou essa semana?

- Mas o que? Como?

- Me desculpe por ser mais uma vez indiscreta. Mas está claro que a hemorragia se deu a intensa penetração.

- Nã-Não, Madam Pomfrey. Eu- Eu não.

Mais uma vez Malfoy mentia, pois havia se deitado com o pai há alguns dias atrás.

- Tem certeza? Nem mesmo com o Sr. Potter?

- Não, não...

- Uhm... Certo. Pois bem. Descanse aqui esta noite. Se quiser,um de seus amigos poderá passar a noite aqui com você.

- Pansy.

- Certo. Tome aqui esta poção que irá parar a hemorragia e essa outra para aliviar a dor.

- Sim. Obrigado.

Draco toma os dois frascos de poção e se cobre com os lençóis. Acaba caindo no sono, agora mais tranqüilo por não ter perdido o bebê.

Uma garota _slytherin_ andava aflita pela escola, atrás de certo moreno.

O encontrou na biblioteca, lendo alguns livros sobre _Quidditch_.

- Potter.

- Olá Pansy... - Harry falou baixinho.

- Potter. Preciso de um favor.

- Fale.

- O Draquinho está na ala hospitalar.

- O que? O que houve com ele??- diz o moreno, completamente atônito.

- O bebê. Ele teve uma hemorragia interna e pensamos que estava tendo um aborto.

- Oh não!

- Não se preocupe. Foi alarme falso. Madam Pomfrey acha que isso aconteceu porque ele transou.

- Com quem?

- Ela não sabe. Nós também não. Mas algo me diz que eu sei quem é...

- Lucius.

- Foi o que eu pensei.

- Me diga em que posso ajudar.

- O Draquinho está dormindo agora e...

Pansy falou tudo para o moreno e o deixou perto da ala hospitalar.

Algumas horas depois, o loiro acordou. Tentou se espreguiçar, mas percebeu que sua mão estava sendo segurada pelas mãos de outra pessoa. Sorriu. Provavelmente Pansy ficara lá o tempo todo.

- Pansy? Que horas são?

Perguntou o loiro, esfregando os olhos com uma mão.

- Cinco e meia da tarde.

Se assustou ao perceber que era uma voz masculina e então viu: Era Potter.

- Potter?? O que faz aqui?

-Soube do que aconteceu. Fiquei muito preocupado e vim até aqui.

- Não me toque,seu imbecil!

Draco empurra as mãos do moreno e se cobre ainda mais.

- Draco... Não faz isso comigo... Eu sei que tem algo de errado...

- Fala comigo...

- Não me faça falar Potter... POR favor... Não me faça falar...

CONTINUA...


	12. The Death of a Monster

**The death of the Monster**

- Por favor, Draco... Eu posso te ajudar.

- Não Potter. Você não pode. NINGUÉM pode.

- Draco... Me deixe ajudar! Fala comigo... Fala.

Harry toca o rosto do loiro com suas mãos e por mais que tentasse, Draco não poderia se desprender daquele toque.

- Potter... Porque faz isso comigo? Por que me tortura desse jeito?

- Eu só quero ajudar...

- Acontece que eu não posso dizer...

- Por que não? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não, Potter... Você não entende? Eu não... Não quero envolver você nisso mais uma vez.

- Me envolva! Eu quero ajudar!

- Potter...

O loiro se encolhe na cama, chorando baixinho. Por que Potter sempre tinha que ser tão bonzinho? Por que Potter insistia em ajudá-lo?

- Oh não... Eu não queria fazer você chorar...

- A culpa não é sua, Potter... A culpa é minha... Sempre foi.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Por favor! Me diz o que houve. Eu juro que não conto para ninguém. Confie em mim...

- Potter... Está bem... Eu digo... Mas prometa que não vai tentar fazer algo estúpido depois do que eu te contar.

- Eu prometo.

- O Lucius... Ele abusou de mim mais uma vez na semana passada...

Ele... Me fez jurar que eu não namoraria mais você.

- Monstro!

- Eu sei... Se eu voltasse a falar ou ficar com você, ele contaria ao nosso _lorde_ que eu estava com o maior inimigo dele...

- Ele... Ele é uma pessoa muito baixa! Me desculpe.... É seu pai.

- Há! Como se eu ligasse para isso. Ele é um monstro desumano mesmo.

- Então... Não tem como eu ajudar?

- Não. Dessa vez não.

- Draco volta comigo. - Harry disse simplesmente.

- Eu... Não... Posso.

- Você ainda gosta de mim?

- Gosto? Gosto? Eu amo você, seu idiota! Mas não posso arriscar a minha e a sua vida.

- Agente namora escondido. Ninguém fora de Hogwarts vai saber!

Eu vou cuidar de você e do bebê.

- Harry... Eu não vou ter para onde ir se o meu pai descobrir.

- Claro que vai ter! A casa do Sirius. Agora é minha casa. Você pode morar lá comigo!

- Não... Está sendo meio... Precipitado?

- Precipitado? Céus,Draco! Você está a três meses de dar á luz! Você acha que eu estou sendo precipitado em fazê-lo morar comigo? Se seu pai descobre que a criança vai nascer, provavelmente vai tentar matar os dois!

- Eu sei... Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Está decidido. Vou perguntar pela segunda vez. -O moreno segura as mãos do loiro e deposita um leve beijo. – Aceita ser meu namorado oficial, Draco Malfoy?

- Si-sim.

- Ótimo. A partir de agora somos namorados mais uma vez e o seu filho também é meu filho.

- Entendi.

Harry sorriu e abraçou o corpo do loiro sentindo-o estremecer. Os lábios do moreno tocaram lentamente a bochecha rosada do _slytherin_ dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

- Eu te amo.

Sussurrou o moreno ao ouvido do outro.

- Eu também... E...

O _gryffindor _não esperou que Draco falasse mais nada, puxou- o para mais perto e juntou seus lábios. O loiro não mostrou nenhuma resistência, apenas respondendo com paixão. (**N/A: para Miss Black ui**) Aquele beijo fora de certo modo violento, mas nenhum dos dois ligou para isso. Estavam entretidos no beijo que esperaram por tanto tempo. Um beijo verdadeiro.

Suas línguas travavam uma longa batalha e o beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais urgente, até que muito cansados, se separam para respirar. Harry dá um leve celinho no loiro e o abraça com mais força.

- Eu prometo. Prometo que nunca mais vou deixá-lo sozinho.

- Obrigado Harry... Agora sei que não devo ter medo de ficar sozinho.

- Nunca mais...

Olham-se apaixonadamente e caem no sono.

Naquele exato momento, muitos comensais estavam reunidos, observando a uma cena desagradável. Voldemort jogava vários _crucios _num comensal loiro. Era Lucius.

- Você merece morrer,Lucius. Não cumpriu o que lhe pedi! De nada adiantou você ser influente no ministério! Você não conseguiu a _profecia_!

- Mi-Milord! Piedade! Tentarei mais uma vez e não irei falhar!

- Cale-se! Seu tolo. Lord Voldemort jamais perdoa. Arque com as conseqüências!

- Não! Milord! Piedade!- gritava Narcisa Malfoy, ajoelhada ao lado do marido.

- Cale-se Narcisa! Não estou satisfeito com você. Uma mãe tão "protetora", ausente o tempo todo e complacente com o que acontecia na própria casa!

- Milord! Eu não tive escolha! Eu...

- Basta! Os dois vão sofrer!

- _Crucius_!

O casal se contorcia de dor.

- Adeus Sr. E Sr. Malfoy. _Avada Kedavra_!

Uma luz verde inundou a sala de estar e imediatamente o casal Malfoy jazia no chão.

Podiam se ouvir murmúrios e gritos de horror pelo local.

- Aprendam essa lição. Voldemort não tem compaixão. Jamais.

Todos os comensais se calam, até mesmo Belatrix, que gritava estática.

Snape que estava no local, aparatou diretamente á Hogwarts e entrou na sala do diretor.

- Diretor Dumbledore. Acabo de chegar com notícias. Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy acabaram de ser mortos pro Lord Voldemort.

- Oh não. Que infelicidade. – O diretor disse com certo descaso,como se esperasse que algo do tipo acontecesse.

- Sim. Devo avisar Draco Malfoy?

- . Por favor.

- Como quiser.

O professor de poções se retira da sala e corre até as masmorras. Chegou lá e encontrou Pansy, que o indicou onde o loiro estaria.

Andou até a ala hospitalar e entrou calmamente.

- Sr. Potter. - cumprimentou.

- Snape. - respondeu Harry.

- Draco. Trago uma notícia um tanto que desagradável.

- Fale Severus.

- Seu pai e sua mãe...

- Descobriram que eu voltei com Harry? Por Mordred! Não pode ser!

- E não é. Lucius e Narcisa foram mortos por Lord Voldemort.

- O que??

- Mortos. Estão mortos.

Draco parou para refletir um momento. Aquela notícia viera como um baque. De repente, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Mas não eram lágrimas de felicidade, por incrível que pareça.

- Você está bem,Draco?- Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Eu... Eu... Estou. Mas não entendo... Meu pai sempre foi um monstro. Então porque estou chorando por ele?

- Não sei, seu pai. Você deve estar abalado.

- E estou... Mas por que não consigo parar de chorar?

- Realmente não sei.

- Estou livre... Finalmente. Depois de 16 anos... Não tenho mais um homem desprezível morando comigo ou abusando de mim... Não tenho mais uma mãe ausente...

- Me desculpe por dizer isso. Mas você devia estar feliz! Nós estamos livres,Draco! Livres para ficarmos juntos!

- Estamos, não é?

- E o _nosso_ filho! Está a salvo!

- _Nosso _filho... _Nosso_?

- Sim! Agora oficialmente é!

- Oh Mordred.

Draco não segurou mais o choro. Podia chorar á vontade agora. Seu pesadelo terminara para sempre. Não sabia o que pensar. Finalmente estava livre... Livre para viver e livre para amar.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ae!! Tem mais alguém aqui que queria matar o Lucius?(oitodosvocês)

Finalmente! Agora o foco será o nosso casalzinho favorito S2

jyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	13. You & Me

**You & Me**

Após outro beijo, nada mais precisou ser dito. Finalmente estavam juntos.

Harry acariciava as delicadas mãos do loiro, olhando com carinho.

O momento teria sido perfeito, se não fosse por uma pequena interrupção chamada "Madam Pomfrey, que entrara na ala aquele exato momento.

- Sr. Malfoy está melhor?

- Sim, Madam Pomfrey.

- Sr. Harry. Por acaso sabe o motivo da hemorragia?

- Bem...

- Por que o Sr. Malfoy insistiu em afirmar que não manteve relações sexuais.

- Olha... Na verdade teve sim...

- Harry! O que está fa...

-... Eu vou falar, Draco. - Interrompeu o moreno- Então, Madam Pomfrey... Nós tivemos sim uma relação. Mas acho que acabei me empolgando demais.

- Ah claro! Essa juventude de hoje em dia... Haha... Enfim. Isso explica tudo.

Mas devo alertá-los.

- Alertar?

- Sim. Vocês podem manter relações sexuais, contanto que não sejam por demais intensas e com os devidos cuidados.

- E-Está bem... - Cora Malfoy. - Já estou liberado?

- Oh sim, claro. Na verdade, vim entregá-lo um atestado.

- Atestado?

- Sim. O Sr. Dumbledore assinou este atestado, que o isenta da escola durante o período de gestação do seu bebê.

- Ele fez isso?

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. E o Sr. Potter também está isento, já que deverá estar cuidando de você e da criança.

- Obrigado, Madam Pomfrey.

Se antes o moreno estava alegre, agora esta irradiava por todo o seu corpo. Sem esperar, pegou o loiro nos braços e o colocou em pé.

- Vamos até a sala comunal _Gryffindor_!

- Ah não! Só pode estar brincando!

- É só para eu arrumar algumas coisas no malão.

- Mas já?

- É claro! Depois você vai arrumar o seu.

- Está bem... Mas não saia do meu lado.

- Não tenha medo. Ninguém lá vai te ameaçar. Eu estou com você agora.

- Tá.

Foram até as torres e chegaram á sala comunal. Vários gryffindors olhavam espantados e o primeiro a se pronunciar fora Seamus.

- O que faz aqui, Fuinha?

- Finnie, nem comece. Nós voltamos e dessa vez é pra valer.

- O quê? Sério mesmo Harry?

- Totalmente.

- Ah bem... Tudo bem então. Mas fique sabendo, sua fuinha, que se você magoar o Harry mais uma vez...

- Isso não vai acontecer, Finnigan. - Draco respondeu friamente.

- Vamos indo Draco. Temos que falar com Ron e Mione.

- Uhum.

O casal continua andando até chegar aos amigos do moreno.

- Harry? Onde você esteve? Ficamos preocupados!- Hermione reclamou em seu ton

maternal.

- Estava com o Draco na ala hospitalar.

- Oh! Nossa... Mas está tudo bem com o bebê?Quero dizer,foi para isso que ele foi para a ala hospitalar?

- Sim. Está tudo bem com o bebê.

- Graças á Merlin!- a garota suspirou aliviada.

- Você voltou com essa fuinha?

- Ron! Não fale assim dele. Estamos juntos agora.

- Tá, Tá bem! Mas estou de olho em você, fuinha.

Ron descruzou os braços e fez um sinal de que estaria de olho no loiro.

- O.k. Ron e Mione. Não tenho tempo de explicar agora. As eu e o Draco recebemos um atestado, para estarmos ausentados durante a gestação do bebê.

- E onde vão ficar?

- Na casa do Sirius,que como sabem,é minha agora.

- Está bem. Mas depois trate de explicar isso melhor.

- Claro. Quando eu e o Draco nos ajustarmos lá, chamarei vocês dois,ok?

- O.k cara. Mas não se esquece de chamar!

- Não vou esquecer, Ron.

Harry sorri e leva o loiro até seu quarto. Muitas de suas coisas estavam espalhadas pelo chão e com um simples feitiço as organiza sobre a cama.

Procurou ver se não deixou algo por aí e finalmente fechou o malão.

- Agora vamos para a minha sala comunal. - Draco falou num tom de aviso.

- Eu não tenho medo de _slytherins_.

- Esse não é o problema. A casa _slytherin _é mais complexa do que você imagina, Harry.

- Por quê?

- Só ouça o que eu vou dizer. Não confie em ninguém, não fale com ninguém e o principal, não olhe para ninguém.

- Entendido!- O moreno faz uma continência em deboche.

- Bobo... Vamos lá.

Dessa vez o guiado fora Harry. Seguiram ás masmorras e entraram na sala, tentando evitar qualquer alarde. Mas era impossível. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o casal, que tentou não dar atenção, subindo as escadas até finalmente chegaram ao quarto.

Draco olhou para o quarto, vendo senão tinha algo Dora do lugar. Mas o quarto que dividia com seus colegas era impecavelmente organizado e limpo.

O loiro foi até sua cama e conjurou todas suas roupas para o malão.

Agora ambos já estavam de malões prontos e assim foram para a sala de Dumbledore. Este já os aguardava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Professor. - Cumprimentou Harry.

- Olá Harry. Olá jovem Draco.

- Professor Dumbledore. - respondeu o loiro educadamente.

- Chegaram bem em tempo! O pó de flu já está ali. - O diretor apontou para um vidrinho em sua mesa.

- Sim senhor... - disse o moreno.

- Agora devem ir. Cuidem do bebê e aproveitem para _conhecerem-se_ melhor.

- Como o senhor sabia q...

- Ohoho... Não importa. Boa viagem!

-Muito obrigado professor.

O diretor acena com a cabeça e aponta para a lareira. Os dois juntam as mãos que seguravam os malões e com a outra jogaram o pó de flu.

- Largo Grimmauld, 12. - Harry falou.

Em segundos já se encontravam na casa número 12. Aguardaram ela aparecer por inteiro entre as casas 11 e 13. Logo depois de entrarem na casa,já se podia ouvir uma gritaria.

- Sangue imundo em minha casa! Ainda insiste em trazer esses traidorzinhos do san... -

O quadro da Srta Black de cala de repente. - Oh! Seja Bem vindo. Finalmente um sangue puro nesta casa.

- Mulher irritante. -Murmurou Harry, fechando as cortinas do quadro.

- Uhm... A mim parece ser uma senhora normal. Ao menos sabe reconhecer um puro sangue.

- Há-ha. Muito engraçado. Vem, vamos subir. Vou te mostrar o meu quarto.

- O.k.

O moreno entrelaçou os dedos nos do loiro e subiu a escada. Entrou no quarto e com um feitiço abriu as janelas. Era um quarto espaçoso, que o moreno criara enquanto esteve sozinho na casa durante as férias. Sua cama era comum, de solteiro e havia poucos móveis.

- O que achou?

- Ah... Legal o seu quarto. É claro que precisaria de seis do seu quarto para ficar do tamanho do meu...

- Modesto você hein?

- Sempre. Agora me diz. Onde eu vou dormir aqui?

- Espere. Deixe-me fazer uns ajustes.

Com um feitiço rápido, Harry transfigurou a cama de solteiro em uma King size.

- Bem melhor.

- Problema resolvido. Agora vamos comer alguma coisa. Deixe o malão aí. Depois arrumamos tudo.

Os dois descem a escada e vão até a cozinha. Monstro estava lá, cozinhando algo no fogão. Harry apontou uma cadeira para que Draco se sentasse e se sentou de frente para este. O elfo doméstico pegou um prato e o colocou á frente do loiro. Tinham ovos, bacon,frito, algumas torradas e suco de abóbora.

- Obrigado... Er... Elfo.

- É sempre uma honra servir alguém da família.

Com uma cara de nojo, Monstro de aproximou de Harry e jogou um prato de qualquer jeito. Só havia duas torradas queimadas e um copo de suco de abóbora que estava quente.

- Hey Monstro! Não é justo! Por que o dele é melhor do que o meu?

O elfo fingiu não ter ouvido e continuou voltou para a pia.

- O seu elfo cozinha muito bem. - Exclamou Draco, que mordia um pedaço de bacon.

- Monstro! O seu senhor aqui sou eu e não ele.

- Uhm... É verdade Harry. O seu elfo parece não gostar nenhum pouco de você. Que insolência. - O loiro falou com se típico ar arrogante.

- Pois é... Ele é assim mesmo.

-Uhm... Vem cá. Abre a boca.

Harry obedece e se aproxima, abrindo a boca para receber uma garfada com um bacon do loiro.

- Obrigado. – disse o moreno, mastigando o bacon.

- De nada. Agora vamos resolver isso. Qual é mesmo o nome do seu elfo?

- Monstro.

- Que seja! Hei! Elfo! Venha até aqui.

- Pois não, senhor?

- Quero que prepare algo decente para o Harry.

- Como disse, senhor?

- Acho que me ouviu muito bem. Ele é o seu senhor. Então deveria ter ao menos um pouco de consideração por ele.

- Mas senhor, ele envergonha a família trazendo traidores do sangue.

- Não seja insolente fale assim dele. Ele é meu namorado. Se trabalhasse para mim e me tratasse desse jeito, há essa hora já estaria morto. - ameaçou o loiro.

- Como quiser senhor.

Rapidamente o elfo prepara ovos, bacon e suco fresco para Harry, levando logo depois.

- Obrigado, Monstro.

- Como quiser... _Senhor_...

O velho elfo saiu da cozinha resmungando e deixou o casal lá.

- Então. Agora sua comida está boa?

- Incrivelmente boa. Ele nunca fez algo do tipo pra mim. Você faz milagres.

- Haha...

- Depois de comer, você quer fazer o que?

- Uhm... Acho que tomar um banho e tirar logo esse uniforme.

- O.k.

- Enquanto eu estiver aqui você vai perceber a mudança drástica que aquela senhora e o elfo vão ter a partir de agora.

- Com você Já percebi.

- Não,não... Com você.

- Há. Tarefa difícil.

- Eu consigo.

Sorriem uma para o outro e continuam a comer. Quando terminam, sobem até o quarto. Draco vai até seu malão e separa uma roupa nova. Um suéter de lã e uma calça simples.

- O banheiro é logo ali. - O moreno aponta para uma porta na parede.

- Ok... Vou tomar banho então.

- Tá bem. Eu espero aqui.

- Uhm... Tá bem... - Malfoy responde meio desapontado.

- Hey... Draco...

- Fala.

- Po-Posso... Ir junto?

- Hahah... Você é mesmo lerdo, Harry. Claro que pode.

- Tá.

O moreno separa uma roupa qualquer e segue para o banheiro com o outro.

Ligou a torneira da banheira e esperou encher. Draco já havia tirado a roupa, mas escondia o corpo com a toalha.

Harry retirou as roupas calmamente e voltou a mexer na banheira, jogando alguns sais.

Não sentiu nenhum pudor ao ficar pelado na frente do loiro, mas para este, era totalmente o contrário. Estava corado. Nunca vira um garoto nu na frente.

E obviamente o moreno era muito atraente. Draco não conseguia retirar os olhos do corpo definido do outro. Definitivamente fora moldado pelo Quidditch.

- Pronto. Já está cheia. Vem.

Harry estende uma mão para o loiro, que a segura com receio, enquanto ainda prendia a toalha no corpo.

-...

- Não tenha vergonha. Somos dois garotos. Não tem nada aqui que eu tenha e você não.

- Tá...

Ainda tenso Draco retirou a toalha e se apressou em entrar na banheira. O moreno entrou logo depois. Ficou observando a timidez do loiro por um tempo e se aproximou, abraçando-o pela cintura. Beijou a nuca, as bochechas e finalmente a boca rosada de Draco, que corou intensamente, respondendo ao beijo.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, apenas olhando-se com amor. Precisavam ficar mais próximos.

- Dray...

- Como disse?

- Dray... A partir de agora vou chamá-lo assim...

- Eu gosto desse apelido. _Dray_. Combina comigo.

- Que bom...

Harry puxa o loiro para mais um beijo e depois o soltou do abraço, pegando o sabonete. Levantou os braços de seu namorado com cuidado e o ensaboou lentamente.

E fez esse processo por várias vezes em diversas partes do corpo do outro. Num momento, Draco corou violentamente e fechou os olhos.

- Ha- Harry... Oh por Mordred...

- O que foi?

- Voc… Oh…

O loiro cora mais uma vez, tampando a boca com as mãos, para tentar abafar seus gemidos.

- Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, Dray... Você é tão fofo... -Harry sorria.

- Ha-Harry... Ah... Ah... Céus…

- Não se reprima Dray…

- Eu... Eu... Oh...

O moreno sorri mais ainda, sentindo o loiro derreter em suas mãos e o abraça.

- Você tem uma voz tão linda...

- Para... Eu tenho vergonha...

- Não precisa ter Dray... Namorados fazem isso...

- Uhm...

- Agora vem... Sei de algo muito bom que podemos fazer agora...

- Oh não...

- Porque todo esse medo?

- Eu-eu não sei bem ao certo...

- Não precisa ter medo. Não vou te machucar...

- Uhm.

Harry se levanta da banheira, enrola o loiro em sua toalha e o carrega no colo até a cama. Se secam rapidamente e entram nos lençóis.O _gryffindor_ segura o queixo de Draco e o puxa para outro beijo. Entrelaçaram suas mãos, e continuaram aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais.

- Hum... Dray... Eu... Eu não sei se posso agüentar mais...

- Hum... Então não agüente...

Continuam o beijo e após um tempo se separam. Harry estava deitado sobre o corpo do loiro, ofegando profundamente.

- Dray... Vou ser o mais... Cuidadoso possível.

- Eu não sou nenhum virgem, Harry... O meu medo é... O de não conseguir me entregar por completo.

- Por quê?

- Harry... Eu nunca fiz isso com meu próprio consentimento. É estranho.

- Então não pense nisso. Deixe acontecer. Entregue-se.

- Eu... Vou tentar...

Draco fechou os olhos, num modo de mostrar que o moreno poderia fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu novamente os lábios quentes sobre os seus. Depois vários beijos foram sendo despejados por todo seu corpo pálido.

Passou por tórax, mamilos, barriga, coxas, pernas entre outros lugares até chegar onde queria.

- Ha-Harry!-gemeu o loiro ao sentir seu membro ser abocanhado pelo moreno.

Harry sugou-o lentamente, parando de vez em quando para beijar a glande e voltar logo depois.

- Oh Harry... Isso é... Muito bom...

- Huhum... Fico feliz... Que esteja gostando.

O moreno continuou a sugar avidamente até sentir o sêmen invadir sua boca.

- Por Mordred, Harry... Você é muito bom nisso...

-É o que dizem por aí... Agora vamos para algo mais interessante.

Draco geme e fecha os olhos ao sentir dois dedos o invadindo de repente.

- Uhm...

- Vou preparar você agora... Já que voe não é virgem, vai ser bem mais fácil.

Comentou o moreno, ao sentir seu dedo afundar, percebendo que o anel não possuía nenhuma resistência.

- Ha. Harry... Lembre-se de... Ir com calma...

- Claro Dray... Não vou machucar o bebê... Nem você...

- Uhm...

Percebendo que o namorado já estava devidamente preparado, posicionou-se entre as pernas deste e lentamente, foi se introduzindo dentro do corpo esguio do loiro.

Draco arqueia as costas, mas não por sentir dor. O moreno ainda era inexperiente nessa área, o que era nítido para o loiro.

- O-O que foi? Te machuquei.

- Não Harry... Você está com um pouco de medo, não é?

- Bem... É a minha primeira vez...

- Relaxe. Se estiver me machucando, eu falo.

-Tá.

Harry voltou a introduzir-se até ficar por inteiro. Respirou fundo e iniciou a penetração.

Ambos estavam com mãos entrelaçadas. As estocadas eram lentas, mas não muito aprofundadas.

- Uhm...

- E-Estou te... Machucando?

- Uhm... Não...

O moreno continuou as estocadas e com um tempo elas se tornaram um pouco mais intensas. Draco abraçava a cintura de Harry com suas pernas e gemia alto.

- Está... Gostando?

- Oh Harry... Ah... Ah... Ah...

O loiro estava um tanto que confuso. O prazer que sentia era muito grande e ele nunca pensou que fazer amor seria tão bom. Talvez por ser com o homem que realmente amava.

- Eu...Te...Amo... Dray...

- Te...amo... Harry…

E após mais algumas estocadas chegam ao extremo. Os dois corpos se contraiam e logo Harry caiu sobre o corpo do outro, totalmente exausto. Ambos arfavam e se olhavam apaixonados. O moreno deu um tempo e rolou para o depois, Draco deitou cabeça sobre o peito do namorado.

- Foi o que imaginava?

- Muito mais... Eu nunca pensei que... Fosse tão bom...

- Faça assim. Finja que esta foi a sua primeira vez. E realmente foi. Sua primeira vez comigo.

- Eu te amo, _cicatriz_...

- Esse vai ser o meu apelido?

- Hahaha... Não... Eu só estou enchendo o saco.

- O.K. Vamos descansar um pouco agora. Nosso bebê está bem?

- Sim. Até agora não senti nada.

- Graças a Merlin.

O moreno sorri e dá um leve celinho no outro. E assim dormiram aquela tarde.

Agora pertenciam de corpo e alma um ao outro.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Eu não sei vocês,mas eu AMO escrever lemon S2

enfim ;333

próximo capt soon;.;

thanks pelos reviews!!

**Miss black,Lunnafianna,Allex Malfoy( esse capítulo é dedicado a você,que pediu lemon oiq), Kaks chan,Beyond,J.P Malfoy e á cyntia (que comenta pelo fotolog)**

jya


	14. What a feeling

**What a feeling**

Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram as janelas da casa número doze, em Largo Grimmauld. Harry fora o primeiro a acordar, mas como ainda era muito cedo, continuou deitado para observar o loiro que estava aninhado em seu peito. Enquanto dormia, Draco possuía um rosto pacífico e iluminado. Se o _gryffindor_ não o conhecesse, diria que estava na cama com a pessoa mais calma do mundo.

Esperou algumas horas e finalmente resolveu acordar o outro, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Bom- dia, Dray...

- Ma-Mamãe... Me deixa dormir... Eu já escrevi os meus seis pergaminhos...

O moreno ri ao ver que seu namorado falava dormindo.

- Sou eu Dray... O Harry! Acorda dorminhoco.

O loiro se mexe desconfortável na cama e abre os olhos, que ficam semicerrados devido à luz da janela.

-Posso saber que horas são?

- São oito horas da manhã! Vem Dray. Temos muito que fazer hoje.

- O QUÊ? Não acredito que me acordou tão cedo! Vá para o inferno!

Dizendo isso, o loiro voltou a cair no sono, mas logo fora acordado pelo outro que o chacoalhava devagar.

- Acorda Dray! Olha como o dia está lindo!

- Enfia esse "dia lindo" no...

-... Woah! Parece que alguém aqui sempre acorda mal humorado.

- É. Sou eu mesmo. Agora posso voltar a dormir?

- Não, não e não. Vamos, Sr. Preguiçoso!

- Ah Harry... Por favor...

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – o_ gryffindor_ segura o queixo e finge estar pensando seriamente.

- Por favor?

- Ahn... Não.

- Você é muito chato...

- Mesmo?

Harry se aproxima e puxa o loiro para um beijo, fazendo este corar.

- Uhm...

- Ainda sou um chato?

- Só um pouquinho...

- Hahaha... Você é mesmo muito fofo.

- Cala a boca.

- Hahahaha... O.k. Mas agora falando sério. Temos bastante coisas para fazer!

- O que, por exemplo?

- Hoje você vai conhecer o "Mundo _Muggle_"

- Como? Claro que não! Eu, Draco Malfoy, andando pelo mundo Muggle? Haha. Em seus sonhos.

- Ah Dray... Vai ser tão legal! Tem muitas coisas bonitas para se ver. Coisas legais para se fazer!

- Sei.

- É sério Dray! Você vai ver que nem todos os _muggles_ são iguais. Nem todos são chatos ou mal encarados.

- Eu li num livro da biblioteca, que muggles queimavam bruxas! Eles são criaturas extremamente cruéis!

- Ai Dray... Isso aconteceu há séculos atrás! Os _muggles_ só temiam o desconhecido. E isso ainda acontece. Eles temem o que não podem explicar ou entender.

- Mas e se eles...

- Nada vai acontecer, Dray. Não tem como eles descobrirem que você é bruxo. É só não usar a varinha.

- Andar por esse mundo Muggle esquisito sem varinha? Só pode estar brincando!

- Andar com ela guardada você pode. Só não deve usá-la.

- Não sei não, Harry...

- Eu vou estar com você, Dray. Vou te proteger caso algo "estranho" aconteça. Mas eu garanto que não vai acontecer nada preocupante.

- Você promete?

- Prometo Dray. E afinal, você tem que aproveitar ao máximo agora que está livre! Tem que sair, se divertir! Você merece ser feliz depois de tudo o que passou.

- Uhm... Está bem. Me convenceu.

- Touché! Agora vem, vamos tomar um banho e descer para o café.

Os dois se levantam, tomam um banho e descem para o café. A mesa da cozinha nunca esteve tão arrumada e tão farta. Monstro passava um espanador de pó nos móveis próximos ao fogão.

- Bom-dia, elfo.

- Bom-dia senhor Malfoy! Monstro preparou café para Sr. Malfoy e espera que seja do agrado dele.

- Obrigado.

Harry olhou encantado para a mesa. Também havia um prato em seu lado da mesa,com algumas frutas e torradas.

- Monstro. Eu e o Draco iremos andar por aí hoje. Então cuide bem da casa enquanto estivermos fora. E se Ron e Mione vierem...

- Oh! Desgraça... Monstro vai ter que fazer sala para a _mudblood_ e o traidor do sangue...

- Não fale assim deles, monstro.

- Perdão, _meu senhor_. Monstro ficará aqui e os receberá.

- Ótimo.

Draco sorri e dá uma leve piscadela para moreno, em modo de dizer que este estava certo em colocar o elfo no devido lugar.

Tomam o café sem pressa e ao terminarem, despedem-se do elfo e vão para a rua. Era um dia frio, mas ainda não nevava. Andaram pelo largo e foram passando pro vários lugares, como restaurantes, lojas e supermercados. Harry ria divertindo-se ao ver a cara de espanto do loiro. Tudo era novo para o _slytherin._

- Olha! O que é aquela coisa correndo?- O loiro pergunta, apontando para um cachorro, que corria para pegar um frisbee arremessado pelo dono.

- É um cachorro.

- Que esquisito! O que ele faz?

- Ué... Não tem como explicar. Um cachorro é um cachorro. Ele late,rosna,brinca, faz xixi no chão...

- E qual o poder dele?

- Como assim? Dray! Ele não é uma criatura mágica. É só um animal qualquer.

- Uhm... Esquisito. Quero dizer, um animal sem poderes? Isso é muito esquisito!

- Aqui o esquisito é você... Sem ofensas.

- Ah Valeu!- respondeu Draco meio ofendido.

- Desculpa Dray...

Harry dá um beijinho no rosto do loiro, pedindo desculpas.

- Uhum...

- Vamos continuar andando.

E assim eles retomam a caminhada, parando a cada minuto em que Draco via algo que julgava ser incrível, como por exemplo, ver crianças brincando num parquinho, ou ver pessoas andando de bicicleta. Tudo para ele era muito curioso.

Andaram por um tempo, até que Draco se cansou e resolveu sentar num banco.

- Harry, eu estou com fome.

- Fome? Uhm... Mas já?

- É! Me arranje algo para comer!

- Imediatamente.

O moreno segura as mãos do loiro e corre com ele até um carrinho de cachorro quente. Draco acha engraçado e se aproxima do vendedor.

- Por favor. Você poderia me dar uma dessas coisas vermelhas esquisitas?São de comer.

Confuso, o homem do cachorro quente olha para o garoto, desconfiado, mas sorri achando graça logo depois.

- Ah! Me amigo é estrangeiro! Veio da Prússia.

- Oh sim. - responde o homem.

- Por favor. Dê-me dois cachorros quentes completos.

- O que? Vocês comem cachorros?- o loiro se espanta e tampa o rosto com horror.

- Dray... Não é cachorro de verdade! É só o nome!

- Quem me garante?

Draco se assusta ao ver um cachorro que estava amarrado em um banco próximo ao carrinho e corre, soltando o animal que late e foge.

- O que está fazendo, garoto??- o vendedor se irrita

- Você não vai mais matar esses _cachopos!_

- Mas o que?

- Oh não Dray...

Harry, que já segurava os dois cachorros-quentes na mão, coloca um na boca e puxa o loiro com a mão livre.

- Você viu o que eles fazem com esses _cachopos_?

- Eles não fazem nada! Este deveria ser o animalzinho de estimação desse senhor.

Desculpe-me por isso, senhor!

-Tudo bem. Mas trate de cuidar melhor desse seu amigo estrangeiro da próxima vez- O homem do cachorro quente acente, ainda irritado, contando o dinheiro que recebera.

- Vamos Dray. - Harry falou bravo, puxando o loiro para outro lugar.

- Tá...

Quando já estavam longe, procuram por um banco. O moreno solta o pulso do loiro, jogando-o de qualquer jeito no banco.

- Fique sentado e coma a droga do seu cachorro quente.

- Harry...

Os olhos cinzas do _slytherin_ estavam marejados e ele passava a mão pelo pulso,que fora tão apertado que estava roxo. Seu cachorro quente jazia jogado no chão.

- Isso custou dinheiro, sabia? Harry disse nervoso, enquanto comia seu cachorro quente.

- Me... Me desculpa... Eu... Não foi a minha intenção... Eu só.

Draco nem conseguiu terminar a frase, chorando e tampando o rosto com as mãos.

Harry se castigou mentalmente por ter sido tão grosso com o outro. Acabou o pão rapidamente e abraçou o loiro, que ainda insistia em tampar o rosto com as mãos.

- Oh meu deus... Me perdoa Dray... Não foi sua culpa... Me perdoa...

- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

- Não! Não Dray... Eu que estraguei tudo... Você não conhece o mundo _Muggle_. Eu não devia ter te tratado assim...

- Me desculpa...

- Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu...

Harry olha para o loiro e vê o pulso roxo, despejando um beijo no local machucado.

- Uhm...

- Não chora tá? Eu sou mesmo idiota...

- Harry...

- Fala.

- Se você não estiver mais bravo... Poderia continuar andando comigo? Eu ainda queria ver mais algumas coisas.

- Claro! Oh meu deus Dray... Eu não queria estragar o seu passeio. Para onde você quer ir?

- Onde você quiser me levar.

- Então vamos.

O moreno seca as lágrimas do loiro com os dedos e entrelaça seus dedos nos dele.

E assim continuaram o passeio. Foram para uma lagoa, para um shopping e quando já era noite forma para um parque de diversões pequeno da cidade.

Mais uma vez o loiro estava encantado por todas aquelas luzes coloridas e aqueles brinquedos engraçados.

- Harry! O que é aquilo?

- É um carrinho bate-bate. Quer ir?

- O que ele faz?

- Uhm... Basicamente,você entra no carrinho e dirige,batendo nos outros carros.

- Parece divertido!

- Então vamos.

Harry compra dois tickets para o brinquedo e aguarda na fila, que estava bem longa.

Quando chegou a sua vez, Harry puxou Draco pela cintura e pegou os tickets.

- Vamos no mesmo carrinho.- Disse o gryffindor para a monitora.

- Sim. Vão até o carrinho número 6.

Os dois entram na arena e seguem até o carrinho escolhido pela mulher.

Sentam-se e esperam a atração começar. Os carrinhos são então ligados. Vários outros se batiam e várias pessoas riam alegres. No começo Draco ficou assustado com a velocidade, escondendo-se sob o braço do namorado, mas com o tempo começou a achar divertido bater no carrinho dos outros. Quando a atração terminou, saíram do brinquedo e procuraram outros para ir.

- Há! Essa coisa é muito legal!

- Não é? E agora aonde quer ir?

- O que é aquela coisa enorme?- aponta o loiro.

- Ah! Aquele é uma roda gigante!

- Eu quero ir!

- Então vamos.

Seguem para a roda, que também estava com uma fila enorme, afinal era o brinquedo mais requisitado do parque. Esperaram a vez na fila pacientemente e finalmente chegaram após meia hora de espera.

Entraram numa das cabines e se sentaram. Harry fez questão de se sentar ao lado do loiro. O brinquedo fora ativado, começando a mover as cabines lentamente para cima.

Draco parecia uma criança. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele olhava para baixo, enquanto a cabine subia.

- Wow! Isso é tão legal! Parece que estamos voando sem vassoura!

- Uhum... Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Harry não conseguia parar de admirar o namorado. Tão puro e tão encantado com tudo de novo que estava vendo.

Aproximou mais o rosto e puxou o loiro para um beijo. Um beijo repleto de carinho.

Abraçaram-se, tentando ficar ainda mais próximos e continuaram o beijo. Hora se separavam para dar alguns celinhos, hora para respirar. Cessaram o beijo após um bom tempo e manteram suas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Eu te amo, Harry...

- Eu também te amo, Dray... E eu prometo que nunca mais vou me ser grosso com você... Você é definitivamente a coisa mais fofa que eu conheço.

- Para com isso. Não sou fofo.

- É sim...

Harry dá um leve beijo na bochecha corada do loiro, que sorria de canto.

Aquele fora o melhor dia de sua vida. E Draco sabia que seria o primeiro de vários outros dias que viriam.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yay espero que tenham gostado desse açúcar todo*----*

waa o nosso draquinho é ou não é uma coisa fofa altamente mordível?*--------*

Thanks pelos reviews!

**Miss Black(minha ciumenta*---*), J.P Malfoy( este capítulo é dedicado á você, waaa;.; sorry por ter esqueçido que era você também), Allex Malfoy, Kaks, Beyond,Lunnafianna, kellynah(via orkut) e Cyntia( via fotolog)**


	15. Look After You

**Look after you**

Voltaram para a casa muito tarde naquele dia. Já eram onze e meia da noite; a rua estava deserta e o silêncio imperava. Entraram devagar, para não fazer barulho, mas se assustaram ao ver que as luzes estavam acesas, pois monstro dormia ás oito da noite, todos os dias. Penduraram os casacos e ouviram vozes vindas da cozinha. Aproximaram-se com cautela e os viram: Ron e Hermione jogavam xadrez bruxo e ao perceberem a presença dos dois, param o jogo imediatamente.

- Oi Ron! Oi Mione!

- Onde é que vocês estavam até agora? Cara! Nós chegamos ás quatro da tarde!

- Nossa! Que indiscrição hein, _Weasel_?

- Não comece Dray. E nós estávamos passeando por aí, Ron.

- Desde tão cedo? O monstro nos falou que saíram às oito e meia.

- Realmente saímos esse horário, Mione. Mas tínhamos muito que ver. Eu quis mostrar o mundo _Muggle_ pro Dray.

- Ah ta... Mas então cara, viemos para cá pela rede de flu do Professor.

- É. Eu imaginei.

- Agora que já chegaram, explique para nós o que está acontecendo.

- Então. O Dray está a três meses de dar a luz. Dumbledore nos deu um atestado para que nós ficássemos um tempo sozinhos, para cuidar do bebê entre outras coisas.

- Oh! Agora está explicado. Bem...Enfim... E o que você achou do passeio... Er... Draco.

- Quem te deu autorização para me chamar pelo primeiro nome sua...

- Dray!

- Para você é Malfoy, entendeu Granger?

- Tá! Entendi. Foi mal.

- Uhm... Eu achei o passeio interessante. Vocês muggles são muito esquisitos.

- Hahaha... Ah claro... -riu a garota.

- O mais estranho... Foram aqueles tais de _cachopos_.

- Hahaha... _Cachopos_? O que são _cachopos_?

- São cachorros, Mione. Ele não sabe falar.

- Mas foi o que eu disse, ué! _Cachopos_!

- Ah Tá... Claro... Hey!

Harry acaricia a cabeça no local em que levara um tapa dado pelo loiro.

- E o que mais você achou interessante ou esquisito?

- Eu gostei daquelas maçãs! Aquelas que têm uma casca de caramelo.

- Ah! Maçãs do amor. - corrigiu a _gryffindor_.

- É. Deve ser esse o nome. Eu gostei. É quase tão bom quanto chocolate.

- É. Maças do amor são boas.

- Por falar em doces. Harry, agora fiquei com vontade de comer chocolate.

- Mas... Não tem chocolate aqui.

- Arranje.

- Tá... Está bem. Vou ver se tem algum mercado aberto pra comprar.

- Ih cara... Você tá ferrado. Já está naquela época dos "desejos"?

- Pior que não. Ele é assim mesmo.

- Hey! Eu estou aqui caso vocês não tenham visto. - reclamou o loiro.

- Desculpa amor... Eu vou indo buscar o seu chocolate, Ok? Trate de se comportar.

- Você está querendo levar um soco na cara?

- Wow! Não está mais aqui quem falou.

O moreno dá um celinho no namorado e sai rua afora,atrás de algum mercado que ainda estivesse aberto. Andou por quase toda Grimmauld até achar um pequeno mercado que já estava quase fechando. Correu o mais rápido que pode e entrou na loja.

Procurou logo pela instante de doces e achou a tal barra de chocolate. Pegou três barras de uma vez e levou ao caixa.

- O senhor deu sorte. Estamos fechando.

- Eu sei... Mas sabe como é... Estou com uma "namorada grávida" em casa...

- Oh... Os famosos desejos!

- Pois é.

- Está aqui, senhor. O total é de oito libras.

- Obrigado.

Harry entrega o dinheiro para o atendente, pega a sacola e vai embora. Arrependeu-se por ter saído tão apressado, pois esquecera o casaco e a noite estava muito fria. Voltou para casa trincando os dentes e viu que tudo estava certo. Draco parecia conversar pacificamente com Hermione.

- Voltei!

- Trouxe o chocolate?

- Claro. Está aqui.

O _gryffindor_ jogou a sacolinha de chocolates no colo do loiro e fico observando este abrir uma barra rapidamente e morder um pedaço. Realmente, chocolate parecia ter efeito de entorpecente no slytherin. Sua expressão estava completamente diferente. Estava ainda mais radiante e ria sozinho

- Harry... Uhm... Eu quero... Uhm... Fazer um exame de rotina amanhã...Uhm...

- Quer?

- Sim... Uhm...

- Então vamos ate a Madam Pomfrey amanhã.

- Certo... Uhm...

- Está sentindo algo estranho ultimamente?

- Uhm... Um pouco de enjôo, nada de mais... Uhm...

- Tem certeza que não é nada de mais?

- Uhum.

- Se você diz... Gente... Eu não quero ser chato. Mas já está meio tarde. O Dray deve estar cansado e eu também estou. Nós vamos subindo. Passem a noite aqui. O quarto de vocês está lá no lugar de sempre.

- Ok. Valeu cara. Até amanhã!

- Até amanhã Harry. Até amanhã Malfoy.

- Boa-noite Mione e Boa-noite Ron. Vem Dray.

Harry chama mais de nada adiantou. O loiro já estava dormindo na cadeira. Levantou o _slytherin_ e o levou no colo até o quarto, depositando-o na cama e despejando um leve beijo em sua testa.

- Durma bem...

Dizendo isso, retirou a camisa e se enfiou por debaixo das cobertas, colocando a cabeça do loiro sobre o peito.

No outro dia, Harry acordou assustado, ouvindo um barulho estranho vindo do banheiro. Levantou-se e abriu a porta. Draco estava deitado sobre a privada,vomitando e chorando.

- Dray? Céus Dray! O que houve?- disse o moreno correndo para acudir o namorado.

- E-Eu to... Enjoa... Bruwuwuwu... - Regurgitou o loiro mais uma vez.

- Caramba! O que eu faço?

- Me...Leve até a Madam Pomfrey...

- Agora mesmo.

O gryffindor segurou o loiro nos braços e desceu as escadas correndo, encontrando Ron e Hermione que andavam aflitos.

- Harry? Está tudo bem com o Draco? Ouvimos barulho de alguém passando mal a madrugada inteira!

- Foi o Draco, Mione. Ele está enjoado. Preciso levá-lo até a Madam Pomfrey o mais rápido possível!

- Tá bem! Então vão vocês primeiro pela rede de flu. Eu e Ron iremos em seguida.

- O.K

Com pressa, Harry pegou o vidrinho com pó de flu e entrou na lareira.

- Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts!-Falou o _gryffindor_.

Quase que imediatamente chegaram á ala hospitalar. Madam Pomfrey cuidava de um garoto que parecera ter usado nugá sangra-nariz em excesso, pois o sangue jorrava sem parar.

- ? O que houve?

- O Draco teve enjôo por toda a madrugada! E agora de manhã estava regurgitando.

- Oh minha nossa! Coloque-o na cama depressa!

- Sim!

Harry deposita o loiro na cama e se senta na cadeira ao lado. Madam Pomfrey fez o sangramento do outro aluno parar e foi até a cama.

- Me diga Sr. Malfoy. A quanto tempo vem sentindo esses enjôos?

- De uns dias para cá...

- Especificamente?

- Não sei...

- Uhm... Enjôos são comuns. Principalmente quando se está nos primeiros meses de gravidez. Não precisam se preocupar.

- Por Mordred... Ainda bem...

- Sr. Malfoy, não gostaria de fazer um exame de rotina agora?

- Claro! Nós viemos para isso também.

- Ótimo. Agora, se importa de levantar um pouco a camisa?

- Sim, me importo. Mas infelizmente se eu não levantar não tem exame,estou certo?

- Sr. Malfoy! O conheço desde os onze anos! Não há nada aí que eu não tenha visto.

Draco cora violentamente antes de levantar a camiseta, deixando a barriga totalmente á mostra.

- _Finite Incantatem_. - murmurou a medibruxa, retirando o feitiço protetor que escondia o ventre levemente intumescido do garoto.

- Ah...

- Não reclame, Sr. Malfoy. Nem está tão grande assim.

- É verdade, amor. Parece que você está com a barriga estufada.

- Cale a boca _Potter_. - vociferou o loiro.

- Tá bom. Parei.

- Bem. Agora vamos ver como vai esse bebê.

Madam Pomfrey segurou sua varinha firmemente e a apontou para o ventre do garoto.

- ¹_Fetum Revelio_.

Imediatamente, o ventre do loiro se iluminou internamente, mostrando todos os órgãos.

Podia se observar um pequeno "útero mágico", que envolvia um pequeno feto, que se movia lentamente. Harry agarrou a mão de Draco, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

- Dray... É tão... Lindo...

- Ah... Eu não consigo ver... Quero ver o meu bebê, Madam Pomfrey!

- Levante-se um pouquinho.

Draco obedeceu, levantando o torso e pode ver. O feto era nítido, e se mexia agora, virando-se levemente para baixo. Apenas uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do loiro e congelou em sua bochecha.

- É mesmo lindo, Harry... Qual o sexo, Madam Pomfrey?

- Ainda é muito cedo para saber. Com mais um mês de gestação já será possível.

Fiquem tranquilos. O bebê de vocês está bem saudável.

- Obrigado, Madam Pomfrey.

- Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, Sr. Potter. ²_Obscuro fetum_!- disse a medibruxa, retirando a transparência do garoto.

- Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Por nada, Sr. Potter. Agora se me dão licença, tenho que resolver algo na sala de poções. Parece que o Sr. Longbottom derrubou a poção em algum aluno.

- O.k.

Madam Pomfrey deixa a ala hospitalar e o casal também deixa a área logo depois.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Se importa em passar na minha mansão comigo?

- Ah! Claro que não. Quando quer ir?

- Preciso ir agora. Pegar algumas coisas. Tudo bem?

- Claro. Vamos indo.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Genteeeeeeeeem..;.; me desculpem pela demora;.;

É que agora está corrido aqui;.;

Tendo aula para as provas;.;

Vou demorar para postar o próximo;.; sorry;.;


	16. Don t be like dad

**Don´t be like dad**

- Tem mesmo certeza de que quer ir?-Perguntou Harry, um tanto receoso.

- Mas é claro que quero. Afinal, a mansão é minha agora. Só quero pegar algumas coisas.

- Não... Não sei se vai te fazer bem entrar lá agora, Dray... Não sei. É tipo um pressentimento.

- Harry. Meus pais estão mortos. Não há nada que possa me fazer mal lá.

- Então vamos.

Continuam andando para fora de Hogwarts até chegarem aos portões. Draco chama uma carruagem e ambos a adentram. O caminho era longo, mas nenhum dos dois proferiu qualquer palavra. Permaneceram em silêncio por toda a viagem. Chegaram á mansão e finalmente voltaram a se olhar. Harry segurou firmemente a mão do loiro e assentiu para que este tivesse coragem. Pois o _slytherin_ tremia levemente. Draco se aproximou da porta e a tocou, fazendo que esta se abrisse por estar em contato com DNA Malfoy.

A mansão por mais incrível que pareça, estava intacta e impecavelmente limpa.

O loiro voltou a caminhar, observando em como tudo fora deixado em seu devido lugar. Harry o acompanhava, segurando sua mão e também observando ao seu redor.

O _gryffindor_ andava tão distraído que não percebera que o loiro havia congelado á sua frente.

- Oh não... Não... Não pode ser...

- Ahn? Draco? O que fo... - Harry se vira na direção do loiro e fica boquiaberto.

O fantasma de Lucius flutuava calmamente pela sala de estar. Draco suava frio.

- Por Mordred! Não... Não pode ser verdade... Até depois de morto você insiste em me perseguir?- diz o loiro ao fantasma, que se vira e começa a flutuar cada vez mais próximo.

- Mas... O lucius está morto não está? Esse é o fantasma dele?

- Si-Sim Harry...

- Hey! Não se atreva em chegar perto do meu namorado está me ouvindo?- gritou Harry.

- Draco, diga ao que não se meta nisso.

- Harry... Eu tenho que resolver isso com ele.

- O.K... _Força meu amor_... - sussurra o moreno ao ouvido de Draco, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha logo depois.

Draco solta a mão de seu namorado lentamente e se aproxima do fantasma.

- Lucius.

- Meu filho...

- Filho?

Não me chame disso. Eu não sou seu filho. Na verdade nunca fui, não é?

- Isso não é verdade, Draco. Sempre fui seu pai e sempre o vi como um filho.

- Um pai não faz o que você fez! Você é um desgraçado!

- Eu... Sei... Sei que não fui um bom pai... Estou aqui confinado nesta terra, devido aos meus pecados. Meu castigo é vagar sem rumo por toda a eternidade.

- Pois saiba que você merecia muito mais do que só ficar fadado à eternidade.

- Meu filho... Sei que não á nada que eu possa dizer que redima os meus erros... Eu só espero que me perdoe algum dia.

- Nunca. NUNCA!

- Eu entendo. Mas espero que um dia me entenda e possa me perdoar.

- Hahaha... Perdoar? Está falando sério?- draco riu desgostoso.

- Draco...

- Você sabe como eu estou me sentindo agora? Um lixo! Um lixo... Tenho medo de me tornar um pai como você...

- Isso não vai acontecer. Somos muito diferentes.

- O que me dá medo e raiva ao mesmo tempo... É... O fato de saber que se meu filho nascer com os seus olhos azuis... Eu nunca poderei olhá-lo nos olhos... Nunca sem lembrar de tudo o que você me fez.

- Não filho. Não faça isso. Voe deve amar essa criança. Independentemente de como ela for. É sangue do seu sangue. Não a despreze.

- Há! Olhe quem está falando? Tentando me dar lição de moral à uma hora dessas Lucius? Poupe-me.

- Só digo isso para o seu bem. Você mesmo disse que quer esta criança. Se ela vir a parecer comigo... Você não deve se importar. Não seja um pai como eu. Não seja!

Não despreze o seu bem mais precioso.

- Eu? Um bem precioso para você? Ah claro. Na cama.

- Eu... Eu não disse isso.

- Sabe o que dizem pai? Tal pai tal filho. Eu não quero ser como você. Eu não quero fazer o meu filho sofrer pelo mesmo que eu sofri

- Draco! Você é uma pessoa boa... Diferente de mim. Você está encaminhado. Tenho certeza de que irá cuidar bem de seu filho.

- Nada do que disser irá mudar o que eu sinto. Eu não o perdôo. Talvez daqui a vinte anos eu possa repensar em tudo... E talvez nesse momento, perdoá-lo.

- Eu esperarei. Esperarei aqui até que algum dia me conceda seu perdão.

O loiro não respondeu. Apenas correu o mais rápido que pode para seu quarto, sendo seguido pelo gryffindor que não dispensou um olhar de nojo ao fantasma.

Draco nem viu se o namorado entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com tudo e se jogou na cama, desabando a chorar. Harry observou o namorado e se sentou na cama,abraçando –o com força.

- Já passou... Calma, meu amor... Ele não pode mais fazer mal á você. Ele agora é só um fantasma.

- Oh Harry... Como ele pode pensar que eu o perdoaria depois de tudo o que ele me fez.

- Eu não sei, meu amor. Mas ele estava certo em um ponto. Você não deve rejeitar a sua criança... A _nossa_ criança... Deve amá-lo incondicionalmente.

- Não sei se vou conseguir Harry... Não se tiver aqueles olhos...

- Não vai ter. Se Merlin permitir... Essa criança irá ter os seus olhos. E se tiver os olhos dele. Apenas ignore. Sinta com se devesse amor ao bebê. Sinta que tem o dever de amar essa criança... Para não se tornar como seu pai.

- Você vai estar comigo?

- Prometi nunca deixar você. E quando um_ griffy _promete, é para a vida toda!

- Huhum... Está bem... Deixe-me escolher algumas roupas e alguns sapatos para levar.

Draco se recompõe, levantando-se e começando a procurar suas coisas pelo quarto. Conjurou uma nova mala e lá colocou tudo o que conseguiu. Olhou mais uma vez pra sua mansão e partiu com Harry. Aquela casa não era mais sua. Nunca mais iria até lá. Agora tinha um lar de verdade.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

hey! espero que tehma gostado ;.;a volta do tio lucius

gahuahua ainda bem que ele não pode fazer mais nada contra o nosso loirinho ne;.;

aguardem o próximo

não vou demorar tanto ;.;


	17. Sweetness is not my middle name

**Sweetness is not my middle name**

Dois meses se passaram após aquele dia. Draco estava ainda mais próximo de Harry e muito mais frágil que o comum. Não havia um dia em que o loiro não cismasse com algo.

E numa sexta feira havia cismado por causa de um pequeno detalhe.

- É enorme Harry! Eu estou parecendo um monstro!

- Dray... É só uma estria pequena. Não há nada de mais. - respondeu Harry calmamente.

- Eu estou horrível! Pare de mentir para mim... Olhe só!

O _slytherin_ apontava para sua barriga, que crescera muito durante esses dois meses.

- Você está lindo como sempre, meu amor. Pare de ter ataques.

- Estou gordo!

- Não está não. Você está lindo.

- Pare de mentir! Eu sei que você não gosta mais de mim porque agora estou gordo e feio!

Draco começa a chorar, alisando o ventre sem parar.

- Oh... Não, não... Amor. Você está lindo. É sério. Está até mais radiante!

- Está falando sério?

- Sim... Agora pare de chorar ok?- Harry seca as lágrimas de Draco e o abraça.

- Es-Está bem...

- Vamos até Hogsmeade hoje? Quero comprar algumas roupinhas pro bebê.

- O.k...

- Qual é Dray... Vai ser legal!

- Ta bom! Eu vou.

- É assim que se fala. Vem.

Draco nem teve tempo de responder, pois seu braço já era puxado pelo moreno que o arrastou até a sala e entrou na lareira. Pegou um pouco de pó de flu e o jogou.

- Hogsmeade. - falou para a lareira em segundos já estava lá.

Como de costume, Hogsmeade estava cheia de bruxos e bruxas, que faziam suas rotineiras compras. Andaram um bom tempo,apenas observando algumas lojas.

- Hey...

- Fala Dray.

- Sabe o que eu queria?

- O que?

- Meu sonho... É ter uma loja de poções aqui em Hogsmeade...

- Sério? Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas.

- É... Eu sempre quis...

- Você vai ter a sua loja. Pode ter certeza.

- Obrigado. Mas e você? Qual é o seu sonho?

- Eu? Quero ser auror! E sei que com esforço e trabalho duro irei conseguir.

- Hum... Típico de _griffyndors_.

- Hahaha... Hei! Olha! Ali tem uma loja de roupa para bebês!

- Então vamos lá.

Seguiram até a loja que se encontrava do outro lado da calçada. Havia várias mulheres lá, que compravam roupas para seus filhos. Eram tantas roupas de bebê, que Draco nem sabia por onde começar.

- Nossa... Harry... É cada uma mais bonitinha do que a outra.

- São mesmo. Vamos ver o que achamos para o_ nosso garotão_!

O _gryffindor_ fez questão de frisar a última palavra. No mês passado haviam descoberto o sexo do bebê. Era um menino e Harry não podia estar mais orgulhoso. Sempre quis ter um menino, a quem pudesse ensinar_ Quidditch_.

Continuaram a olhar as roupas da loja até uma atendente chegar.

- Boa-tarde. Em que posso ajudar?

- Estamos procurando roupas para menino.

- Menino?

- Sim.

- Volto num instante. E parabéns _Mamãe_. - disse a bruxa, sorrindo para o loiro.

- Do que ela me chamou?

- Hahaha... Dray... É que...

Antes de deixar o moreno terminar, Draco olhou para o ventre e viu que esquecera de fazer o feitiço protetor.

- Droga! Por que não me avisou, seu idiota?

- Ué... Eu sei lá.

- Ótimo. Vamos pegar a roupa logo e ir embora daqui, antes que eu me irrite mais.

- Está bem...

A atendente volta com um amontoado de roupas para meninos. Tinham azuis, verdes, amarelas, etc. Draco olha para todas, pega cada uma, sente o tecido, o cheiro, observa o tamanho entre outras coisas. No final, escolheu sete pares de roupas para dias frios e sete pares para duas quentes.

- Obrigada por comprar conosco. O total é de 150 nuques e 10 sicles.

- Ele que vai pagar. –Disse Draco calmamente, retirando as sacolas das mãos da bruxa e se afastando.

- Uhm... Aqui está. Obrigado.

- Obrigada por comprar conosco.Não se esqueça de recomendar nossa loja aos seus colegas em Hogwarts.

- Claro... Pode deixar.

Harry acena para a atendente e sai da loja. Draco o esperava sentado sobre as sacolas.

- Espere Harry... Eu estou um pouco cansado.

- Tudo bem. Pode descansar. Mas... 150 nuques Dray? Em roupas para bebê? Você tinha que escolher as mais caras?

- Mas é claro. Meu filho é um Malfoy. E Malfoys jamais vestem roupas baratas.

- Haha... Claro. Já está descansado? Vamos embora.

- Estou. Ora, você devia ser mais paciente. Estou pensando por dois agora!- respondeu o loiro visivelmente ofendido.

- Oh... Está bem meu amor. Me perdoe.

- Ta... Então vamos.

O _slytherin_ se levanta, jogando todas as sacolas para o moreno e andando em frente. Chegaram á loja de Madam Malkin e pediram para usar a lareira. Voltaram para casa e jogaram as sacolas no sofá.

- Eu vou dormir.

- Há essa hora, amor? São seis da tarde ainda.

- Estou cansado, ok?

Draco acena para o moreno e sobe as escadas lentamente, parando de vez em quando para respirar. Chegou ao quarto, retirando os sapatos de qualquer jeito e sem retirar as vestes se jogou na cama, cobrindo-se com o edredom. Durante todo o tempo, Harry esteve lá embaixo, pois sabia que Draco agora acordava com qualquer ruído. E não estava com paciência de aguentar mais reclamações. Jantou calmamente, ouviu o rádio na sala e subiu quando eram nove e meia da noite. Ficou feliz em ver que Draco dormia tranquilo, abraçando as cobertas sobre o peito. Tentou não fazer barulho ao retirara roupa e calmamente se deitou na cama. Como sempre, Draco sentiu a cama se mover, resmungou algo e voltou a dormir, dessa vez deitado sobre o peito do namorado. Esperou alguns minutos e caiu no sono. Algumas horas depois, Harry fora obrigado a acordar, ouvindo o choro do _slytherin_ que se balançava na cama e roia as unhas.

- Dray? O - O que foi meu amor?

- Harry... Eu preciso!

- Precisa? De que, meu amor?

- Estou com desejo de comer fígado de Dragão acebolado!

- Mas o que?

- Eu preciso! Se eu não comer, nosso filho vai nascer com cara de bife! Rápido Harry!-chorava o loiro se balançando ainda mais.

Harry levanta a cabeça para olhar o relógio.

- Draco Malfoy. Você não está me acordando ás duas da manhã por causa de um desejo, está?

- Por favor! Eu preciso!

- Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas... Não acredito!

- Não grita comigo! Seu... Seu... –O loiro começa a chorar ainda mais.

- Está bem!Por Merlim! Vou ver se encontro esse tal de fígado! Céus...

- O – Obrigado... - Draco disse entre soluços.

A contra gosto,Harry se levantou,vestiu um casaco, sapatos e desceu. Foi até a lareira e jogou o pó de flu.

- Hogsmeade...

Falou sem ânimo algum e logo já estava no local. Não havia mais nada aberto àquela hora. Onde é que iria encontrar o maldito fígado de Dragão?

Até que se lembrou. A Travessa do Tranco era do outro lado e provavelmente ainda haviam lojas abertas, devido ao mercado negro mais constante à noite. Atravessou os quarteirões e sorriu ao ver que quase todas as lojas da Travessa estavam abertas.

Procurou por todos os lados alguma loja de alimentação e por fim achou uma próxima a Borgin & Burkes. Entrou e procurou pelo dono, que cozinhava algo em seu caldeirão.

- Por favor, senhor...

- O que é? - respondeu o dono do local, em um tom nada educado.

- Estou procurando por fígado de dragão acebolado.

- Deu sorte, garoto. Tenho um último fígado aqui. Mas vai custar caro.

- Quanto? Dinheiro não é problema.

- 35 galeões.

- Caramba! Isso é caro para um fígado!

- Disse que dinheiro não era problema.

- E não é... Mas achei o preço caro.

- Vai quer ou não?

- Vou.

Harry esperou o homem guardar o fígado já pronto dentro de uma embalagem e entregou o dinheiro. Não fez questão de dizer adeus para o homem, saindo sem nem olhar para trás. Chegou em casa exausto, indo para a cozinha preparar o prato para levar até o loiro. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e viu que o loiro voltara a dormir. Aproximou-se da cama e acariciou os fios loiros do namorado.

- Amor... Cheguei.

- Uhm... Harry? Onde estava?

- Comprando o seu fígado de dragão, ora.

- Fígado de dragão? Que coisa mais nojenta! Não me lembro de ter pedido.

- Oh não... Você não fez isso... Mais uma vez?

- Fiz o que?

- Draco! É a terceira vez que você me pede algo, falando estar com desejo. E quando eu chego com a coisa, você diz que não pediu!

- Mas eu não me lembro.

- Chega!

Harry jogou o prato que se estatelou todo na parede, espalhando toda a comida.

O loiro se assustou, tremendo e se escondendo com o edredom.

- Me—me... Desculpe Harry... Foi sem querer...

- Parece que você faz isso de propósito!

- Eu... Eu...

Novamente Draco começa a chorar, escondendo-se com a coberta.

- Eu pensei que fosse mais fácil cuidar de um garoto grávido! Mas já percebi que é impossível! Não sei o que posso fazer ou o que posso dizer sem que você chore ou grite comigo! EU NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE FAZER. – terminou Harry, ofegante.

- Pára de gritar comigo!- Draco tampava os ouvidos com as mãos e chorava ainda mais. - Você é um grosso! EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

- Não, você não odeia!

- Ah!!!!

O loiro grita e se levanta, correndo até o banheiro e trancando-se lá. Passou um bom tempo chorando, encolhido no chão. Harry se acalmou um pouco e deu leves batidas na porta.

- Dray... Dray... Abre a porta.

- Vai embora! Me deixa em paz!

- Não Dray... Eu fui grosso com você... Mais uma vez... Como eu havia prometido não ser mais com você...

- Eu não quero falar com você.

- Dray... Me perdoa...Eu não quis me descontrolar... É que... Eu estou me sentindo tão impotente... Não sei o que fazer pra te agradar...

- Me desculpe por todos os meus desejos estúpidos...

- Não... Você está certo. Grávidas tem desejos. É comum. Eu só não... Estava preparado para isso... Me perdoe...

- Ah Harry...

Draco se levanta e abre a porta do banheiro rapidamente, se agarrando ao pescoço do namorado.

- Eu vou tentar ser mais paciente.

- Obrigado... - diz o loiro, dando um carinhoso celinho no moreno.

Harry se aclamara de vez. Afinal, faltava apenas um mês para tudo aquilo acabar e ele ter _seu _bebê em seus braços.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By vicky

uia! a primeira briga dos dois

primeiras de muitas? Será?

I don´t know!

waaa;.;

Logo posto os outros capts;33

jya


	18. Welcome,my baby

**Welcome my baby**

Faltava um mês. Só um mês - pensava Harry. Iria aguentar todos os choros e desejos esquisitos de Draco por apenas mais um mês e logo estaria livre.

Pela primeira vez, em dois meses, Harry acordara bem. Sem ter que ouvir gritarias ou choradeiras logo cedo. Sorriu para o loiro que se enroscava em seu pescoço.

- Bom-dia meu amor.

- Uhm... Bom dia Harry...

- Dormiu bem?

- Sim... Não tive que ir ao banheiro toda santa hora... E você?

- Muito bem.

- Uhm... Quero conversar com você.

- Claro amor. Sobre o que?

- Eu estava pensando... Estou quase no último mês... E... Seria legal... Se...

Sei lá... Comprássemos uma casa para nós.

- Uma casa? Mas nós temos uma casa. Essa aqui.

- Não... Ela não é nossa. É sua casa... E a minha mansão... Nem quero pensar nisso.

Eu queria muito... Ter uma casa só nossa.

- Bem... É uma boa idéia. Na verdade uma ótima idéia, Dray. Essa casa é muito pequena. Uma criança precisa de espaço para brincar.

- Isso é verdade.

- É uma boa idéia realmente. Nós poderíamos ver isso hoje mesmo! Procurar casas a venda.

- Sim!

Naquele dia foram até a Londres Bruxa para ver se encontravam casas a venda. Como era de se esperar, Draco via defeito em todas elas, até que acharam uma bem próxima á Hogsmeade. ¹Hipple Liefgress era um bairro pacato,com várias casinhas distribuídas pelas calçadas. Assemelhava-se muito a um bairro trouxa.

A casa era de tamanho razoável. Não tão grande, porém não tão pequena. Os dois se apaixonaram à primeira vista. Ela era azul céu. Possuía dois andares, três quartos, uma cozinha, quatro banheiros, sala de estar, sala de jantar e um jardim maravilhoso por fora. Harry já podia se imaginar ensinando o filho voar pelo jardim. Já o loiro se apaixonou pela quietude do local e por ser tão próximo á Hogsmeade.

- Ela é perfeita Harry...

- Vamos comprá-la.- disse Harry ao vendedor.

- Estão fazendo um ótimo negócio!

- Obrigado. - disse Draco, cumprimentando o bruxo.

E a compra havia sido efetuada. A casa era deles. Não podiam estar mais felizes. Esperariam o nascimento do bebê e logo se mudariam para lá. Voltaram para a casa em Largo Grimmauld e foram direto para o quarto. Precisavam comemorar a compra da casa e a vida nova. Após uma tarde de intera de amor, continuaram deitados,apenas ouvindo os batimentos um do outro.

- Dray...

- Fala...

- Já pensou num nome para o bebê?

- Uhm... Sabe que ainda não? Não sei...

- E pensei em alguns.

- Fale-me.

- O que acha de Bridget para menina?

- É um nome muito bonito.

- E para um menino.. O que acha de David?

- É bonito... Mas eu prefiro nomes mais exóticos para meninos.

- Tipo?

- Julian. O que acha?

- Julian? Eu gosto do som.

- Eu també... Ah!!Oh Por Mordred.

- Amor? Amor! O que foi?

- Eu... Eu estou com muita dor... Ah!!! Faz isso parar harry!!

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu... Eu não sei! Estou sentindo umas contrações muito fortes! Ah!!!!

- Calma, calma.... Contrações?

- É! Faça Alguma coisa Potter!

- Me diz exatamente o que ta sentindo.

- Muita dor! Muita dor! Oh não... Por Mordred... Harry... A minha bolsa estourou!!

- O que??

- Estourou! Eu senti! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA POTTER, ANTES QUE EU TE MATE!!!

- Mas logo agora? Você só está com quatro meses... Eu... Eu... O que eu faço?

- NÃO SEI! SÓ FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, RÁPIDO!

- Está bem... Eu... Vou leva-o até o Saint Mungus!

Harry estava tão confuso que nem sabia por onde começar. Fez um feitiço simples para se trocar e para vestir draco com um pijama qualquer,depois pegou o namorado que se contorcia no colo e correu com ele até a lareira.

- !!

Jogou o pó de flu sem nem prestar atenção. Ao chegar ao hospital, viu que havia muitos pacientes em espera.

- Meu namorado está em trabalho de parto! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!!- gritou para as curandeiras.

Elas pegaram o loiro no colo e o fizeram flutuar até uma maca, levando-o para uma sala de cirurgia. Harry as acompanhou, enquanto segurava a mão trêmula do _slytherin_.

- Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor! Força!

- Ah! Potter! Eu vou morrer! Não estou agüentando!

- Logo vai passar amor?! Tenha calma.

- Calma? CALMA? VÁ PARA O INFERNO POTTER!

Draco continuava gritando, sentido contrações cada vez mais fortes. Uma das curandeiras preparou uma poção para diminuir a dor e fez com que o loiro a tomasse, acalmando-se gradativamente. Finalmente um medibruxo chegou ás pressas na sala, higienizando as mãos e se aproximando do loiro.

- Doutor Kaleb! O Draco entrou em trabalho de parto um mês antes!

- Acalme-se, . Eu percebi. Mas não tem jeito. A bolsa estourou! Significa que a magia desse bebê é tão forte que rompeu a barreira antes do tempo.

- E agora?

- Iremos fazer o parto. Peço que aguarde na sala de espera aqui ao lado.

- Eu não vou sair de perto dele! É o _meu_ filho que vai nascer!

- Sei disso, . Mas o Sr. Está claramente alterado. Precisamos do calmo para que isso dê certo.

- Está bem!

Ainda alterado, Harry deixou a sala de e permaneceu andando de um lado para o outro pelo corredor.

Enquanto isso, o doutor preparava o loiro para o parto.

- Draco. Não vou mentir para você. O parto será de alto risco. A magia do bebê é muito forte o parto está sendo prematuro.

- Por Mordred! Eu estou morrendo...

- Não! Não está! Seja forte por você e pelo bebê, Draco!

- Ah!!!!

Draco grita novamente sentindo a contração. As curandeiras se preparam e ficam em vota da cama, enquanto o medibruxo se aproxima e toca a abertura do loiro, que já estava preparada.

- Força. Respire fundo e force quando soltar o ar.

O slytherin obedece, tentando respirar profundamente e empurrando ao soltar o ar.

- Ah!!!!!

- Isso. Força! Força jovem Malfoy!

- Ahhhhhh!!!!!

Draco força mais uma vez e nada acontece. Após sucessivas tentativas de parto normal, Draco já estava exausto e fraco. Não conseguia mais forçar. Já estava quase desacordado.

- Preparem o material. Vou ter que cortar.

As curandeiras preparam os diversos instrumentos para corte entre outros. Os lençóis se manchavam de sangue e cada vez mais o loiro ficava ainda mais pálido, quando as curandeiras o deram uma poção anestésica. Já não podia sentir mais nada.

O medibruxo prepara a adaga e a aponta para o ventre do garoto. A adaga se move sozinha demarcando o lugar a ser cortado e logo começa seu trabalho.

- Já estou vendo a criança, jovem Draco. - Diz o doutor alegre, começando a retirar o bebê do ventre.

- Ah... - Draco não conseguia falar... Estava sobre o efeito da poção e extremamente fraco.

Após um tempo um barulho de choro invade toda a sala de cirurgia. As curandeiras choravam e davam vivas.

- Parabéns, "mamãe". É um belo menino!- disse o Doutor, que com um feitiço limpa o bebê e logo depois o embrulha num manto, colocando o nos braços moles de Draco, que mal conseguia abrir os olhos e logo cai desmaiado.

Uma das curandeiras abre a porta da sala e Harry nem a espera falar, entrando de uma vez na sala.

- Parabéns . É um menino!

- Oh céus...

Harry não conseguiu conter a emoção, aproximando-se da cama para ver seu filho e seu namorado. Talvez fosse pela presença do _gryffindor_ ou pela energia deste, que Draco voltou a acordar, ainda com olhos semi-cerrados, esboça um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Dray... Ele é perfeito... Eu sou o garoto mais feliz do mundo!

- É... - respondeu o loiro fracamente. - Nosso... Julian...

- Doutor. O que houve com Draco? Ele parece muito fraquinho.

- Ele está. O parto foi complicado, . Quase perdemos os dois.

- Oh não!

- Mas agora está tudo bem. Seu bebê nasceu perfeito e saudável. Parabéns papai.

Draco estava exausto e ainda muito fraco, mas tentou dar seu melhor sorriso para o moreno que não parava de chorar emocionado. O gryffindor se aproximou mais para olhar para o bebê. Era pequenino e todo enrrugadinho. Finalmente Harry constatou que bebês realmente nasciam com cara de joelho. Mas isso não importava. Pegou o bebê nos braços e o balançou, conversando baixinho enquanto andava.

- Bem vindo ao mundo... Eu sou o seu papai...

O bebê riu para Harry e se aconchegou em seu peito. O moreno nunca se sentira tão feliz quanto naquele momento. O bebê era lindo. Aproximou-se de Draco e o beijou carinhosamente.

- Harry...

- Sim, meu amor?

- Com quem... ele se parece?...- perguntou Draco,ainda com um fio de voz.

- Com... Você...

- A cor... Dos olhos...

- Oh não! Você não vai começar com isso logo agora? Vamos aproveitar o momento.

- Potter... A cor... Dos olhos...

- Bem...

Pesarosamente, Harry abaixa o bebê para que este ficasse ao campo de visão do loiro. Draco se empalidece ainda mais.

- Não Harry... Não pode ser...

- Dray... Não faça isso... É só um bebê...

- Não... Não Harry...

O bebê possuía muitos traços de Draco. O tufo de cabelo era quase branco de tão loiro. Mas os olhos. Olhos azuis gelo exatamente como os de Lucius.

- Acalme-se Dray... São só os olhos...

- Harry eu... Eu...

Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois desmaiara novamente.

Uma semana havia se passado até então. O casal já se mudara para a casa nova.

Numa manhã de quinta feira, dormiam tranquilhos no quarto até que ouvirem uma choradeira sem fim. Draco se levantou bufando.

- Eu vou lá. Descanse. Você está muito cansado pelo jogo de ontem.

- Tudo bem...

O loiro colocou sua pantufa e foi até o quarto do bebê, pegando-o no colo e o balançando meio sem jeito.

- Bom dia. - Disse com sua normal voz arrastada.

O bebê sorriu para Draco e começou a bater os braços e pernas, voltando a chorar.

- Eu sei como é. Acordou cedo, está irritado e no colo de alguém que você odeia. Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Sem nem molhar para o filho, Draco sentou-se numa cadeira, levantou a camiseta e deu o peito para o bebê, que começou a mamar faminto.

- Você come demais.

O loiro continuou falando com o bebê, enquanto o balançava devagar e acariciava suas costas. Quando se sentiu satisfeito, o bebê soltou-se do bico de Draco e arrotou sozinho.

Depois sorriu e olhou para a "mãe" nos olhos. O slytherin não agüentou, desviando o olhar, vendo que uma lágrima caia de seu rosto.

- Não me olhe com esses olhos, Julian Potter Malfoy.

O bebê pareceu confuso, desfazendo sue sorriso ao ver o rosto sério do garoto loiro.

Sem muito cuidado, Draco colocou o bebê no berço e voltou para o quarto, deitando-se na cama. Harry percebeu a volta do namorado e tentou o abraçar, mas foi repelido.

- Eu não consigo olhar para ele Harry... Não consigo gostar dele.

- É seu filho, Draco. Não diga uma coisa dessas... Eu sei que é difícil. Mas você se acostuma. Já está na hora de parar de pensar no seu pai.

- Não Harry. Eu nunca vou esquecer. Aqueles olhos... Me matam aos poucos.

Harry suspirou e abraçou o loiro. Seria difícil o loiro esquecer.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By vicky

Nasceu! Finally

mas será que o nosso Draco conseguirá ser um bom poai... Ou irá acabar sendo como o proprio pai ?

Aguardem o próximo capt ;333

jyaa


	19. Eight Years Later

**Eight Years Later**

Um pequeno garoto de sete anos corria alegre por um jardim, brincando com sua mini firebolt. Seus cabelos eram loiros e curtos, extremamente bem penteados e na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram de um azul gelo penetrante, quase sombrio, quem contrastavam com sua pele pálida. Continuou a correr com sua firebolt( **N/A**: ele ainda é muito novo para voar em vassouras) até que esbarrou em alguém. Olhou para cima e viu seu pai, que o olhava frio.

- Oi papai!

- Já disse que sou apenas pai. Papai é o Harry.

- Está bem... Olha pai! Viu o que o papai Harry me deu?

- Sim.

- Ele me deixou brincar por todo o quintal hoje! E hoje eu fiz novos amigos aqui na rua!

Os olhos do garoto brilhavam enquanto ele falava com o pai. Mas o adulto permanecia sério.

- Interessante.

O garoto sorriu para o pai e tentou abraça-lo,mas foi bruscamente repelido.

- Julian potter Malfoy. Quantas vezes eu disse que dispenso essas suas demonstrações públicas de carinho.

- Eu... Eu só queria abraçar você pai... Eu gosto muito muito muito de você...

- Uhm... Está seja rápido.

O menino se aproxima do pai e o abraça com carinho, mas não deu tempo, pois já era empurrado para trás.

- Agora chega.

- Pai...

Julian mirava Draco nos olhos, percebendo que os olhos do mais velho começavam a lacrimejar. Draco já levantava a mão para bater no garoto, mas se conteve.

- Já... Disse... Para... Nunca me olhar... Nos... Olhos... Fui claro?

- Si-Sim pai...

O menino estava assustado, com o braço sobre o rosto, temendo apanhar. Correu assustado para casa e entrou chorando, correndo para o escritório de seu outro pai.

- Papai! Papai!

- O que foi meu filho?

Harry parou de assinar alguns papeis para dar atenção á criança que chorava desesperada.

- Vem cá, filho.

O garoto obedece, sentando-se no colo do moreno.

- Papai...

- O que houve?

- Porque o pai Draco é tão malvado comigo?

- Oh céus... O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Ele quase... Me bateu... O pai Draco me odeia. Ele nunca me olha nos olhos! Ele tem nojo de mim, papai Harry!

- Isso não é verdade, filho. Seu pai ama muito você. Ele só não sabe demonstrar. Sempre foi uma pessoa muito fechada.

-Ele não gosta de mim... Será que se eu... Morrer... O pai Draco vai ficar triste? Diz papai...

- Filho! Jamais fale uma coisa dessas!Seu pai e eu amamos muito você! Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu queria... Que o pai draco... Me fizesse carinho... Como o papai Harry.

-Ele não é uma pessoa muito carinhosa...

- Mas eu... Amo tanto o pai Draco... Ele é tão bonito... Mas ele fica tão triste quando olha para mim... Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz papai? Eu sou um menino mal?

- Não é não, filho. Você é a criança com o coração mais puro que eu já vi.

- Então porque o pai Draco não gosta de mim?

- Olha... Eu vou falar com o seu pai hoje, tudo bem?

- Você faz isso papai?

- Sim!

- Eu te amo papai! Você é o melhor pai do mundo...

Harry despeja um beijo na testa do garoto e o manda ir brincar. Foi até a sala de visitas e viu Draco sentando em sua poltrona, tomando uma taça de Firewhisky enquanto lia o jornal. O moreno se aproximou do loiro e sem esperar o deu um forte tapa no rosto.

- Mas o que? Como você ousa??

- Você mereceu!

- Claro. Bate e depois me leva pra cama. É assim que você gosta, não é? Sr. Auror!

- Escute aqui. O que pensa que está fazendo com o Julian?

- Não estou fazendo nada!

- Como não? O garoto veio chorando para mim hoje! Falando que você o odeia e que sente nojo dele.

- É a verdade.

- Ora seu...

Harry desfere outro tapa no rosto do loiro,que dessa vez se calou,começando a chorar baixinho.

- Não é mina culpa...

- É sim Draco! Você despreza o próprio filho só por causa dos olhos! Como pode ser tão cruel a esse ponto?

- Ele é igual ao meu pai... IGUAL!

- Idaí? Que isso importa? Você prometeu?! Prometeu que ia amar e cuidar dessa criança!

- Eu não consigo... NÃO consigo...

- Dray... Nosso filho está sofrendo. Ele chegou a perguntar se um dia ele vir a morrer... Se você ficaria triste.

- Ele o que?

- Pois é.

- Oh não Harry! Eu sou igual ao meu pai...

- Não, não é. Você está repelindo o Julian por causa de um mero detalhe. Não se atenha a esse detalhe. Ele é seu filho e o ama muito.

- Eu queria poder amar...

- Você deve amar... Você vai amar.

- Preciso espairecer... Vou até a loja.

- Ta...

Draco nem ao menos se despede, colocando um casaco e indo até Hogsmeade. Abriu sua loja e já foi direto para o balcão. DM Potions era o nome da loja. Conseguira realizar o seu sonho tão antigo. Lá ele vendia as mais variadas poções. Ouviu o sino da loja e um grupo de três jovens_ ravenclaws_ entrou. As garotas estavam encantadas com o dono da loja. Draco crescera muito desde então. Estava mais alto, mais esguio. Conservara seus cabelos na altura da cintura, presos por um rabo de cavalo. um rabo de cavalo.A maioria das garotas que ia até a loja,entravam apenas para observar o loiro tão atraente. Draco se acostumara com isso.

- Em que possa ajudar, Senhoritas?

- Queremos... Amortencia.

- Ah! A famosa poção do amor? Mas é claro. Tome aqui.

Draco entrega um pequeno vidro vermelho em formato de coração.

- Obrigada!

- Não há de que. Mas lembrem-se de que amortencia não traz o amor verdadeiro,mas sim uma obsessão. O amor verdadeiro só é encontrado aqui dentro.- Draco aponta para o próprio peito.

- Owwwwn.- Dizem as garotas em uníssono,totalmente coradas.

Se despedem de draco e deixam a loja. O loiro sorri e guarda o dinheiro recebido no para refletir nas garotas e se lembrou do que disse. O verdadeiro amor estava no coração. Era isso! Finalmente ele entendeu que não era a aparência que importava. Mas sim o que sentia por dentro. Tirou o avental,fechou a loja e correu para casa o mais rápido possível Viu seu filho que voltara a brincar no jardim. Ao se aproximar,viu que o garoto estava temeroso,perdendo o sorriso e indo para trás. Mas correu ainda mas e abraçou o garoto o mais forte que pode.

- Eu te amo Julian... Sei que não fui um bom pai até agora... Mas vou me esforçar.

- Obrigado pai. Eu também te amo.

Draco se deixou chorar no colo do próprio filho que o acariciava na cabeça.

E aquela fora sua redenção. Não importava o que havia acontecido no passado. Essa era sua nova vida. Uma vida a qual ele sabia que realmente o faria feliz.

¹_Oh I need the darkness,sweetness,sadness,weakness…_

_Oh I need these._

_I need a lullaby ,kiss goodnight ,angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh I need it…_

**FIM**

* * *

By Vicky

¹= Música: My skin de Natalie Merchant

Enfim!!! TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI

AEAEEEEEEEEEEE]espero que tenham gostado!! Agradeço de coração a todas que acompanharam a minha fic até agora!

A todos que sofreram com o loirinho e que queriam mata o Lucius!

Aminha motivação de postar,foi graças a vocês. Obrigada pelos reviews e por todo o carinho!

**Miss Black Lupin:** Que eu amo S2 Obrigada por tudo

pelas dicas, críticas e tudo mais. Nunca vou me esqueçer de você!

**Allex Malfoy:**Que foi tão fofs nos reviews! Obrigada por tudo!

**J.p Malfoy:** Que assim como eu ama um lemon hein?? Obrigada por tudo!!!!

**Cyntia samurai:** Que sempre esteve presente via fotolog! Obrigada pelos reviews e por sofrer com o Draquinho;.;

**Beyond:** Que me acompanhou desde o começo! Sumiu e voltou para mim! Obrogada pelos reviews!

**LunnaFianna:** Aúltima a chegar,mas sempre com reviews muito fofos! Obrigada !!!

** OBRIGADA À TODOS QUE TÊM ME ACOMPANHADO POR TODO ESSE TEMPO!**

Aguardem minha próxima fanfic ;3333

**JYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
